


Mudança Repentina

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Rise to Stardom, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 42,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Depois de tanto lutar por um lugar ao sol, a grande chance chega meio que de repente, trazendo mudanças que quatro simples garotos de Liverpool vão ter que aprender a lidar. (The Beatles Modern AU)
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Olivia Arias Harrison, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney, Maureen Cox Starkey/Ringo Starr, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 24
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda The Beatles e seus membros, pessoas, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória. "Mudança Repentina" é fundamentalmente pautada em uma versão fictícia dos Beatles. 
> 
> Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.
> 
> No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os Beatles na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.

Os braços e mãos de Maureen começavam a pedir descanso mais do que todo seu corpo, mas ainda faltava meia hora para seu horário de almoço. Ela estava tão ávida por um pouco de descanso, que era impossível a cliente que estava atendendo não notar que a cabeleireira estava olhando no relógio o tempo todo.

-Mocinha, você tem que estar em algum lugar? - a cliente perguntou sem hesitar, um tanto irritada - estou vendo que está com pressa.

-Ah me desculpa mesmo por isso - Maureen se encheu de vergonha e se desculpou, sem graça - só estou cansada, mas prometo que não vou a lugar nenhum sem terminar seu cabelo.

-Está bem - a cliente se deu por satisfeita e Maureen continuou seu trabalho, mais concentrada e menos distraída.

Antes que uma visita inesperada no salão a distraísse, a srta. Cox já tinha terminado seu trabalho. Aliviada, ela já estava saindo quando encontrou o namorado na sala de espera.

Ritchie estava ali já fazia um tempo, queria fazer uma surpresa para a namorada, mas ela estava tão ocupada que achou que a atrapalharia, por isso se contentou em esperá-la. Continuou ali por um bom tempo, suportando as conversas constrangedoras das senhoras presentes e folheando as revistas de fofoca que não lhe interessavam nem um pouco.

-Oi - Maureen disse a ele surpresa, assim que o viu - tá tudo bem?

-Eu tô sim, vim te ver - ele justificou sua presença ali, notando que era isso que a namorada estava estranhando.

-É, eu percebi, obrigada - ela deu um sorriso como agradecimento - mas você queria falar alguma coisa comigo, Ritchie? Tô te achando meio tenso.

-Pois é - Richard deixou escapar, confessando seu estado - eu tô mesmo pensando numa coisa.

-Que coisa, Richard? Tá me dando a impressão de que é algo bem ruim - Maureen ficou desconfiada.

-Vamos fazer assim, vamos indo que te conto no caminho - ele resolveu.

Ela assentiu, concordando e o seguindo para fora do salão.

Estava um dia cinzento em Liverpool, e eles se apressaram até o ponto de ônibus, já que algumas gotas de chuva ao seu redor os faziam sentir frio e ajeitar os casacos em torno de si para se aquecer. No meio da correria, não tinha como Ritchie contar a Maureen o que queria.

Foi só quando alcançaram o objetivo de se sentar em um banco de ônibus foi que ele contou o que queria.

-Então, Mo... - ele iniciou o assunto e a namorada se voltou para ele, atenta - eu recebi uma proposta de emprego.

-Emprego? Isso é ótimo, só que tem algum problema nisso, não tem? - ela ponderou.

-Tem sim, não é nada formal ou sério, seria pra continuar tocando bateria, só que em outra banda... - ele falou meio enrolado, receoso, mexendo os dedos entrelaçados distraidamente.

-Ok, não é um trabalho sério, mas ainda assim é um trabalho e uma coisa que você gosta, qual o problema, Richard? - Maureen perguntou - eles pagariam menos que os Hurricanes?

-Bom, é que, pelo jeito, eles são... Iniciantes - Ritchie foi explicando - e ... O que eles ganham por show não é tanto assim...

-E ainda assim você quer dar uma chance pra esses caras que mal acabou de conhecer - ela entendeu - bom, tá aí o problema, mas sinceramente, Ritchie, você vai ter que decidir o que fazer.

-E o que você acha que eu tenho que fazer? - ele estava desesperado para saber a opinião da namorada.

-Bom, na minha opinião, você continuava com os Hurricanes, tudo vai continuar garantido com eles, mas se você quer dar uma chance pra esses caras novos, vai ter que se arriscar, meu amor - ela foi sincera.

-E você jogou de volta o problema pra mim! - Richard não conseguiu evitar mostrar a frustração, choramingando um pouco, colocando as mãos no rosto.

-Ei - ela o cutucou levemente - eu sei o que você quer fazer, então faça. Se der errado, eu não vou falar "eu te avisei", vou falar "parabéns por ter tentado".

-Obrigado - foi o suficiente para consolar Richard, que sorriu em resposta e agradecimento.


	2. Capítulo 2

Dentro da mesma Liverpool, os mesmos três músicos que tinham visto Richard tocar com os Hurricanes no Cavern Club em uma das noites que eles não tocariam ali, estavam reunidos na garagem dos McCartneys, tentando decidir o que fazer sem um baterista.

-Assim não dá, não dá mesmo! - John acabou soltando, depois de inúmeras tentativas - eu detesto dizer isso, mas só nós três está vazio.

-Eu já disse que posso tocar a bateria - Paul insistiu - podemos colocar o baixo na edição, é a única opção que temos por enquanto. O que acha, George?

-Sério que tá pedindo minha opinião? - George ficou um tanto cético com aquela atitude - olha se quer saber Paul, vamos tentar acústico e harmonias mesmo, não é o que tá na moda agora, mesmo?

-Eu achei que a gente ia inovar, não seguir a onda, trazer as raízes da boa e velha música e é essa a sua solução? - John acabou direcionando sua raiva em George.

-Ei, não grita comigo, Lennon, foi o Paul que pediu minha opinião - Harrison tentou se justificar.

-Tá legal, vamos fazer o que o George disse - Paul pensou que seria melhor intervir - pelo menos pra ocupar nosso tempo.

-Excelente ideia - George murmurou e por fim John concordou.

-Então os músicos histéricos já se decidiram? - Cynthia riu, fazendo sua presença ser notada ali.

-Sim e desculpe pelo showzinho, não tão show - John pediu desculpas à namorada.

-Estou acostumada John - ela revirou os olhos, mas se posicionou com boa vontade.

Ela se sentou num banquinho à frente dos garotos, segurou a câmera preparada, sinalizando que eles podiam começar com um joinha.

-Olá, nós somos os Beatles, de Liverpool e essa é "Please Please Me" - John disse para a câmera depois da deixa.

Ele começou a tocar a canção e Paul e George o acompanharam cantando, sem saber muito o que fazer com as mãos, trocando olhares que diziam "está faltando alguma coisa", mas já que aquela era a ideia de Paul e George tinha concordado, eles seguiram cantando, até que a canção terminou.

-Se você gostou... - John ia dizendo, mas Paul o interrompeu, repetindo a mesma coisa. Relutante, Lennon deixou que ele terminasse.

-Se você gostou, curta, compartilhe, mostre pro seus amigos e inscreva-se no canal pra mais vídeos como esse - McCartney deu uma piscadela para a câmera - e tchau!

Depois do vídeo feito, eles só esperavam que ele pudesse render alguma boa divulgação, e após ela, um bom lucro.

Maureen conhecia bem os Beatles, bom, na medida do possível que um fã podia conhecer um youtuber. Eles costumavam ser um grupo de quatro rapazes, que diziam que tocavam rock, num estilo que não lembrava propriamente o ritmo pesado e rebelde, estava mais para uma homenagem aos anos 50 e 60, além de cantarem doces baladas românticas, que acalentavam os ouvidos.

Eles tinham um grupo de seguidores assíduos, que eram basicamente de Liverpool, compostos na maioria por seus amigos e parentes, mas acumulavam consideráveis views. Suas visualizações tiveram um certo impacto negativo por um tempo graças ao seu baterista.

Pete Best era esforçado, empolgado, porém poderia ser bem melhor segundo alguns fãs, comentando desde pequenas críticas até coisas mais duras e pesadas. Se sentindo um peso e altamente deprimido pelas críticas, o próprio Pete decidiu se afastar e deixar John, Paul e George prosseguirem como desejassem. E era isso que estavam fazendo agora, à procura de um novo baterista.,

Não era só de Youtube que os meninos viviam, tocavam no Cavern Club em Liverpool em troca de um salário que garantia as necessidades básicas, o canal era só um meio de divulgação. A banda da qual Ringo fazia parte também tocava ali, e ele conhecia os Beatles de vista e de curto convívio, mas nunca tinha parado para conversar com eles, por mais que o guitarrista fosse muito simpático com ele uma vez. Assim, Ringo ainda continuava considerando a proposta deles. Quando tocavam no Cavern, Paul acabava quebrando um galho como baterista, mas era óbvio como ele levava mais jeito com o baixo.

Ainda tocando com os Hurricanes, Ringo via as apresentações dos Beatles e, fosse pelo convite, ou por vontade própria, ele realmente gostaria de entrar para a banda, o problema era que ele não queria criar problemas com Rory, o líder dos Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, nem magoá-lo com a sua partida. Era algo até que comum um músico mudar de uma banda para a outra, apesar de todos os pró motivos, Ringo ainda hesitava em dizer sim.

Foi numa noite em que as duas bandas em questão estavam se apresentando, que George acabou se encontrando com Ringo nos bastidores. O guitarrista era quem mais simpatizava com Starkey e tinha insistido pra que ele mudasse de banda.

-Oi, Ringo, como vai? - George o cumprimentou, o restante dos Beatles estavam bem ali, um pouco mais atrás dele, sentados numa outra mesa enquanto Harrison tinha se deslocado até onde o baterista estava.

-Oi, George, eu estou bem, um pouco mais ou menos, pra ser honesto - Ringo deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar, se quiser - George ficou preocupado.

-Ah é que ainda estou pensando na proposta de vocês - Starr explicou - e tem sido bem difícil decidir.

-É, a gente não imaginou que fosse tão difícil assim pra você - aquilo comoveu Harrison - não queríamos te pressionar, de verdade.

-Não é uma pressão, sério - Ringo sorriu para aliviar a tensão que tinha criado não intencionalmente - é só... Difícil de escolher, eu já estou numa banda sabe?

-E talvez a gente deveria dar uma chance pra um outro cara? - George deduziu, um tanto desapontado.

-Talvez, não sei - Ringo estava tão sem saber o que fazer quanto George.

Não muito longe dali, John e Paul observavam a conversa dos dois, tentando deduzir alguma coisa.

-Você acha que alguma hora ele vai aceitar? - Paul cochichou, observando a mesa de Ringo.

-Não sei, Paulie, mas do jeito que as coisas andam, vou acabar perdendo a paciência - John deu de ombros.

-Olha você também quis chamar ele e ele é um excelente músico, e eu realmente acho que ele combinaria com a gente, mas não se pode obrigar ninguém a fazer o que não quer - Paul fez uma longa explicação.

-Ah é? Eu posso tentar obriga-lo! - John disse em tom de desafio.

-Não, John, deixa o pobre do Ringo em paz! - Paul reafirmou sua defesa.

-O que é que tão aprontando dessa vez? - Cynthia chegou ali bem na hora certa, para colocar ordem na casa antes que seu namorado fizesse alguma besteira.

-Oi, Cyn! - John disse preguiçosamente - sinto muito em informar mas perdeu nossa apresentação.

-Ah que pena, mas eu ainda posso descobrir o que é que você tá tramando - rebateu ela - desembucha, McCartney!

-É só a mesma questão do Ringo de novo - o baixista fez um gesto de frustração com a mão - a gente realmente quer que ele toque com a gente mas ele ainda não se decidiu.

-E o John ia fazer alguma coisa, digamos, perigosa, quanto a isso? - Cynthia deduziu.

-Eu não sei se era perigosa, mas não me cheirou a coisa boa - Paul rebateu, olhando irritado para o amigo.

-Já que querem tanto ver o que vou fazer, aguardem um instantinho e verão! - Lennon se levantou e saiu de um jeito dramático, sem que Paul e Cynthia pudessem fazer alguma coisa para impedir.

A única coisa que lhes sobrou foi trocar um olhar de "como é que aguentamos esse idiota?".


	3. Capítulo 3

George percebeu que Ringo estava um tanto desolado, por causa do peso da sua decisão, mas o guitarrista não queria pressioná-lo, aliás, ele começou a se sentir culpado, sem saber mais o que dizer. Ringo também não tinha ideia do que falar, já que ainda não tinha uma resposta.

Enquanto isso, para o alívio ou aumento do desespero de Paul e Cynthia, John tinha voltado à mesa deles, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Lembra dos acordes de "Mr. Postman"? - John foi direto, antes que o amigo pudesse responder alguma coisa.

-É claro que eu lembro - Paul ficou levemente ofendido - mas por que pergunta?

-A única coisa que eu digo é que você não vai tocar bateria pra nós hoje - John contou com um ar de mistério.

-Arranjou um baterista pra gente? - Paul ficou atônito.

-Espera um pouco, Macca e vai ver - Lennon assentiu, se aproveitando da confusão do amigo.

Ele se levantou, indo até onde George e Ringo estavam, se sentando sem cerimônia ali.

-E aí, gente? Tudo bem? - ele cumprimentou, o que deixou George em alerta.

-Oi John - Ringo foi gentil.

-Oi de novo John - George respondeu sem muita paciência - eu já te vi hoje.

-Eu sei disso, George, mas eu vim aqui porque preciso falar com o Ringo - Lennon ignorou o mau humor do amigo e olhou para o baterista.

-Comigo? - a apreensão de George passou para Ringo - por que?

-Não precisa ficar com medo, só queria te pedir um favor - John explicou melhor - nós vamos ter que tocar de novo e Paul vai ser essencial no baixo na música que vamos tocar, então você poderia quebrar o nosso galho e tocar bateria pra gente?

-Bom, eu posso sim - Ringo se sentiu com pena e resolveu ajudar.

-Pera aí John, que história é essa de outra música? - Harrison estreitou as sobrancelhas, não engolindo aquela história direito.

-Encaixaram a gente numa nova apresentação - John tentou se fazer de inocente - não é nada demais.

-Sei - o guitarrista cruzou os braços, não se dando por satisfeito.

John saiu dali tão contente como uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um doce.

-Não liga pro John, Richard, ele é assim mesmo - George pediu desculpas pelo amigo.

-Não tem problema - disse Ringo, compreensivo - eu já percebi como ele é.

Falando em Lennon, ele fez um sinal para que Ringo e George os acompanhassem, Paul também já estava se dirigindo ao palco.

Os rapazes tomaram seus respectivos lugares e esperaram por um sinal de John para começar.

-Oi pessoal, voltamos! - disse ele ao público - nessa apresentação especial, teremos a presença especial de Ringo Starr na bateria!

Enquanto o público aplaudia, Ringo se assustou ao perceber que não tinha ideia do que os meninos tocariam. Respirando fundo, se preparou para improvisar. Prestando redobrada atenção, ele ficou atento ao que John e Paul começaram a cantar. Era "Please, Mr. Postman", uma canção antiga que não era deles, mas que eles tinham gravado um vídeo a interpretando que foi postado em seu canal. Querendo ou não e por influência de Maureen, ele tinha visto aquele vídeo, e por isso, ficou aliviado por saber que conhecia a canção e acompanhou os garotos sem problemas.

Quem estava ali, notou a diferença da apresentação anterior com a que os Beatles estavam fazendo agora, eles soavam mais completos, diferentes, melhores. Por mais que não fosse uma canção conhecida, "Postman" era contagiante e fez o público balançar as cabeças, bater palmas, se deixar levar ao som da música.

Quando terminaram, o Cavern inteiro bateu palmas entusiasmado, reconhecendo o bom trabalho que os Beatles e seu convidado tinham acabado de fazer.


	4. Capítulo 4

Timidamente, mas determinado a enfim declarar sua decisão, ele procurou por Rory nos bastidores. O líder dos Hurricanes o olhou desconfiado, mas logo depois relaxou, vendo que Richard estava nervoso.

-Eu já sei o que vai dizer, Ringo - rebateu Rory antes de qualquer coisa.

-Sabe? Co...como sabe? - o baterista deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Eu não sou idiota e presto bastante atenção ao que acontece ao meu redor e aos membros da minha banda - Rory disse categoricamente - isso não quer dizer que eu saiba de cada segredo obscuro da sua alma, se é que você tem isso, mas eu percebi o interesse dos besouros em você, e eu vi a apresentação de vocês, foi ótima mesmo, e você se sentiu à vontade com eles, então sim, se precisa da minha autorização, pode se juntar a eles, não vou ter ressentimentos.

-Sério, Rory? Obrigado, muito obrigado! - Ringo apertou a mão dele entusiasmado.

-Tudo bem, garoto, tudo bem - Rory sorriu pelo alívio do jovem.

Só então Ringo foi até os Beatles, o alívio de Rory ter aceitado sua escolha o encheu de coragem.

-Oi, pessoal! - ele sorriu para os membros da banda e Cynthia.

-Ringo, nosso herói! - John ergueu seu copo - obrigado pela ajuda.

-É, você foi ótimo! - George elogiou.

-Com certeza, obrigado mesmo - Paul acrescentou.

-Eles são os especialistas em música, mas sem inflar o ego de ninguém, vocês quatro juntos estavam perfeitos - até Cynthia arriscou um elogio.

-Bom, é bom saber que eu agradei todo mundo porque eu decidi entrar pra banda de vocês, se me aceitarem - Ringo contou sua decisão.

-Mas é claro que sim, bem vindo à banda - John se levantou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Richard, gesticulando para que ele se sentasse com eles.

Ringo, por sua vez, olhou para trás, procurando por Maureen. Quando a viu, gesticulou para ela, a chamando para sentar perto deles, ela logo entendeu. Com certa timidez e apreensão, sentou-se ao lado do namorado, não por causa dele, mas por causa dos seus novos amigos. Por mais que Maureen os visse se apresentar quase todos os dias e visse cada um dos seus novos vídeos no Youtube, era a primeira vez que ela ficava tão pertinho dos Beatles.

-Essa é a Maureen, minha namorada - Ringo viu a necessidade de apresentá-la.

-Podem me chamar de Mo - ela acrescentou, mesmo com vergonha - é muito legal poder conhecer vocês.

-Igualmente - George foi simpático com ela.

-Acho que vamos continuar nos vendo muito mais agora - Paul comentou - Ringo te contou que ele está com a gente agora?

-Contou sim, e eu vi um pouco da apresentação de vocês, foi incrível! - a srta. Cox elogiou.

-Mal posso esperar pra ver vocês juntos de novo - Cynthia tinha grandes expectativas para a nova formação do grupo - quero ver o que vão aprontar.

-Nenhuma bagunça, prometo - John já se prontificou de antemão.

-Será que não, John Lennon? - Cynthia olhou com suspeita para ele.

-Às vezes, dá pra notar as coisas fora do lugar no fundo dos vídeos - Maureen apontou, mas logo depois se arrependeu disso, não queria parecer uma fã histérica.

-Eu falei pra vocês que dava pra ver - rebateu Cynthia.

-Tem um vídeo que você aparece, não é, você? - Maureen acabou estendendo o assunto - bem rapidinho, John mandou um beijo pra você, você é Cynthia Powell, não é?

-É, sou eu - Cyn acabou sorrindo pelo entusiasmo dela - e você é muito fã dos meninos.

-Eu gosto sim, não posso negar - Maureen deixou de disfarçar sua empolgação.

Eles ficaram um pouco mais e então voltaram para casa. Ringo mal podia esperar para começar os ensaios.

No dia seguinte, lá estava em seu celular uma mensagem de George. Além de estar o parabenizando de novo por ter entrado na banda, também estava o avisando qual seria o horário do ensaio e uma explicação clara e onde Cynthia morava.

No horário combinado, Ringo estava ali, esperando que alguém viesse atendê-lo, ansioso para ver como seria fazer parte dos Beatles a partir de agora. A própria Cynthia veio cumprimentá-lo, mesmo parecendo com um pouco de pressa.

-Desculpe eu estar de saída, Richard, estou indo pra faculdade, mas não se preocupe, os meninos estão lá na garagem te esperando - ela se explicou e ainda assim o levou até o lugar do ensaio - eu realmente preciso ir, boa sorte e até mais tarde!

-Até e obrigado, Cynthia - Ringo respondeu a ela, agradecido.

-De nada - ela deu um último aceno e tomou seu caminho.

Ringo se aventurou a entrar na garagem sem nenhum aviso prévio, George, Paul e John estavam concentrados demais em sua própria discussão para prestar atenção nele, até que Harrison se manifestou.

-Oi, Rick, e aí? - George sorriu para ele, o convidando.

-Chega mais cara e não se acanhe, ah! - John se interrompeu - pode tomar posse do seu lugar de direito.

Ele tinha apontado para a bateria e Ringo se sentou no lugar, segurar as baquetas e se posicionar já o deixou muito mais confortável.

-Então, o que vamos tocar? - perguntou o baterista, ansioso.

-Os nossos clássicos de sempre - John respondeu com boa vontade - "Twist and Shout", " Postman', ah mas tem uma nova que a gente acha que ia pegar.

-Será que eu posso ouvir? - Ringo perguntou pela possibilidade.

-Mas é claro, vamos precisar dos seus talentos pra ela também - Paul sorriu.

Sem mais enrolação, ele pegou o violão, o posicionou de forma que ajudasse na sua coordenação canhota e sem que precisasse de mais nada, John entendeu a deixa.

Paul começou tocando, John fez a primeira voz com ele, George entrou nos momentos certos com os arranjos vocais, e Ringo, prestando atenção a tudo, balançava a cabeça pra lá e pra cá, batendo as mãos nas pernas para encontrar o ritmo.

-É, acho que você pegou o jeito, Ringo! - John disse animado - vamos tocar pra valer então, rapazes!

E assim, a banda trabalhou na sua nova canção, que tinha ficado muito melhor com seu novo baterista.


	5. Capítulo 5

Depois dos ensaios rotineiros, Ringo se acostumou à sua nova banda, ser amigo de John, Paul e George muito antes também ajudou ele se sentir melhor enquanto aprendia as novas músicas. Mas tudo mudou e foi levemente abalado quando George mencionou algo importante.

-Acho que vamos gravar um novo vídeo hoje - disse o guitarrista ao amigo.

-O que? Vídeo? Que história é essa de vídeo? - Starr se perturbou um pouco.

-Você sabe que a gente tem um canal e é de lá que sai a maioria dos nossos shows, não sabe? - George estranhou Ringo aparentemente não saber disso.

-Ah sim, eu sei sim, claro que sei, é que... bom, só agora eu percebi que, agora que eu sou da banda, também vou ter que aparecer no vídeo - o baterista confessou, dando de ombros e sorrindo sem graça.

-Eu te entendo, também fico meio tímido com essas coisas - George foi solidário - sabe que eu me sinto com mais vergonha dos vídeos do que com se apresentar ao vivo? Não sei explicar direito porque, talvez seja a pressão do Paul e do John pra que o vídeo fique perfeito.

-Eles são tão exigentes assim? - Ringo temeu mais uma vez.

-Ah não, nada com que não possa lidar, mas tem dias que esses dois são insuportáveis - Harrison acabou rindo - mas não se preocupe, só se concentre e faça o seu melhor.

-É o que eu pretendo - assentiu o baterista, esperando que tudo desse certo.

Eventualmente, Paul e John que também estavam tendo sua própria conversa particular, interromperam George e Ringo, e os quatro se prepararam para gravar.

-Bom, tá todo mundo pronto? - McCartney estava no comando da câmera dessa vez.

-Só filma logo, Paulie - John já estava com um quarto da sua paciência.

-Tá bem - ele deu de ombros, tentando ignorar o mau humor alheio.

-Olá, pessoal, Paul aqui, somos os Beatles, e essa é mais uma das nossas canções, com vocês, nós! Com "Love Me Do" - apresentou o baixista, simpático como sempre.

Todos seguiram a deixa e começaram a tocar juntos, a harmonia que estava se tornando tão característica entre o quarteto estava bem aparente naquele momento. Eles aproveitaram o dia para gravarem mais músicas. Geralmente, os takes tinham que ser refeitos porque vez ou outra Paul e John discordavam um do outro, mas no fim, conseguiam chegar num acordo. Ringo e George ficavam de lado, sem prestar muita atenção quando as pequenas rixas eram tão bobas, ao contrário, eles se concentravam na música e por isso, a parte deles nas músicas ia se aprimorando. Não que a parte de John e Paul ficasse a desejar, é só que Harrison e Starr aproveitavam melhor seu tempo.

-Bom, acho que já temos o bastante por hoje, acho que gravamos o suficiente por um mês, então por hoje estão dispensados, rapazes - John disse, encerrando tudo.

-Por um mês? Sério? Sei que a gente gravou bastante, mas ainda assim é suficiente? - Ringo ficou em dúvida.

-Bom, é como a gente trabalha, Rings - Paul explicou - uma música nova por semana, e se quiséssemos cumprir com a cota desse mês, teríamos que ser rápidos.

-Por que exatamente? Isso tá me cheirando a mais um plano absurdo Lennon-McCartney - George ficou desconfiado.

-Você julga a gente muito mal, sabia, Harrison? - John cruzou os braços, fingindo ficar magoado.

-Mas não tá errado, Georgie, só queríamos ter certeza antes - Paul falou mais, mas ainda assim, não serviu para esclarecer nada.

-Certeza do que? Sério, nós somos uma banda, então acho justo todo mundo ficar sabendo de uma novidade, se for esse o caso - Ringo opinou, meio incerto.

-Tá certo, é que os donos do Cavern insinuaram uma contratação mais fixa pra gente, tipo, faríamos os shows dos principais horários, que eles dão pra bandas de destaque - John decidiu explicar.

-Depois do nosso sucesso tocando "Postman" e com eles sabendo que temos um novo brilhante baterista - Paul apontou para Ringo em reverência, o que fez Starr sorrir - querem dar um destaque maior pra gente, só que nada foi confirmado, entende? A gente queria ter certeza.

-Certo, então o que a gente faz pra eles tomarem essa decisão de uma vez? - George pensou num passo à frente.

-É o que a gente fez hoje, meu amigo, apresentamos um repertório novo que pode emplacar nos shows e aí, bem, vocês sabem disso, é o básico dos negócios, tudo depende da reação do público - Paul ponderou.

-Tá bem, nós temos um novo show marcado no Cavern? - Ringo quis saber.

-Na verdade, sim, antes de vocês irem embora, eu ia avisar que temos amanhã e depois de amanhã - John avisou.

-Então vamos usar isso em nosso favor, apresentar as músicas que o público já gosta, mais as novas, seguindo o que os seguidores acharem - Starr sugeriu.

-Quer dizer nós ficarmos de olho pra ver quais das músicas novas dão mais visualizações? Isso é bem chato de se fazer - John bufou, com preguiça só de pensar.

-Ei, não é uma má ideia, John, as meninas podem ajudar, digo, a Cyn já faz isso, e a Maureen, Rings? Acha que ela poderia ajudar nisso? Ficar de olho nos comentários e visualizações? - Paul perguntou.

-Sim, acho que ela adoraria ajudar - Starr sorriu ao pensar que a namorada estava disposta a ajudar na sua carreira musical.

-Estamos combinados então, a Louise também pode ajudar - George incluiu a irmã na missão deles.

-Está bem então, a gente se vê depois, galera - John foi se despedindo dos amigos.

Os outros três disseram tchau e saíram, dispostos a planejar o que era mais provável de dar certo no seu próximo show.


	6. Capítulo 6

Em outra parte da Inglaterra, que ficava a uma boa distância de Liverpool, outra pessoa se preocupava com decisões a tomar. Para começar, o dia de Brian tinha sido bem cheio, ele tinha comparecido a reuniões, encontrado pessoas, entrevistado artistas em potencial para a gravadora e ouvido com paciência todas as suas demos. Paciência era essencialmente necessária, já que Brian tinha ficado cansado de ouvir o que parecia ser sempre o mesmo estilo musical. Todos queriam seguir a tendência e a fórmula certa do pop, assim, praticamente todos soavam como Taylor Swift ou Justin Bieber. 

Na opinião de Brian, não havia nada de errado com esses dois exemplos, mas se eles fizeram sucesso, é porque tinham seu próprio estilo, sua própria marca original a deixar no meio do estrelato, atraindo o público. Imitar cantores famosos não era garantia de talento, aliás, um artista assim até poderia ter sucesso com o público, que talvez em seu subconsciente gostaria dele por lembrar de cantores mais famosos, mas a crítica esmagaria, o chamando de cantor pop genérico. Brian tinha consciência de que era assim que as coisas funcionavam. 

Por tudo isso, e também por pressão da EMI Records, a gravadora na qual era produtor, Brian estava ávido por achar algo novo. Ele era um cara conservador, que preferia esperar demos e artistas aspirantes procurá-lo do que ir atrás de algum talento, ainda mais nesses tempos modernos em que qualquer um era artista graças à Internet. Muita gente boa tinha saído da rede, mas havia muita coisa ruim nesse meio também. Mesmo assim, a sugestão dos executivos para ele é que usasse justamente o Youtube para encontrar um novo contrato interessante para a EMI. Com relutância, Brian obedeceu.

Estava cansado de procurar e procurar, tudo parecia igual, genérico, querendo emular algo que já existia, até que uma coisa diferente chamou a atenção dele. Procurando outros estilos musicais, se deparou com um canal chamado The Beatles. A foto de perfil tinha quatro rapazes, um tanto rebeldes e muito joviais, na opinião de Brian, talvez meio ingênuos, ou espertos demais dependendo da situação. Só essa imagem inicial foi suficiente para despertar a curiosidade de Brian.

Ele abriu o vídeo "Please Mr. Postman", lembrando que era uma canção originalmente dos anos 50, que ele gostava muito. A interpretação do quarteto agradou Brian, tinha um respeito à música original, mas também um toque único que era da própria banda. Essa sensação foi o que empurrou a vontade do produtor de ver mais. Ele viu as composições originais dos Beatles, todas num estilo anos 50 com um quê de modernidade, mais as harmonias perfeitas, entre as vozes de Paul, John e George, como ele descobriu depois de ver mais vídeos.

Depois de fazer uma pausa na sua maratona, Brian suspirou fundo, com uma ideia em mente. Anotou o nome The Beatles num bloquinho, mais o telefone de contato deles. Ele sentiu um forte pressentimento que talvez esses garotos conseguiriam convencer os executivos da EMI a dar uma chance a eles.

De volta a Liverpool, Maureen ficou realmente animada com a chance de ajudar e apoiar a nova banda do namorado. Ela gostou de rever algumas das suas músicas favoritas dos garotos, mais as novas, apenas uma ou duas das músicas que não conhecia a desagradou um pouco, mas nada que estragasse sua experiência, às vezes, ela podia ser bem crítica.

Ao fim do dia, ela recebeu um convite da própria Cynthia, para que a encontrasse na casa dela, assim elas comparariam suas pesquisas de músicas mais populares dos meninos, e os ajudariam com seu repertório.

-Oi, que bom que chegou - Cyn recebeu Maureen na porta - pode entrar.

-Obrigada - sorriu a srta. Cox, seguindo a dona da casa.

-Então, o que achou das músicas? - Cynthia puxou o assunto principal.

-Olha eu gostei da maioria, talvez não tenha gostado muito de "Love Me Do" - confessou Mo.

-Sério? É uma das minhas favoritas, não sai da minha cabeça e é uma das mais populares segundo os likes e comentários - ponderou Cyn.

-Eu sei, eu vi, os meninos com certeza devem escolher essa, e não acho uma decisão ruim - argumentou Maureen - mas é que eu achei as rimas tão repetitivas e a letra tão curta...

-É justamente o que faz a gente aprender a música mais rápido, e ela tem um bom ritmo -Cynthia demonstrou.

-Ah é, não tinha pensado por esse lado, acho que fiquei presa na minha própria opinião - Mo considerou - mas você tem razão, tem toda razão.

Cynthia ficou um pouco envergonhada por ter ganhado o argumento mais facilmente do que tinha esperado, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha gostado daquela pequena discussão. Era um ótimo exercício analisar e avaliar o trabalho em que John e os amigos se dedicavam tanto.

Apesar das opiniões diferentes, as duas tinham feito praticamente a mesma lista, e estavam completamente de acordo quanto a ela, só esperavam que os meninos também a aprovassem e fizessem mais um excelente show.


	7. Capítulo 7

No dia em que os Beatles se apresentariam no Cavern Club, eles, Cyntha, Maureen e Louise estavam reunidos na casa de Paul, tentando decidir o que tocar. Não tinha sido muito difícil eleger as músicas seguindo o critério que eles concordaram em usar, a quantidade de comentários e curtidas. Por fim, a maior parte das novas canções tinha agradado bastante o público, e querendo ou não, era assim que a indústria funcionava.

Decidiram a ordem das canções e ensaiaram mais um pouco, as meninas observaram por um breve momento e depois, os deixaram sozinhos. Não é como se John tivesse pedido, ou dado um sinal, mas Cynthia sabia que eles prezavam por certa privacidade. Não havia problema ela estar presente quando eles tocavam para um vídeo ou para uma apresentação, mas ela percebeu logo que os ensaios da banda eram como uma coisa sagrada, que só pertencia aos membros oficiais dela. E Cyn, como alguém que não era um Beatle, poderia compreender isso perfeitamente. Ela sabia de todas essas regrinhas subentendidas, mas Maureen nem tanto.

-Por que é que a gente não pode ver o ensaio? - perguntou Mo, buscando uma explicação para aquela atitude.

-Acredite em mim, Maureen, eles podem ficar bem estressados com alguém de fora olhando o ensaio - foi o que Cynthia respondeu, cheia de compreensão.

-Como assim nós somos "de fora"? - o termo irritou Maureen - eu sempre apoiei a carreira do Richie, sempre estive por perto nas outras bandas, quer dizer, quando eu tinha tempo de acompanhar e nunca me afastaram, qual é a deles pra fazer isso?

-Hum, já ouviu falar de uma expressão mais ou menos assim, de que não se atrapalha o trabalho de um gênio? Acho que é mais ou menos isso que acontece - Cynthia tentou explicar melhor - não é que eles nos rejeitam, é só que... não temos muito a ver com o que eles estão fazendo, o trabalho de músicos é deles afinal.

-Hum, acho que dá pra entender, mesmo assim, é meio injusto, não? - bufou a srta. Cox - mas tá legal, posso me acostumar com isso, sem problemas.

-Isso é bom - sorriu Cyn.

Quando a noite chegou, os Beatles e suas acompanhantes estavam prontos para ir para o Cavern, assim como os clientes habituais, algumas pessoas que iriam ao lugar pela primeira vez e, é claro, Brian Epstein. O empresário decidiu que já que queria testar a qualidade real dos Beatles, seria bom vê-los ao vivo, e ele achou esse investimento tão válido, que não hesitou em ir até a própria Liverpool. Uma viagem de avião e depois um pouco de estrada andando por carro foi o suficiente para trazê-lo até a cidadezinha. E ali, no meio de todos os outros presentes, esperava para ver os Beatles.

Maureen e Cynthia se sentaram no lugar habitual de sempre, observavam a agitação dos namorados mais Paul e George arrumando tudo no palco, checando se estava tudo funcionando e pronto para a apresentação deles. Eles desceram outra vez antes de serem chamados, se sentando com elas. 

Rory Storm and The Hurricanes se apresentaram antes dos Beatles e Ringo estava contente por eles terem encontrado um novo baterista, e um muito bom, diga-se de passagem. Assim, um tempo depois, a vez dos meninos chegaram, eles subiram e se posicionaram e antes de qualquer coisa, John fez questão de dar uns avisos preliminares. 

-Olá, pessoal, e boa noite - ele cumprimentou, esperando gritos e vivas, que vieram sem falhar - somos os Beatles, como vocês já sabem, e hoje trouxemos algumas coisas novas, que esperamos que vocês gostem de verdade. Ah! Não esqueçam de nos seguir no nosso canal oficial, e em todas as outras redes sociais, é tudo @ The Beatles. Sem mais enrolação, 1, 2, 3, 4!

Eles começaram por Love Me Do, e Brian redobrou sua atenção na banda, enquanto o resto do público se divertia e curtia a apresentação. Havia algo de moderno e vintage na música deles, algo completamente harmonioso e equilibrado, a canção era bem feita e bem interpretada. Os Beatles faziam jus aos seus vídeos. 

Tudo isso contribuiu para que Brian tomasse sua decisão final, aquela que ele estava propenso a tomar desde que tinha captado o talento dos garotos de Liverpool simplesmente pelos seus vídeos. Então, o show dos Beatles terminou, eles saíram do palco aos gritos e um pouco de escândalo, o que Brian achou um bom sinal, mesmo não gostando muito de tanta algazarra.

Ele os observou indo se sentar com algumas moças, e assim, ele foi até eles. Quando chegou à beira da mesa, os presentes olharam com curiosidade para ele, sem saber ao certo o que dizer ou o que fazer. Epstein, por outro lado, com anos de experiência em lidar com pessoas, tomou a frente da conversa.

-Boa noite, lamento atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas eu gostaria de me apresentar e fazer uma proposta - disse o empresário, deixando todos de orelha em pé com a última palavra que disse.

-Você disse proposta? O que quer dizer com isso? - John se adiantou e se colocou na frente de todos, imaginando o que o estranho queria.

-Claro, deixe-me esclarecer - Brian limpou a garganta - meu nome é Brian Epstein, sou produtor na EMI, estávamos procurando um novo talento quando me deparei com os vídeos de vocês, eu achei que valeria a pena vir até aqui ver vocês, e realmente valeu, vocês são muito bons, minha proposta é assinarem contrato com a EMI. Eu vou dar um tempo para vocês pensarem, mas prometo entrar em contato em breve.

Nisso, Brian entregou um cartão de visitas para John, observando ele e seus companheiros ainda assustados com a proposta. Paul, George e Ringo se aproximaram de Lennon, tentando bisbilhotar mais informações do pequeno cartão.

-Bom, vejo vocês em breve, boa noite a todos - Epstein se despediu.

Ele saiu, deixando todos daquela mesa maravilhados com a possibilidade que tinha apresentado.


	8. Capítulo 8

-Tá bom, gente, eu acho que isso realmente aconteceu... - John resumiu os fatos, encarando seu amigos ainda embasbacados.

-Com certeza, cara - Paul assentiu repetidamente.

-Mas o que é que a gente vai fazer? Vamos aceitar logo de cara? - Ringo apontou, um tanto apreensivo.

-Ah não, eu sei que Lennon-McCartney já iam caindo de cara, mas eu acho melhor a gente pensar direito - George foi ainda mais preocupado e cauteloso - vocês ouviram o sr. Epstein, ele nos deu um tempo pra pensar.

-George, é isso que a gente tava esperando acontecer - Paul apontou, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo - pra que você acha que serviam os ensaios, escrever músicas autorais, gravar vídeos e tocar aqui? Era pra chegar a algo assim!

-Eu sei, também trabalhei duro pra isso, mas vocês não acham que é sorte demais? Tipo, um estranho simpático aparece do nada e nos oferece o acordo das nossas vidas? A gente precisa averiguar mais a fundo - Harrison insistiu.

-Tudo bem, Geo, eu te entendo, tá legal? - John voltou a falar - mas deixar uma oportunidade dessa passar seria burrice.

-Eu concordo totalmente! - Maureen se manifestou - olha, George, se você está com certo medo, tudo bem, mas não custa anda falar com o sr. Epstein outra vez, ele deixou um cartão, não? Liguem pra ele, combinem uma hora pra conversar e tirem suas dúvidas, não é tão difícil assim.

-É o que eu ia sugerir - o guitarrista sorriu por ter mais alguém o apoiando - então, gente, marcamos uma reunião mais séria com o Epstein?

-Por mim, tudo bem - Ringo levantou a mão ao responder.

-É, claro que sim - Paul concordou, entendo as intenções do amigo.

-Se é o que os três querem, quem sou eu pra me opor? - John deu de ombros - falando sério, George tá certo como sempre, eu seria muito tolo se não desse ouvidos a ele.

-É, e você não precisa fazer muito esforço pra não parecer um tolo - Cynthia provocou um pouco, só para arrancar um sorriso de todos.

-Cyn! - John olhou pra ela com falsa indignação, mas acabou a beijando mesmo assim, enquanto o resto da mesa ria.

Foi Cynthia quem aconselhou John a esperar pelo menos até o dia seguinte para entrar em contato com Brian. Era melhor todos estarem descansados e a mente mais leve para poder tomar a decisão que os caberia tomar.

Pela manhã, John foi visitar a namorada, ela o recebeu com o beijo, o chamando para entrar. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, esperando-o ligar para Brian, esperando a chamada ser completada, vendo o que John diria, e o aconselhando.

-Alô? Com quem eu falo? - Brian Epstein respondeu.

-Oi, é o John Lennon, dos Beatles - ele deu um suspiro - escuta, nós discutimos um pouco ontem sobre a sua proposta, e a gente acha melhor marcarmos uma reunião com o senhor, pra discutirmos melhor os detalhes da contratação e tudo mais.

-Oh está bem John, eu entendo e acho muito bom quererem isso, por mim tudo bem, eu ainda estou em Liverpool, no Hotel Central, podem me encontrar hoje, na hora do almoço? - Brian propôs.

-Ah por mim tudo bem, e pros garotos também, tenho certeza, então nos vemos lá sr. Epstein, obrigado por sua atenção - John agradeceu.

-De nada, tenha um bom dia - Brian desejou e desligou.

Lennon guardou o celular de lado, olhando apreensivo para Cynthia, que devolveu o mesmo tipo de olhar, ainda mais intenso.

-Então? Fala alguma coisa, John! - ela demandou.

-Ele vai nos encontrar pra almoçar - ele abriu um sorriso - ele gostou do nosso interesse e a ideia de propor uma reunião.

-Ah que bom, isso é ótimo, ótimo - Cynthia ficou radiante - eu quero tanto que dê certo.

-Quer mesmo, Cyn? - ele perguntou, um pouco mais sério.

-Como assim? - ela não entendeu a intenção da pergunta.

-Olha, se a gente aceitar um contrato, tudo vai mudar, talvez haja a possibilidade da gente fazer mais shows, viajar por aí, pegando a estrada, eu vou estar mais longe do que perto na maior parte do tempo - John foi realista, já encarando os fatos, de um jeito que surpreendeu Cynthia.

-E olha - ela o repetiu, deixando o clima mais leve - me orgulha mesmo você ser tão maduro assim, e eu sei disso tudo, só não pense nisso agora. Quando essas coisas acontecerem, vamos pensar em como lidar com tudo isso, só vamos dar um primeiro passo de cada vez, tá bom? Antes de qualquer coisa, você tem um almoço pra ir.

-Verdade - John assentiu - e obrigado por me apoiar.

-De nada - ela respondeu de coração - é porque eu te amo.

-Também te amo Cyn - John a beijou, por um momento esquecendo o grande compromisso que estava prestes a enfrentar.


	9. Capítulo 9

George tinha se aprontado rapidamente, mas com cuidado, usando a melhor camisa, melhor calça e melhor tênis, querendo causar uma boa impressão em Epstein. Agora, um pouco da sua desconfiança tinha ido embora, tudo parecia mais seguro e certo de que a chance que tinha surgido poderia dar realmente certo.

Além da preocupação em manter uma boa aparência, George já estava pronto porque John tinha avisado que ele, Paul e Ringo se encontrariam na casa do guitarrista, e assim, estava esperando por eles. Ringo foi quem chegou primeiro, para a alegria do anfitrião, já que na sua opinião, o baterista era a outra pessoa mais sensata no grupo.

-E aí, está preparado? - George puxou assunto com o amigo.

-Eu não sei sobre mim, mas você certamente está - Ringo deu um sorriso tímido - mas eu nem sei o que esperar isso foi tão de repente...

-É por isso que vamos ver com todo cuidado o que o sr. Epstein tem pra nos oferecer - George reafirmou, e seu amigo assentiu.

Paul e John chegaram juntos, o baixista tinha conseguido convencer seu irmão a emprestar seu carro, para que eles chegassem todos juntos ao compromisso.

-Sem mais delongas gente, esse pode ser o almoço das nossas vidas... - Paul falou com um ar solene, sentando-se ao volante, se preparando para dirigir.

Depois de enfrentar o trânsito totalmente calmo, chegaram ao hotel. Era um lugar que os quatro concordavam que nunca entraram ali, e só de pensar nisso, ficavam um tanto nervosos, mas outro sentimento também era compartilhado pelos quatro no momento, era necessário coragem para ver até onde aquela história de contrato ia dar.

Por sorte, o grupo não demorou muito para ver Brian Epstein, e como uma fila ordenada de alunos andando para dentro da sala de aula, eles adentraram o hall do hotel, arrumado com mesas de toalhas de seda e o ambiente cheirando a comida chique. 

-Boa tarde, senhores, que bom vê-los de novo - Brian os recebeu com um sorriso cordial, apertando a mão de cada um deles - acho que não se apresentaram a mim, por mais que eu saiba o nome de vocês, seria educado e social da nossa parte vocês se apresentarem.

-Bem, eu sou George Harrison - ele tomou a frente, contente por tudo estar sendo levado tão a sério.

-Richard Starkey, mas uso o nome artístico de Ringo Starr - Ringo seguiu o exemplo do amigo.

-McCartney, Paul McCartney - ele deu um sorrisinho e uma piscadela.

-John Lennon - disse o líder por fim - então, sr. Epstein? O que tem pra nós?

-Olha, a minha ideia inicial é lançar as melhores músicas autorais de vocês com todo suporte profissional, como singles, e se tudo der certo, vamos começar a trabalhar num álbum - Brian apresentou a eles com contida empolgação.

-E o que é que nós vamos ter que fazer? Quanto vamos receber por isso? - John fez as perguntas que os quatro queriam fazer.

-Claro, aqui estão os pormenores do contrato - prontamente, Epstein mostrou a eles as folhas de papel, individualmente separadas para cada um deles.

Os rapazes leram tudo por cima, e por fim, tudo parecia muito favorável e inacreditável.

-Eu suponho que nós teríamos que nos mudar de cidade, pra estar perto de estúdio e da gravadora, não? - George levantou a questão, o que deixou seu coração um tanto abalado.

-É verdade, se assinarem o contrato, terão que se mudar pra Londres - o empresário confirmou - eu entendo que não seja algo fácil, afinal, vocês tem suas vidas aqui, mas é isso, senhores, é uma das consequências do contrato, e seria mais prático vocês irem para Londres.

-Então, gente, o que fazemos? - Paul expôs sua dúvida sem cerimônia.

-É a oportunidade de uma vida inteira... - comentou Ringo - seríamos tolos de recusar.

-É uma daquelas situações de pegar ou largar... - John pôs uma mão no queixo, pensando, considerando todas as possibilidades, no que Cynthia poderia pensar, em sua tia, em tudo que de bom que poderia acontecer por assinarem aquele contrato - sr. Epstein, eu digo que sim.

-Então sim - Paul logo concordou, mas não de imediato, ele também tinha tomado um momento para refletir.

-Sim - George agora estava mais que certo de sua decisão.

-Sim, sr. Epstein - Ringo concordou, se sentindo parte integral do grupo, mantendo a união naquela escolha.

-Muito bem, meus rapazes, foi ótimo fazer negócio com vocês - Brian sorriu satisfeito, apertando as mãos deles de novo, mostrando onde deveriam assinar - bem vindos à EMI.

John, George, Ringo e Paul estavam sendo bem vindos a muito mais que um novo trabalho, mas ao fato que mudaria muito suas vidas daqui para frente.


	10. Capitulo 10

Cynthia e Maureen estavam cientes da importante reunião que seus namorados, George e Paul estavam participando, então era natural elas compartilharem da mesma apreensão que eles. As duas de forma igual, se sentiam orgulhosas do talento deles, vendo os quatro tocar se sentindo realizados as deixavam contentes também. Só que terem um verdadeiro empresário tomando conta das suas carreiras agora mudava tudo de figura, tudo seria bem diferente, dependendo da resposta deles. E assim, a srta. Powell e a srta. Cox tentavam se preparar para uma mudança que certamente estava por vir.

Ringo pensou que seria melhor esperar o dia de trabalho da namorada terminar, mas ainda assim, sabia que se a deixasse muito tempo sem notícias, teria que lidar com as consequências de vê-la furiosa com ele por esconder tanto tempo o que tinha sido resolvido. Mais uma vez, ele esperou na recepção, até que ela surgisse de dentro do salão.

-Oi - ela sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

-Oi, está ocupada agora? - ele quis saber, na certeza de que precisaria de um bom tempo para conversarem.

-Não, temos mais ou menos uma hora de folga, não tem nenhuma cliente para agora, mas nunca se sabe, então seja rápido - ela disse num tom descontraído.

-Nós falamos com o sr. Epstein, Mo - começou Ritchie - foi unânime a nossa decisão, nós estamos prestes a gravar músicas nossas e se tudo der certo, um álbum inteiro.

-Isso é maravilhoso! - Maureen o abraçou forte - que bom, que bom, que bom! Mas por que você tá preocupado? Eu sei, é tudo novo, mas vai dar tudo certo, confie no talento de vocês, eu sei que eu confio...

-Obrigado pelo apoio - ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante da empolgação dela - mas é que o sr. Epstein nos recomendou nos mudar pra Londres e... nós quatro vamos pra lá, eu queria que você fosse comigo, mas não quero atrapalhar sua vida, só pensa bem antes de me dar qualquer resposta sobre isso...

Maureen agiu bem diferente do que seu namorado esperava, em vez de fazer um escândalo e reclamar, ela tocou os lábios dele delicadamente para calá-lo, o simples toque deixou Ringo estático.

-Você acha mesmo que eu recusaria ir pra Londres com você? - ela deu um sorriso enorme - você sabe muito bem como eu me sinto em relação à minha vida, eu não queria ser uma cabeleireira pra sempre e meu amor, essa é a oportunidade de uma vida inteira! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado e não precisa dizer de novo Ritchie, eu vou com você, pode ter certeza que eu vou!

Para confirmar tudo que tinha dito, ela o beijou apaixonadamente, o surpreendendo, mas também o fazendo ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem porque ela estava o acompanhando na sua próxima jornada.

Enquanto isso, Cynthia ainda processava o que estava acontecendo. Já era de se esperar que John e os meninos aceitassem o contrato, mas agora, ela não sabia direito o que fazer.

-Você gostaria que eu fosse com você? Que morássemos juntos? - ela perguntou a John, um pouco com medo da resposta, ele era ótimo, mas não lidava bem com responsabilidades, e dividir um lar era algo grande, que Cynthia temia ele não estar completamente preparado para isso.

-Seria bom... - Lennon titubeou um pouco nas palavras, não querendo magoar Cyn, ele a amava, a queria por perto, mas não estava pronto para esse passo - mas você ainda tem a faculdade pra terminar...

-Eu sei, tenho mesmo - ela suspirou, pensativa - eu não sei o que fazer quanto a isso, só quero que entenda que... não vou impedi-lo de ir atrás do seu sonho, eu estou feliz por você, John, de verdade, só que eu não sei direito onde me encaixo nisso tudo.

-Você vai estar sempre no meu coração, pode ter certeza disso - ela a olhou nos olhos, falando com sinceridade - eu não quero me separar de você, em nenhum sentido...

-Eu também não - ela o abraçou, o que John a retribuiu igualmente - me dê um tempo pra pensar no que fazer?

-Claro, e eu te agradeço por me entender - ele deu um sorriso tristonho para ela.

-Sempre - ela respondeu com sinceridade.

Cynthia tomou um dia inteiro para pensar, até que uma boa ideia veio à sua mente. A maioria dos seus professores já tinham dito que ela tinha muito talento com as artes, que deveria ser explorado em um lugar com muito mais recursos. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade que ela estava esperando para alavancar seus estudos. Ela se transferiu para Oxford, estudando artes em Londres e ficando perto de John.

Assim, tudo foi se resolvendo, as famílias se despediram de seus meninos, entendendo que estava na hora deles crescerem, alcançarem o voo alto que tanto almejavam, porque afinal, era de música que eles queriam viver suas vidas.


	11. Capítulo 11

A viagem que terminaria só em Londres começou por carro e depois continuou por avião e para George, Paul, Ringo e John, incluindo Maureen e Cynthia também, era a primeira vez que eles viajavam de avião. O medo era geral, mas o que foi unânime foi John tentando disfarçar e ser corajoso e Maureen ignorando o medo para viver ao máximo a aventura. A postura dos dois só preocupou ainda mais o resto do grupo, mas agora era tarde para voltar, uma nova vida aguardava por eles, e aquele era o primeiro passo diferente que eles tinham que tomar.

Quando o avião atingiu os céus, todos já se sentiam mais tranquilos, mas a paz de espírito completa só veio mesmo quando finalmente o avião atingiu o chão, chegando ao aeroporto. Até mesmo descer aquelas escadas causava uma nova sensação de recomeço ao grupo de Liverpool.

Brian Epstein estava à espera deles, cumprimentando-os com alegria, contente por eles terem aceitado sua proposta e encarar o desafio da mudança. O empresário tinha sido mais gentil ainda por ajudá-los a se instalar em Londres, por enquanto, eles ficariam num hotel por conta de Brian, até escolherem onde morar. 

Depois de se hospedarem, tudo que George queria era um cochilo, mas seus companheiros não lhe deram trégua. A dupla Lennon-McCartney invadiu seu quarto, Paul tinha o celular pronto nas mãos, enquanto John se aproximava lentamente, cutucando a famigerada orelha do guitarrista, até Harrison despertar, furioso.

-Me deixa em paz, Lennon! Eu juro que te mato, seu palhaço! - George se levantou de uma vez, ameaçando bater no colega.

Para incitar uma briga, Paul acabou jogando um travesseiro em John, que não deixou barato e acertou o baixista de volta. George aproveitou o momento para se vingar, jogando travesseiros nos dois. Ringo que estava no quarto ao lado, ouviu aquela barulheira e foi ver se estava tudo bem, apenas revirou os olhos e ia dando meia volta para trás, quando também foi atacado pela guerra de travesseiros. Não teve alternativa a não ser participar também. Foi uma primeira boa lembrança e comemoração do avanço da carreira deles. Quando Epstein veio checá-los de novo, os quatro já se comportavam como adultos.

-Espero que tenham descansado bem - iniciou o empresário - queria avisá-los que amanhã temos nossa primeira sessão de gravação na EMI, ás 8, sem falta, tá bem? 

-Sim, senhor - foi a resposta unânime dos meninos.

Assim, eles cederam ao compromisso e descansaram naquela noite, estando prontos para o dia de trabalho na manhã seguinte. O estúdio surpreendeu os Beatles, era cheio de instrumentos, cabos, a mesa de som tinha uma porção de botões, e muitos outros recursos com os quais os músicos não tinham contato e agora, poderiam usufruir de todas aquelas maravilhas.

Sua primeira tarefa naquele dia foi concordar no repertório das músicas, e eles escolheram uma lista que tocaram no dia em que tiveram um dos seus melhores shows no Cavern Club. Essas seriam as músicas que fariam parte do seu primeiro álbum, se tudo corresse bem.

Depois disso, as gravações se iniciaram, os meninos aproveitaram seus novos recursos, explorando e descobrindo o que poderiam fazer de novo, e nesse momento, o produtor, George Martin, ficou prestando atenção em como eles eram criativos, e o que tinha chamado a atenção de Brian para eles.

A hora do almoço tinha chegado e então, eles deram uma pausa, afinal, ninguém conseguiria continuar trabalhando de estômago vazio.

Enquanto isso, Maureen e Cynthia tinham seus próprios afazeres para lidar, a srta. Powell tinha acabado de se instalar na Academia de Artes de Londres, no dormitório da faculdade, que era bem simples, mas tinha tudo que ela precisava, e já estava se sentindo aconchegada ali naquele novo lugar.

A srta. Cox por sua vez, estava à procura de um lar para ela e Ringo. Antes que saíssem de Liverpool, ficou combinado que os dois morariam juntos, e agora ela procurava o apartamento perfeito. Seu namorado tinha lhe pedido com todas as forças que ela fosse modesta e não fizesse gastos desnecessários, já que ela poderia gastar um pouco mais além do que o esperado. Com relutância, Maureen concordou em ser econômica, mas ainda assim, escolher o melhor local que pudesse.

Depois de várias visitas e reuniões com corretores, ela achou ter encontrado o lugar perfeito. Tinha uma sala e cozinha modestas, mas o quarto e o banheiro eram confortáveis e espaçosos, esse equilíbrio foi o que a fez ficar com o lugar, agradando tanto a ela como Ringo. Dessa forma, Maureen mal podia esperar para se mudar logo.

Depois de tudo arranjado, ela ligou para Cynthia, checando como a amiga estava.

-Oi, Mo, eu tô bem, eu amei a faculdade, estava dando uma olhada na biblioteca e nas oficinas, estava pensando em quais delas me inscrever - contou Cyn.

-Ah isso é ótimo, fico feliz que já esteja se enturmando por aí, eu também acabei de encontrar o apartamento ideal - Maureen respondeu de volta.

-Que bom, parece que vai ser uma longa semana pra nós - Cynthia suspirou, um tanto preocupada.

-É, mas não fique assim, tudo está dando certo pros meninos e está dando certo pra nós duas também - Mo foi otimista.

-Sim, não tenho dúvidas disso - Cynthia foi sincera.

Tudo era novo, sim, mas as novas oportunidades eram tão promissoras que elas só poderiam imaginar o que mais de bom ainda estava por vir.


	12. Capítulo 12

Com cada um dos Beatles devidamente instalados em Londres, cada um em um bom apartamento e Cynthia, bem acomodada na Academia de Artes e compenetrada e interessada por seus estudos, os meninos continuaram se dedicando à sua carreira, que ainda precisava de bastante trabalho duro se quisessem vingar.

Por isso, deram continuação às gravações das suas músicas originais, num processo que durou um mês e meio e então, com tudo mixado e decidido na questão de lançamento das canções, outra questão importante ainda preocupava Brian Epstein.

Ele convocou uma reunião com seus clientes, e assim que os quatro rapazes se sentaram, ele uniu as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando alternadamente para cada um deles, vendo se estavam preparados para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

-Primeiro, é bom vê-los de novo - Brian iniciou a conversa com toda educação, como sempre.

-Que isso, sr. Epstein! Nos vemos todo dia praticamente - John replicou descontraidamente.

-Mesmo assim, senhor, é bom vê-lo de novo, não ligue pro exagero do nosso amigo - George se achou na obrigação de consertar o pequeno deslize.

-Está tudo bem, George, estou habituado ao jeito de John, e a cada um de vocês, na verdade - o empresário deu um sorrisinho compreensivo - chamei vocês aqui para tratarmos do assunto do lançamento das canções, já está tudo pronto, nós só precisamos trabalhar no visual de vocês.

-Visual? Acha que isso é realmente necessário? - Paul ficou levemente preocupado - eu acho que não preciso disso, mas talvez os meninos precisem.

Seus companheiros já iam fazendo protestos indignados.

-Não, não é nada disso - Epstein interviu antes que outra discussão tola começasse - não se trata de uma questão de pura vaidade, e sim de imagem, de boa impressão diante do público. Não estou dizendo que vocês se vestem mal, só que talvez o estilo de vocês seja um tanto inapropriado.

Aquilo deixou os meninos irritados, John e Paul muito mais que George e Ringo, mas qualquer outra pessoa concordaria com o empresário deles. Lennon era adepto a calças rasgadas e jaqueta de couro, Paul realmente era bem mais apessoado, só que um tanto galã demais, George estava num meio termo entre esses dois estilos, já Ringo, vinha cultivando uma espessa barba, mais as camisetas super coloridas que usava.

-Então o que é que o senhor tem em mente? - Ringo teve coragem de perguntar, movido por sua curiosidade.

-Quero que usem ternos, feitos sob medida para vocês, é o jeito mais elegante de se vestir e se portar - Brian foi delicado, mas categórico nisso - mostra que estão comprometidos, procurando fazer o trabalho corretamente.

-Mas isso é muito careta! - John reclamou de cara - nossa música não é careta! Só porque nos inspiramos nos anos 50 e 60 não quer dizer que temos que nos vestir feito velhos.

-Não, John, não é nada disso, vamos fazer os figurinos à moda mais moderna possível, só acho que pelo menos no começo, até que vocês se consolidem, seja uma boa ideia, passar seriedade pra que vocês sejam levados a sério - Brian insistiu - confiem em mim, por favor.

-Claro, sr. Epstein - George assentiu primeiro, um tanto contrariado por dentro, mas entendendo os motivos do empresário.

-Sim - Ringo seguiu o exemplo do amigo.

-Paul? John? Posso contar com vocês pra isso? Confiam em mim? - Brian perguntou outra vez, diretamente para os dois.

Não precisou de muita persuasão para que a dupla Lennon-McCartney aceitasse a proposta. Em pouco tempo em que estavam trabalhando com Epstein, criaram um grande respeito por ele, e foi isso, mais seu contrato em jogo, que os fez concordar com a ideia.

Sem perder tempo, Brian os levou diretamente até um alfaiate, que se espantou bastante com o visual inicial dos meninos.

-Senhor, tem certeza que eles vão usar os ternos? - o alfaiate quis ter certeza.

-Vão sim, com certeza vão - Brian deu um riso travesso, porém discreto, claramente se aproveitando da situação.

Acabou que a experiência fez bem ao ego dos meninos, que, enquanto tinham suas medidas tiradas e se olhavam no espelho, se sentiam verdadeiros granfinos importantes. No fim das contas, quando os quatro se emparelharam um ao lado do outro, se olhando no espelho outra vez, tiveram uma esquisita sensação de satisfação, era como se tudo que estivessem fazendo fosse o certo, e que os traria um belo resultado inimaginável.

-Está bem, agora se troquem novamente, porque não vamos querer estragar o figurino da sessão de fotos de amanhã, não é? - Brian os recomendou.

Houve um chiado de reclamações de "ah não, temos mesmo? Estamos tão bonitos assim!" que fez o empresário ficar ainda mais contente, mas seus clientes o obedeceram. No fim, Brian apenas os respondeu com um "não disse?", e eles tiveram que concordar, na primeira vez de muitas que ainda viriam pela frente, que o sr. Epstein estava coberto de razão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi bem divertido de escrever rsrsrsrs.


	13. Capítulo 13

Como combinado, no dia seguinte, os meninos tinham um compromisso em um lugar muito diferente do que já estavam habituados. Era um estúdio, mas de fotografia, ali eles tirariam as fotos de divulgação dos seus singles. Ficaram animados por poder colocarem os ternos novamente, mesmo que o conjunto elegante de roupas deixassem seus movimentos um tanto limitados. Como tudo de novo que estavam experimentando, se acostumar com isso era só uma questão de tempo.

Seguiram as instruções do fotógrafo, levando o trabalho relativamente a sério, já que Epstein estava de olho neles, mas mesmo assim, lá no fundo, os meninos se importavam com sua carreira e o que essa sessão de fotos implicava nisso.

Depois dessa etapa concluída, finalmente os singles seriam lançados. "Twist and Shout", "Love Me Do" e "Please Please Me" foram as primeiras a serem lançadas. Era um evento tão singular e especial que os meninos, Maureen e Cynthia se reuniram no apartamento do baterista só para ouvirem juntos e em primeira mão como seu trabalho tinha ficado.

Os Beatles reconheceram as gravações das suas músicas, lembrando de momentos que passaram durante a gravação, mas ainda assim, havia algo de diferente ao ouvir tudo remixado e com todos os recursos possíveis, os melhores com os quais eles já tinham tido contato.

-Incrível! - Cynthia foi a primeira a dizer algo - é quase como ver vocês ao vivo, capturaram muito da essência de vocês.

-Era essa a proposta do sr. Epstein, e eu devo concordar que nós conseguimos mesmo - Paul concordou com ela - agora é só esperar pra ver o que acontece, gente.

-Nada de esperar pra ver o que acontece, McCartney - Maureen chamou a atenção dele, o que o surpreendeu - nós vamos fazer a nossa parte, tá? 

-Tá bem, desculpe por soar preguiçoso - o baixista não levou a mal o jeito mandão dela - qual seu plano, Mo?

-Vocês todos tem Instagram e Twitter, né? - ela olhou para os quatro - então, divulguem a música de vocês lá, e eu e a Cyn vamos fazer o mesmo, sabe aquela ideia de vocês de ficarmos olhando os comentários e views? Nós vamos ampliar isso, pra que o alcance seja muito maior. Eu sei que o sr. Epstein deve ter uma excelente equipe de marketing, mas não custa nada a gente dar um empurrãozinho.

-Ok, não é má ideia - John sorriu pra ela, que sorriu de volta.

Acabou que nenhum dos quatro tinha um Twitter, mas eles fizeram a conta na mesma hora, e seu primeiro post foi divulgar suas três canções. Logo depois, Cynthia os aconselhou a avisar o sr. Epstein sobre suas novas redes sociais, pra que os fãs tivessem acesso.

O trabalho em conjunto dos Beatles e das meninas ajudou que seus velhos amigos de Liverpool tivessem contato com as músicas, mas isso foi só uma pequena contribuição na quantidade de pessoas que descobriram as três canções da banda. Conforme as semanas se passavam, muito mais gente ouvia as canções, as elogiava, e estavam ávidos por mais composições da banda, que era clássica e trazia algo mais novo em relação à música moderna.

Não demorou muito para que o álbum inteiro fosse encomendado e produzido, o que rendeu mais dias de trabalho aos meninos. Depois do primeiro álbum dos Beatles, "Please Please Me", ser lançado, a repercussão sobre eles ganhou um caráter estrondoso. Sua popularidade foi aumentando, junto com as críticas mais ácidas e negativas, o que era esperado e natural.

Para alguns, eles realmente eram vovozinhos tentando fazer música fora de moda num ambiente em que isso não cabia, mas em compensação, o estilo dos Beatles era justamente o que a maioria do público queria ouvir, deixando a música moderna, muitas vezes pobre de inspiração e sem muita substância, de lado.

Depois de toda essa repercussão, só restou a um Brian muito feliz, planejar alguns shows em Londres. Seriam três noites seguidas, e ele observaria a reação do público ao show, às músicas e aos meninos.

O evento empolgou os artistas da vez e Cynthia e Maureen. Todo o grupo de Liverpool ainda estava maravilhado em perceber como tudo tinha dado certo e estava encaminhando para ainda mais sucesso. No teatro em Londres, as meninas tomaram seu lugar perto de Epstein, que agora já as conhecia melhor, e junto com todo o resto do grupo, aproveitaram o show, sentindo-se orgulhosos dos meninos.

Para os Beatles, considerar que tocariam na frente de um público era algo com a qual já estavam acostumados, mas agora, tudo parecia maior, melhor, o que exigiria mais de todo seu talento e dedicação. Apesar de um nervosismo compartilhado entre os quatro diante de tamanho cenário, eles encararam o desafio, vivendo a realização de um sonho. Tudo o que fizeram foi tocar, entreter, fazendo o que mais amavam no mundo e o que faziam de melhor.


	14. Capítulo 14

Depois dos shows em Londres terminados, um tempo de antecipação se seguiu para os Beatles e seus aliados. Aos poucos, eles viam a repercussão do seu trabalho, como o grande público fora de Liverpool, que nunca tinha ouvido falar de seu trabalho, reagia às suas músicas e seus estilos. Acabou que tudo se voltou a favor deles, cada dia mais o acesso ao seu álbum e músicas cresciam, de um jeito extraordinário. Ver tudo dar um resultado tão positivo e surpreendente encheu os meninos de ânimo, dispostos a encarar o que viria pela frente.

Logo seu sucesso chegou a todo o seu país, e então atravessou fronteiras mais a leste, chegando à Alemanha. Enquanto os meninos aproveitavam um certo tempo de folga, mas que mesmo assim, foram recomendados por Brian a começar a trabalhar em algo novo se possível, o empresário recebeu uma excelente proposta de Hamburgo, apresentações dos Beatles em uma casa de shows durante três meses, o que seria ótimo para divulgar o trabalho deles pela primeira vez internacionalmente.

Durante uma reunião de Epstein com o grupo, a reação deles foi de espanto e surpresa.

-Alemanha? Sério? Nós nunca colocamos os pés pra fora da Inglaterra, isso é... - Ringo comentou, sem saber exatamente como terminar.

-Empolgante! Muito empolgante! - John respondeu de imediato, sentindo todas as características desse adjetivo.

-Desafiador também - ponderou George - mas é uma grande oportunidade, algo que não imaginávamos.

-Eu sei, tudo aconteceu meio repentinamente, mas exatamente isso, é uma grande oportunidade, e vocês não podem perder, não mesmo - Brian recomendou, feliz pela carreira deles estar alavancando - então, vocês concordam em irmos pra Hamburgo?

-Com certeza, Eppy - Paul respondeu por ele e pelos amigos.

Depois de toda burocracia pronta, restou se concentrar no que era mais prático sobre aquela viagem, fazer as malas e pegar o avião. Maureen ainda estava meio indecisa se deveria ir ou não, seria maravilhoso acompanhar os meninos na sua nova jornada, mas ela tinha seus próprios planos por enquanto.

-Ritchie, eu estava pensado que é melhor eu ficar - ela contou ao namorado, um dia antes de ele partir para Hamburgo - fico pensando em quem vai cuidar do apartamento, nós não temos outros conhecidos aqui, e além disso, não confio nos vizinhos.

-Se não perder essa desconfiança, você nunca vai poder viajar - ele apontou - e eu achei que você tivesse planos de viajar comigo, pra vários lugares.

-Eu tenho, eu ainda tenho, não pense que vou desistir e te deixar se divertir sem mim - ela garantiu - só acho que dessa vez, seja melhor eu ficar, e eu também quero fazer companhia à Cynthia.

-Claro, eu entendo, não se preocupa - ele beijou a testa dela - eu vou me cuidar direitinho e ligar sempre que puder.

-Acho bom mesmo - Maureen fez uma cara de exigência - mas não se despeça ainda, amanhã vamos até o aeroporto, Cyn e eu.

-Tá bem - Ringo assentiu, entendendo os planos da namorada.

Falando em Cynthia, depois de passar por uma fase de adaptação, agora ela estava prestes a passar por outra. Na faculdade, tudo corria bem, suas notas eram excelentes como sempre, e agora, só faltava mais um ano para terminar e começar a pensar numa carreira ligada a arte. Agora, ela lidava com o fato dos meninos começarem a ficarem famosos, chegando até a ir para a Alemanha por isso.

Ela até gostaria de ir junto, acompanhá-los mais uma vez enquanto faziam seu maravilhoso trabalho, mas as responsabilidades dela tinham falado mais alto e, mesmo que amasse John, não jogaria fora a oportunidade dos seus estudos avançados. Por fim, ela entendia que ela estava onde deveria, assim como John estava onde deveria estar. 

-Você não se importa que eu fique aqui, não é? - ela quis ter certeza, que o namorado fosse sincero com ela.

-Não, não mesmo, sério, sei o quanto a faculdade é importante pra você, e não quero ficar no seu caminho te empatando - ele explicou - sei que mesmo à distância você continua minha fã e torcendo por mim.

-Não só por você John, por George, Paul e Ringo também, não seja egoísta, meu amor - ela o corrigiu, rindo.

-Tá bem, é porque vou sentir sua falta - John confessou, falando de modo mais sério.

-Eu também - ela deu um sorriso um tanto tristonho, mas depois mudou a expressão, encarando a situação com coragem.

No dia seguinte, ela e Maureen distribuíram abraços aos meninos, seus abraços mais apertados foram reservados aos namorados. Por fim, apertaram a mão de Brian, desejando boa viagem e que ele se cuidasse e cuidasse do grupo.

-Podem deixar comigo - prometeu o empresário com um sorriso sincero - e vocês duas também, cuidem bem uma da outra. 

-Sim, sr. Epstein - Cynthia respondeu por ela e pela amiga.

As duas observaram o avião levantar voo, partindo rumo aos céus, levando seus amados para a Alemanha, onde elas e eles esperavam que desse tudo certo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Para os Beatles, a Alemanha a princípio, não era tão diferente da Inglaterra. Londres era um pouco parecida com Hamburgo, isso porque os garotos ainda estavam se adaptando a morar numa cidade grande, mas com o tempo, descobriram que os dois países tinham muitas coisas diferentes um do outro.

Colocando os pés no aeroporto, eles já sabiam o que fariam a partir dali, se hospedariam no hotel, teriam um tempo livre, e então a primeira noite de shows aconteceria. Eles tocariam praticamente todos os dias da semana, tirando uma folga aqui e ali, mas no geral, seu tempo seria bem gasto com trabalho, o que os meninos acharam revigorante e animador.

Era claro que eles fizeram um pouco de bagunça no hotel, já tinha se tornado uma tradição deles fazerem isso, e dessa vez, até mesmo George estava um pouco mais relaxado e animado e participou da brincadeira, pelo jeito ser um astro em ascensão estava fazendo bem para ele.

Mas então a noite chegou e as brincadeiras ficaram de lado, eles passaram a se concentrar no show que estavam prestes a fazer. Ao subirem no palco, houve vários olhares curiosos para eles, alguns até estranhando porque eles estavam vestidos de maneira tão formal, mas era essa a intenção, chamar atenção e curiosidade, de modo que quando eles começassem a se apresentar, surpreendessem a todos. Por outro lado, também havia os fãs que já os conheciam pela música, esses com certeza eram os mais ansiosos para vê-los ao vivo.

Assim, se deu início mais um show dos Beatles, chamando a atenção de todos, fazendo o público interagir com a música, deixando os fãs satisfeitos e ganhando novos fãs. Foi assim que se seguiu a estadia dos meninos em Hamburgo, seu trabalho estava ótimo, mas isso não queria dizer que Epstein poderia ficar totalmente tranquilo.

Era de se esperar que nas horas de folga, o grupo de amigos aproveitasse para saírem juntos, conhecendo a cidade e os lugares que a formavam. Nessas andanças, eles eram reconhecidos por muitas fãs, algumas respeitosas, que queriam apenas uma foto, um autógrafo, ou um simples abraço, dizer o quanto amavam seus artistas preferidos, suas músicas e tudo mais que os envolvia. Outras podiam ser bem sem noção, se atirando literalmente para cima deles. Nessas horas, os meninos tentavam de tudo para se desvencilhar desse tipo de fã, bem, talvez não os quatro.

Brian tinha reparado que às vezes Paul e John deixavam essas fãs muito à vontade perto deles, flertando e se aproximando delas perigosamente perto demais. Antes que uma catástrofe acontecesse, o empresário intervia, com a ajuda de George e Ringo, pela qual ele era muito grato.

-Já chega, vocês dois, vamos embora - Epstein demandou dos dois, de um modo que raramente fazia. 

Realmente, ele não costumava ser muito rígido, mesmo quando impunha regras, ele era sempre amável e compreensível, mas aquela situação já estava sugando sua paciência.

-Qual é, Eppy? - John respondeu descontraído - por que não podemos ter um pouco de diversão? Não é pra isso que estamos aqui?

-Eu achei que não teria problemas nós nos divertimos depois que trabalhamos tanto pra você, não merecemos uma pequena recompensa? - Paul levantou a questão no mesmo tom de John.

-Justamente por eu me preocupar de verdade com suas carreiras é que eu quero que vocês pensem direito no que estão fazendo - Brian continuou firme - eu não quero escândalos, não quero lidar com denúncias dessas mulheres que vocês deixam se aproximar de forma irresponsável e definitivamente não quero lidar com um filho que vocês não queiram assumir, quando toda a responsabilidade é sua.

-Calma, calma, calma aí, tá exagerando Eppy, nós sabemos nos cuidar - Paul se viu na obrigação de defender a ele e o amigo.

-Vocês podem não concordar, mas se eu não intervisse, isso já teria acontecido, e nada do que vocês falarem vai me convencer do contrário, e no fundo vocês sabem que estou falando a verdade, então não ousem me contestar - ele falou um pouco mais alto, deixando a dupla em silêncio mortal - vamos embora!

Sem mais argumentos, Paul e John seguiram os conselhos de seu empresário, uma das poucas pessoas que eles obedeciam e quem consideravam muito para quererem magoar. Além disso, a carreira deles e sua reputação estavam mesmo em jogo, e para John, ainda havia Cynthia a se considerar. Ao pensar nela, ele se sentiu um completo idiota.

Ela era perfeita demais pra ele, gentil, compreensiva, e ainda assim, ele mal tinha pensado nela desde que tinha colocado os pés na Alemanha. Isso mudou quando começou a ligar mais constantemente para ela, a ponto de ela dizer que precisava de um tempo para estudar em meio a tantas ligações. John ficou um pouco irritado com o comentário a princípio, mas a entendeu logo depois. Dessa maneira, ele começou a sentir uma enorme falta de casa, mal esperando voltar para a Londres depois que os shows em Hamburgo terminassem.


	16. Capítulo 16

A hora de voltar para casa se aproximava e por mais que a saudade da Inglaterra estivesse presente nos corações dos Beatles, eles também estavam pesarosos por deixar a Alemanha, ali tinham vivido experiências novas e marcantes, principalmente por causa de suas carreiras. Então, com esse espírito de lembrança e levar alguma recordação mais palpável de Hamburgo para casa, uma ideia se passou na cabeça de John, que logo foi compartilhada para os amigos.

-O que? Quer que a gente corte o cabelo feito o Justin Bieber? Isso é meio ridículo, John! - Paul, que com certeza era o mais vaidoso de todos, logo objetou a ideia.

-Não é igual do Justin Bieber, sua anta, é a moda da Alemanha, todos os caras da nossa idade estão usando, é um jeito de homenagear Hamburgo e agradecer por tudo que vivemos aqui - Lennon tentou explicar melhor, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu convencer ninguém.

-Pode não ser o cabelo do Justin Bieber agora, mas é de quando ele começou a carreira, ou seja, uma das fases mais criticadas dele - George apontou.

-Mas foi quando ele mais fez sucesso, não é? - Ringo contrapôs - talvez essa ideia de cortar o cabelo traga o mesmo tipo de sorte pra nós.

-Não Ringo, não acredito que tá concordando com isso - Paul voltou a reclamar - depois do George, você é o mais sensato dos quatro.

-Sério que acha isso? - o elogio surpreendeu o baterista.

-É, é sim, por isso que você escolheu a sábia decisão de concordar comigo - John se aproveitou da situação - qual é, Paulie? Está com medo de perder seu topete? Isso sim está fora de moda.

-Não está não! - protestou McCartney.

-Eu aposto que você tem medo de cortar o cabelo com um barbeiro que não conhece! - Insistiu Lennon, provocando o amigo até que conseguisse o que queria.

-Eu não tô com medo de nada, só você que não entende que eu não quero mudar de penteado, seu insuportável! – Paul falou mais alto.

-Paul, é melhor fazer logo o que ele quer, se você não gostar é só mudar depois – George sugeriu, tentando impedir uma briga maior.

-Tá bem – o baixista disse contrariado – só não esqueça disso, tá John? Eu posso cobrar o favor.

-Não seja tão ressentido, Paulie! – John sorriu para ele de um jeito travesso, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

Então eles tiveram o cabelo cortado, e no fim das contas, os quatro aprovaram o novo visual, era incrível como a franjinha tinha caído bem igualmente em cada um, até mesmo Brian tinha aprovado, porque o corte tinha dado ainda mais unidade ao visual dos Beatles, uma coisa que o empresário sempre prezava.

Assim, eles voltaram pra casa, sem muito estardalhaço no aeroporto. Ali havia uma boa quantidade de fãs, mas nada parecido com os casos ensandecidos da Alemanha. O melhor de tudo isso era poder reencontrar o rosto familiar de Maureen e Cynthia, até mesmo Paul e George tinham sentindo falta delas, já que eram suas queridas amigas.

-Mas o que que é isso? – Maureen foi a primeira a questionar, olhando diretamente para o corte de cabelo deles.

-Hã... tudo ideia do John, e nós acabamos gostando também - Ringo tentou justificar, se sentindo um pouco sem graça.

-É diferente, e vocês parecem uns meninos de 12 anos, mas até que combinou com vocês - Maureen elaborou um pouco mais sua opinião.

-Eu gostei, vocês estão com cara de comportados e descolados ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que é meio confuso, mas faz bastante sentido pra mim - Cynthia opinou, apenas feliz por rever o namorado e os amigos, não se importando tanto com o cabelo deles.

-Ah como eu senti falta disso, Cyn! - John se aproximou dela, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, lhe dando um grande beijo que a deixou envergonhada.

-John, esse é um lugar público... - ela reclamou, baixinho.

-Mas isso mostra o quanto eu estava com saudade de você - ele replicou, no que ela apenas sorriu, estava feliz por John continuar tão apaixonado.

Então, eles deixaram o aeroporto, voltando para casa e ao trabalho. Por enquanto, eles começavam a trabalhar num novo álbum, até ter seu lançamento feito, causando uma boa repercussão outra vez, repetindo seu sucesso e a rotina de turnê, de maneira que os meninos viajaram mais três meses, divulgando o novo trabalho por todo o país, sua fama e popularidade crescendo cada vez mais por isso.

Assim, uma grande oportunidade chegou, outro convite irrecusável que Brian aceitou com toda alegria. Ele olhou com orgulho para os meninos antes que fizesse a nova proposta.

-Bom, vocês foram convidados para tocar nos Estados Unidos, mas não para fazer shows, e sim aparecer na TV - Epstein explicou - isso vai ser ótimo pra vocês, é como se o mundo inteiro estivesse vendo vocês, então, meus garotos, se preparem, porque eu tenho a impressão de que vai ser algo muito grande.

Ao mesmo tempo que se sentiram intimidados, mais uma vez os Beatles decidiram encarar a nova aventura que estava prestes a acontecer diante deles.


	17. Capítulo 17

Dessa vez, Maureen achou melhor acompanhar Ringo. Sua estadia em Londres já estava arrumada e organizada, assim suas preocupações tinham acabado e seu tempo estava livre, além disso, ela realmente queria acompanhar de mais de perto a carreira do namorado. Ela também sabia que nos próximos dias Cynthia não teria tempo para ela, apenas para seus estudos intensivos de último ano de faculdade, assim, parecia que tudo indicava que ela deveria estar presente nessa viagem.

Realmente a América era a terra dos sonhos, pelos olhos de turistas ingleses dos Beatles e de Maureen, os Estados Unidos eram bem parecidos com o que Hollywood sempre emulava nos filmes, ainda assim, eles estavam ali a trabalho. Seguiram a rotina de hotel e ensaios, não teriam shows intensivos, mas a banda sabia que se apresentaria ao vivo e não queria fazer feio em rede nacional e ainda por cima, na frente de todo o mundo. Epstein tinha comentado a grande chance de a apresentação repercutir internacionalmente pela internet, ou seja, os Beatles tinham que estar preparados para isso.

Enquanto os meninos estavam ocupados com ensaios, e como Maureen já sabia da regra deles de ter privacidade e mais ninguém além da banda e dos produtores no estúdio, ela aproveitou para conhecer Nova York. Era inacreditável demais pensar que ela estava olhando para os famosos telões da Times Square em pessoal, vendo os letreiros da Broadway, caminhando pelos ares frescos do Central Park. Quando ela deixou o Park, pensou em ir imediatamente à Estátua da Liberdade, mas preferiu guardar esse passeio especial para mais tarde, para que Ringo aproveitasse com ela, assim, seria mais especial ainda.

Um dia depois, no início da noite, ela e a banda estavam a caminho dos estúdios do programa de Ed Sullivan num carro de luxo, era outra coisa inacreditável e fantástica para Maureen. Era natural que ela se sentisse uma verdadeira madame, mas logo depois se lembrou porque estava ali, apoiar seu namorado e seus amigos.

O produtor do programa veio cumprimentá-los pessoalmente e o quarteto agiu com toda educação e cordialidade que Epstein sabia que eles tinham, o que o deixou orgulhoso. Logo depois, o próprio Ed Sullivan veio conhecê-los.

-Sejam bem vindos à América e ao meu programa - ele anunciou depois de apertar as mãos deles - eu ouvi o álbum de vocês, é realmente uma beleza, é ótimo relembrar alguns clássicos e como vocês compõe num estilo mais clássico, vocês são rapazes de muito talento.

-Muito obrigado, sr. Sullivan, esperamos fazer jus a todos seus elogios - John disse de um jeito galante, que arrancou um sorriso do apresentador.

Um tempo depois, maquiadoras vieram dar uns últimos retoques no seu visual, aquilo era estranhamente peculiar para os meninos, mas eles aceitaram que era algo que fazia parte do show. O produtor veio avisar que eles tinham 5 minutos até serem chamados por Sullivan. Maureen, que estava ali acompanhando tudo, então entendeu que era melhor tomar seu lugar na plateia.

-Vai ser uma ótima apresentação, pessoal! - ela disse com toda convicção, encorajando cada um deles.

Eles sorriram agradecidos, RIngo beijou a testa dela em retribuição, a deixando partir logo em seguida. Assim, eles suspiraram fundo, atentos ao que estava acontecendo dentro do estúdio.

-E com vocês, diretamente de Liverpool, da Inglaterra, para a América e o mundo, os Beatles! - anunciou Ed Sullivan, sua voz em alto e bom som, deixando a banda ansiosa, conforme caminhavam até o palco.

Era natural que eles olhassem para a plateia no pequeno intervalo que tinham entre o caminho até os instrumentos. John e Paul, espontâneos e introvertidos, acenaram e sorriram com facilidade, George e Ringo deram sorrisos mais contidos e tímidos, mas os quatro de forma igual estavam gratos pela animação e recepção calorosa do público americano.

Começaram a sua playlist de apresentação com "All My Loving", era ainda inédita ao público, o que chamou atenção da plateia, prendendo a atenção deles, assim como Brian tinha previsto, já que ele tinha sugerido começar com uma canção inédita. Depois então, foram para as mais conhecidas e mais populares, era incrível ver como eles sabiam a letra das canções e estavam cantando junto. Ao fim, o quarteto deu sua clássica reverência e então seu tempo de apresentação acabou.

Sullivan pediu por um intervalo e ainda assim, a plateia continuava aplaudindo, gritando e assobiando, era uma sensação incrível para os garotos de Liverpool.

-Olha rapazes, eu preciso agradecer pessoalmente a vocês por isso, a audiência foi a loucura, os produtores me disseram que nosso programa foi o mais visto na última hora, e isso se deve tudo a vocês - elogiou o apresentador com todo orgulho e prestígio.

-É mesmo? Nós realmente fizemos isso? - Ringo disse, impressionado.

-Mas ainda havia dúvida sobre nós? É claro que não, Rings, nós fizemos nosso melhor e aí está o resultado - explicou Paul, o que fez Ed rir com o comentário.

-Vocês certamente são muito divertidos, seria um prazer revê-los de novo - disse o apresentador - melhor, estou convidando vocês para uma festa, na minha casa nessa sexta, vou esperar por vocês e quem quiserem levar.

-Uau... É uma honra, sr. Sullivan, nós vamos sim, obrigado pelo convite - John respondeu.

Um tempo depois, eles deixaram o estúdio, mas a questão da festa ainda teria que passar pelo crivo de Brian Epstein.

-Acham que o sr. Epstein vai gostar dessa ideia de festa? - questionou George.

-Não seja estraga prazeres, amigo, vamos torcer pra que ele veja isso como uma recompensa pelos nossos esforços e conquistas - Paul argumentou - nós atingimos o topo de audiência, merecemos uma comemoração.

Estranhamente, George estava inclinado a concordar com o baixista.


	18. Capítulo 18

Paul não estava errado em deduzir que Brian daria essa recompensa a eles, afinal, a apresentação dos Beatles no programa de Ed Sullivan tinha sido impecável, e era bom eles comparecerem na festa do apresentador como agradecimento pela oportunidade de participarem do seu programa e serem tão bem recebidos por ele.

No entanto, assim como na Alemanha, Brian os acompanharia em tudo que fizessem, garantindo que eles não extrapolariam em nada. Quem também ficou empolgada com a ideia de festa foi Maureen, querendo estar presente nessa parte mais badalada e agitada da vida dos Beatles. Mas um segundo depois de Ringo ter falado sobre o convite, ela começou a surtar.

-Eu não posso ir pra uma festa dessas com as roupas que eu tenho, sério, eu preciso estar apresentável, e você também - ela logo constatou.

-O que? O que tem de errado com minhas roupas? Você nunca achou nenhum defeito nelas, então por que vai começar agora? - ele ficou confuso e perdido com tanta preocupação.

-Certo, meu amor, me escuta só - Maureen se concentrou nas suas próximas palavras - não tem nada de errado com suas roupas do dia-a-dia, eu gosto de como se veste, mas é que agora você é um cara famoso que apareceu na televisão, e as pessoas costumam reparar ainda mais em como os artistas se vestem, ainda mais numa festa como essa que nós vamos, então nós temos que causar uma boa impressão, entende?

-Entendo, mesmo te achando exagerada - Ringo foi sincero.

-Exagerada, eu? Eu só estou preocupada com a sua reputação, Richard Starkey! - ela foi ainda mais enérgica, como ele esperava.

Ringo a impediu de dizer mais alguma coisa com um beijo.

-Pode me ajudar então com essa coisa de escolher a roupa perfeita pra festa, mas se acalme, meu amor, tá bem assim? - ele propôs.

-Tá bem, mas não espere que eu me acalme por completo - ela avisou.

No fim das contas, Maureen conseguiu convencer Ringo a acompanhá-la às compras e os dois acharam o look perfeito para a noite. Os dois tinham a impressão um tanto pretensiosa que seriam o casal mais bem vestido da festa.

Quanto aos companheiros do baterista, eles encaravam a noite com empolgação, por poder conhecer pessoas novas e divulgar seu trabalho, de certa forma. George, porém, estava um tanto nervoso, não se sentia bem em lugares lotados, mas quem sabe com seus amigos por perto, conseguiria lidar melhor com tudo isso.

O próprio Ed Sullivan os recebeu assim que eles chegaram, pedindo para que ficassem à vontade. O grupo encontrou um bom lugar para se sentar e assim, foi natural que eles olhassem ao seu redor. Mais convidados foram chegando, a maioria americanos, mas para a surpresa do grupo que veio direto de Londres, havia mais alguns britânicos ali.

-Gente, vocês não conhecem aquela garota de algum lugar? - Paul disse ao grupo, enquanto observava com curiosidade uma das convidadas, ela era ruiva, tinha um rosto delicado, um nariz bonito, mas destacado, e seu rosto era estranhamente familiar.

-Como assim, Paul? Não conhecemos ninguém aqui - Ringo não compreendeu direito.

-Mas de quem exatamente você está falando? - Maureen ficou curiosa com aquela suposição.

-Aquela ali - Paul tentou apontar discretamente, mexendo a cabeça em direção à ruiva.

-Espera aí! - Maureen notou a moça também - ela é a Jane Asher, ela tava na última temporada de Coronation Street! Eu não acredito que ela tá aqui!

-Tá dizendo que ela fez aquela novela? Ah é por isso que eu achei o rosto dela familiar, ela é atriz, então... - Paul entendeu tudo, e por um instante, pensou em se levantar e ir até lá falar com ela.

Jane era uma moça bonita, e o baixista não perderia a oportunidade de falar com ela. Se levantou rapidamente, para o desespero de seus amigos e empresário, que por fim, ficaram observando por um breve período de tempo no que aquilo ia dar.

-Oi, tudo bem? Está uma bela noite hoje, não? - ele a cumprimentou, jogando todo charme possível, esperando para ver qual seria a reação de Jane.

-Oi, é sim, bela noite - a estratégia de Paul deu certo, já que ela respondeu com um sorriso - eu posso saber quem é você?

-Ah claro, onde estão os meus modos? - Paul deu uma risadinha, também charmosa - McCartney, Paul McCartney.

-Eu sou a Jane, prazer em te conhecer, McCartney - ela brincou com ele.

-Pode me chamar de Paul - ele quis ser mais informal - então, também foi convidada pelo Ed? Nós acabamos de nos tornar amigos.

-Verdade? Eu não tenho muita certeza disso, mas ele me conhece há um tempo, aliás, como é que você conheceu o sr. Sullivan? - Jane estava um tanto desconfiada.

-Bom, eu e meus amigos fomos a última atração do programa do Ed, os Beatles, sabe? Nós somos até que uma banda relativamente famosa na nossa terra - Paul falou com orgulho.

-Nossa terra? Na Inglaterra? Sabe que eu sou de lá e nunca ouvi sobre vocês? - Jane continuou com dúvidas sobre aquele sujeito.

-Acha que tô mentindo, né? Mas não, tô falando sério, é só procurar por nós - ele deixou o charme de lado, tentando convencê-la com seriedade - eu sou o baixista da banda.

-Certo, eu acredito em você - ela acabou sorrindo.

-Bom, se você quiser, está convidada para o nosso próximo show - ele disse por fim, esperando que aquilo causasse mais algum efeito positivo e mantivesse Jane interessada nele.

-Eu acho que vou gostar disso - ela considerou a possibilidade - obrigada.

-De nada, Jane - ele lhe deu uma piscadela, o que a fez rir, cedendo aos encantos de Paul.


	19. Capítulo 19

Jane ficou um tanto surpresa com aquela aparição repentina do tal Paul, que, como ela tinha deixado claro a ele, era um completo desconhecido a ela. Mesmo assim, ele tinha sido simpático e educado, o que causou uma curiosidade maior da parte dela sobre ele.

Quando Paul se afastou dela, na festa na casa de Ed Sullivan, Jane continuou o observando de longe, cercado pelos amigos e mais duas garotas. Pelo jeito, elas eram namoradas de outros dois rapazes diferentes e não de Paul. Jane se surpreendeu ao pensar e reparar nisso, ela realmente se importava se McCartney era comprometido ou não? Talvez sim, talvez ela quisesse se aproximar mais dele e quem sabe, se ela realmente quisesse isso, tornar-se sua namorada.

Antes que tanto ele como ela fossem embora da festa, ela fez questão de procurá-lo outra vez. 

-Hã, Paul? - perguntou ela, tentando chamar sua atenção, ainda se sentindo um pouco incerta, esperando o que ele faria a seguir.

-Sim, Jane? Que bom te ver outra vez - ele deu outro sorriso charmoso.

-Bem, tecnicamente estávamos no mesmo lugar na última hora - ela apontou, um tanto divertida - mas eu queria só perguntar uma coisa, sabe quando e onde vai acontecer o próximo show de vocês?

-Ah você quer mesmo nos ver? Que ótimo - ele ficou empolgado por conseguir recrutar mais uma fã - bom, eu mesmo não tenho certeza disso, mas eu te aviso assim que souber.

-Como pretende me avisar, sr. McCartney? - Jane perguntou de propósito.

-É simples, não é? - ele deu de ombros - a tecnologia está aí pra facilitar nossas vidas, então... me concederia a honra de ter seu telefone no meio dos meus contatos? Você sabe, pra eu te avisar sobre o show.

-Aham, boa desculpa, Paul, mas você é muito criativo e acabou me convencendo - Jane acabou rindo.

Ela tomou o celular das mãos deles, digitou seu número e entregou de volta.

-Eu posso te ligar pra outras ocasiões também, não é? - ele tentou ter mais benefícios.

-Hã, depende de que tipo de ocasiões estamos falando - ela logo esclareceu, pedindo um pouco mais de respeito.

-Então, nos vemos no nosso próximo show - Paul se despediu de novo dela, naquela noite.

-Ou quem sabe até mais breve que isso - Jane deixou no ar de propósito, se afastando logo em seguida.

Dessa vez, ela realmente tinha retornado de volta ao hotel em que estava. De volta ao grupo de Liverpool, Maureen não perdeu tempo em saber o que afinal de contas estava acontecendo entre Jane e Paul.

-Por que é que você tava incomodando tanto a Jane Asher? Você não sabe que ela é uma estrela? - Maureen perguntou, provocando.

-Ora, nós também somos, nós quatro, aliás, em ascensão - Paul sentiu a necessidade de defender ele e os amigos - e eu não estava incomodando ninguém, ela gostou de conversar comigo.

-Ah é? Sobre o que exatamente conversaram? - John estava incrédulo e curioso.

-Basicamente, senti que ela está na minha, e garanti que ela vai ser mais uma das nossas fãs - Paul disse com toda convicção.

-Nossa, Paul, isso é horrível de se pensar - Cynthia comentou - quer dizer, é legal elas gostarem da música de vocês, mas você achar que ela está caindo na sua lábia é um tanto...

-Convencido? Também concordo - foi a vez de George provocar.

-Vão debochando enquanto podem, eu sei o que rolou entre nós e o que ainda pode acontecer - o baixista continuou convicto.

-Quer um conselho sincero? Deixa a paquera de lado e se preocupa com o que realmente importa, nosso próximo show - Ringo aconselhou - e se ela realmente gostar de você, vai ser um bônus.

-Ela já gosta de mim, Ringo, eu sei disso - Paul tinha toda certeza.

Aquela noite já estava muito comprida para o grupo de Liverpool, de modo que não restava mais nada além de ir para o hotel, descansar um pouco. Eles tiveram mais alguns dias nos Estados Unidos, voltando para casa logo em seguida. E como era de se esperar, mais trabalho esperava os Beatles.

Antes que voltassem à rotina do estúdio, algo os pegou de surpresa assim que seu avião pousou no aeroporto em Londres.


	20. Capítulo 20

Assim que o grupo de Liverpool se colocou de pé para sair do avião, um certo burburinho estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Aquilo era curioso, no mínimo espantoso, alguma coisa deveria estar acontecendo, mas que por enquanto ninguém estava entendendo nada. Quando os meninos e Maureen chegaram às escadas, deram de cara com a explicação da agitação, que os deixou mais alarmados ainda do que à princípio.

Havia literalmente uma multidão de fãs na área de desembarque, cartazes se destacavam no meio do povo, com frases de amor aos Beatles, mais algumas capas de discos com os rostos de Paul, John, George e Ringo, e é claro, com o ocasional celular posicionado para filmá-los e tirar uma selfie, caso alguns sortudos tivessem essa chance.

A gritaria tomou conta do local conforme eles desciam as escadas, estava claro, toda aquela aclamação era por causa do quarteto. Era difícil não se sentir como um verdadeiro rei, mas esse sentimento teve uma repercussão diferente em cada um dos rapazes. Para John, lhe dava uma sensação de orgulho, de finalmente conquistar um sucesso palpável, uma admiração louca e contagiante, que ele acreditava que certamente mereciam.

Paul sentia quase a mesma coisa, era uma satisfação e contentamento enorme ver que eram admirados, queridos, que tantas pessoas se importavam com seu trabalho a ponto de se darem ao trabalho de ir até o aeroporto para vê-los de perto.

George e Ringo se intimidaram um pouco, mas o baterista tinha ficado mais confortável que o guitarrista com tudo aquilo. Ringo sorriu ao ver tanto entusiasmo, agradecido por aquela acolhida e recepção, no entanto, ele precisou segurar a mão de Maureen um pouco mais forte, se equilibrando diante da grande aclamação. Ela por sua vez, olhava para o namorado e os amigos com orgulho, diante da prova que conquistaram tamanho sucesso.

Harrison se sentiu acanhando, era como se de repente, se ele desse um passo em falso, cometesse um errinho qualquer que fosse, aquela multidão apontaria e o criticaria por isso. Por um momento, procurou forças nos amigos para lidar com tudo aquilo, observando como John, Paul e Ringo reagiram. Para eles, tudo parecia bem, tinha sido uma ótima e maravilhosa surpresa. Nesse momento, George sentiu dentro de si que sentia gratidão por todas aquelas pessoas que estavam ali para vê-los, que apreciavam seu talento, aquilo era fruto de reconhecimento de muito trabalho duro. Foi esse sentimento que o fez lidar melhor com aquela repentina aparição.

Assim, os Beatles foram descendo as escadas, acenando para a multidão, sorrindo, mostrando seu melhor lado de simpatia e gratidão. Até chegarem ao chão novamente, tudo correu bem, mas eles mudaram de ideia sobre aquela comoção quando chegaram mais perto dos fãs. A gritaria foi unânime, então o primeiro empurrão veio, uma mão e um cotovelo procurando espaço, donos de alguém atrás de um autógrafo. Foi automático mais empurrões e a sensação de serem sufocados e atacados. 

Fãs mais ousadas, principalmente jovens moças ensandecidas começaram a puxar os casacos dos rapazes, e foi nessa hora, que Maureen, junto com eles, começou a sentir medo. Ela sentiu empurrões contra ela, tentando afastá-la de Ringo. Ele por sua vez, a envolveu com seus braços de forma protetora, tentando impedir que qualquer um a machucasse. A situação chegou num pico tão insustentável, que o grupo começou a correr o mais rápido possível, precisavam escapar do que tinha se transformado um verdadeiro ataque, conseguirem chegar a um lugar seguro de uma vez por todas.

Mal Evans, seu assessor e roadie, tinha chegado mais cedo, preparando os carros que os levariam para casa. Ao verem o rosto dele, o grupo se sentiu aliviado, entendendo logo o que deveriam fazer. George dividiu o carro com Maureen e Ringo, enquanto Paul e John subiram no outro veículo. 

O que eles sentiam era que uma típica coisa boa, quando aumentada em um número muito maior, podia se tornar algo muito ruim. Era algo muito dúbio, era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, era sinal de sucesso, de que as coisas estavam dando certo, mas todo aquele assédio era bastante desconfortável. 

Passando algumas horas depois daquele fatídico episódio, os meninos conseguiram se reunir para conversar sobre aquilo. Era evidente que não conseguiriam lidar com isso sozinhos, guardando somente para si.

-Tá bom, podemos concordar que esse lance do aeroporto não foi muito legal? - George teve coragem de iniciar o difícil assunto.

-É, gente, eu sei que é muito bom nós estarmos fazendo sucesso e termos bastante fãs, afinal, a gente trabalha pra que os outros nos ouçam, mas isso, foi bastante exagerado - Ringo elaborou um pouco mais - é como se nós fôssemos...

-Reis, deuses, donos do mundo... - murmurou John - concordo que puxarem a gente e empurrar não foi nada bom, mas vocês sabem o que isso significa.

-Nós somos um verdadeiro fenômeno - Paul respondeu - e pelo jeito isso não vai acabar por aqui.

Houve um entendimento entre os quatro que eles teriam que aprender a lidar com aquela forma de expressão dos fãs da melhor maneira possível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos na famosa chegada dos meninos de volta à Inglaterra, um dos eventos mais conhecidos da Beatlemania. Essa foi minha versão desse fato, espero que tenha ficado bem convincente.


	21. Capítulo 21

Depois de tamanho susto, dias mais tranquilos vieram para os Beatles. Finalizaram seu terceiro álbum, começando a pensar na divulgação e no cronograma de turnês. O que não aconteceu nesse meio tempo foi Jane entrar em contato com Paul novamente. Pelo jeito, os amigos dele estavam certos sobre ela não estar tão a fim dele assim.

No entanto, na noite em que a turnê de "A Hard Day's Night" começaria em Londres, um aviso deixou Paul em alerta. Mal Evans, que era o responsável por organizar cada um de seus shows e como tudo seria apresentado, entrou no camarim da banda no Royal Albert Hall.

-Paul, tem uma garota querendo falar com você, ela jura que te conhece, e pra ser sincero, ela não me parece uma simples fã - Mal explicou - acho melhor você ir falar com ela.

-Tá - o baixista concordou e se levantou, meio assustado com aquela questão repentina.

Se levantou para ver quem poderia ser a tal garota e então, se deu de cara com Jane Asher, que sorria com o mesmo entusiasmo para ele.

-Oi, Paul, espero não estar atrapalhando - Jane disse primeiro, já que ele parecia completamente em silêncio, espantado por vê-la ali.

-Não, não, não estou, não estou por enquanto, vamos ter o show daqui a pouco - ele cortou sua frase com um sorriso - aliás, obrigado, obrigado mesmo por ter vindo, e bom, agora eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra você.

-Isso só até o show começar - apontou Jane, o que fez as orelhas de Paul corarem, era incrível como ela tinha facilidade para rebater os argumento dele - eu só queria te avisar que eu vim, como você me convidou, e se você precisar, te desejo sorte no show de hoje.

-É, sabe, sorte não tem muito a ver com o que a gente faz, é preciso muito talento e trabalho duro, e aí, somos recompensados com a sua presença e de todo o restante do público - Paul explicou - de qualquer forma, muito obrigado mesmo por ter vindo, espero que goste e... será que eu posso te pedir mais um favor?

-Acho que sim, só diga - Jane ficou curiosa.

-Não vá embora quando o show acabar, mesmo se achar que foi tudo muito ruim - Paul pediu de coração, apesar do bom humor - eu queria muito falar com você de novo.

-Eu também - Jane confessou.

Com mais um sorriso, ela se despediu, deixando Paul no camarim, terminando de se preparar. Jane, já com o resto do público, se preparava e esperava o show que estava prestes a ver. Ela não tinha conhecido os Beatles até encontrá-los na festa de Ed Sullivan, e ainda assim, ela não sabia quase nada sobre eles. Foi por isso que vê-los usando terno no palco a surpreendeu, ela imaginou que tipo de música eles tocavam para estarem vestidos daquela forma.

Quando a primeira nota da guitarra saiu rasgando das caixas de som, iniciando a canção "A Hard Day's Night", Jane prendeu toda sua atenção na música e nos rapazes, se deixando levar pela canção. Era uma melodia agitada com uma letra alto astral, e até bem humorada, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela eram os trejeitos e a maneira como Paul cantava e tocava, estava claro como ele era encantador até trabalhando.

Jane continuou prestando atenção, apreciando cada uma das músicas, das mais melancólicas, lentas e românticas às um pouco mais agitadas, no fim das contas, ela se sentia uma fã dos Beatles, realmente tinha apreciado o trabalho deles. Como prometido, ela foi até Paul, o procurando no término do show, não somente para cumprir a promessa, mas porque realmente queria parabenizar ele e os amigos pelo excelente show que tinham feito.

-Oi, Jane, que bom que não foi embora - ele foi até ela, na porta do camarim do teatro - então, o que achou de tudo?

-Olha você tinha razão sobre essa coisa de talento e trabalho duro, vocês são ótimos, sério! - ela elogiou com sincera empolgação - você também é ótimo!

-Muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo - ele sorriu agradecido - e então? Será que você viria a outros shows nossos?

-Sim, com certeza, eu acabei gostando do trabalho de vocês de verdade - ela afirmou.

-E quanto a mim? Será que você, não sei, tipo assim, aceitaria sair comigo? - Paul tentou a sorte.

-Sério que tá me chamando pra sair? - Jane não esperava por isso, ao menos não naquele momento - tá bem, eu aceito, só me liga e saímos juntos, tá bom?

-Tá bom - Paul respondeu de um jeito vitorioso.

-Eu vou indo então, te vejo no nosso encontro - ela se despediu, saindo dali, pensando no que tinha feito.

Paul não parecia ser um cara ruim, só muito charmoso e ainda muito mais convencido, mas ele tinha um jeito especial de falar com ela que acabou convencendo Jane de que sair com ele não era uma ideia tão má assim. 

Esse encontro não demorou muito, dois dias depois, após os shows principais de "A Hard Day's Night" em Londres, eles se encontraram na lanchonete favorita de Jane, Paul tinha sido gentil em deixá-la escolher o lugar que eles iriam. Chegaram a se encontrar lá, Jane estava sentada em uma das mesinhas, vendo alguma coisa no celular, como qualquer outra moça, mas seu cabelo ruivo se destacava, o que fez Paul a encontrar com facilidade.

-Oi, Jane - disse ele de um jeito que ela estava se acostumando a ouvir - te deixei muito tempo esperando?

-Oi, na verdade não - ela sorriu satisfeita - eu meio que acabei de chegar.

Mais uma vez, ele deixou que ela decidisse o que eles iriam comer, já que por ser uma antiga frequentadora do lugar, conhecia o cardápio como ninguém. Paul seguiu as recomendações dela e assim, dividiram a refeição composta por sanduíches. Acabaram conversando sobre o trabalho de Jane, as coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer, como amava atuar. Paul respondeu com histórias de como os Beatles se formaram, como Brian podia ser chato e amoroso ao mesmo tempo, e as aventuras dele em Londres, se adaptando ao lugar.

Por um momento significativo, trocaram um olhar que significava a mesma coisa. Era claro como tinham gostado um do outro, e assim, o beijo que aconteceu foi inevitável.


	22. Capítulo 22

Jane ficou surpresa com o que aconteceu, mesmo esperando que isso acontecesse, ela realmente estava gostando de Paul e, uma hora ou outra, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cederia aos encantos dele. Mas pela conversa mais elaborada que tiveram na lanchonete, viu que ele era muito mais que charme e um rostinho bonito, ele era um cara com grande sonhos e coração, além de ser gentil, por isso, estava realmente disposta a dar uma chance a ele.

Paul por sua vez, sentia-se extremamente vitorioso, tinha se apaixonado por Jane desde que a tinha visto e cada vez mais, até que finalmente se encontraram com calma naquela ocasião e ele não poderia perder a oportunidade.

-Então... - ela disse, depois do beijo - isso faz de mim sua namorada, estou certa, sr. McCartney?

-Claro que está, só não me chame de senhor, fica estranho minha namorada me chamar de senhor - ele brincou.

-Tá bem, Paul - Jane concordou e o beijou outra vez.

As semanas seguintes foram marcadas pela adaptação de Jane e Paul um ao outro, ela ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer, cumprindo o contrato que tinha com a TV, com a novela que estava gravando no momento, mas já de olho no futuro, selecionando audições futuras em que participar. Paul se ocupou com mais shows de divulgação e compôr novas músicas, mas entre tudo isso, sempre acabava soltando um suspiro apaixonado pela namorada.

-Ah parece que alguém realmente está namorando sério - George disse ao fim de uma sessão de gravação.

-É Geo, eu não posso evitar, eu amo a Jane de verdade, e nem sem direito explicar o que aconteceu - Paul respondeu com ar sonhador.

-Assim é o amor verdadeiro - Ringo confirmou, lembrando da sua própria experiência com Maureen.

-Falando nas meninas, é melhor nós irmos andando, Cynthia me pediu pra encontrá-la na faculdade e nós nos vemos na casa dos Starkey daqui a pouco, como combinado, não é Rings? - John listou seus planos, olhando para o baterista ao terminar de falar.

-É, é sim, é o que combinamos pra hoje - Richard deu um sorriso sem graça, pensando no jeito com que o amigo disse "casa dos Starkey", se referindo a ele e a Maureen, mesmo que John não tivesse a mínima noção dos planos dele para a noite - leva a Jane junto com você, tá Paul? Acho que ela vai gostar de passar um tempo com a gente.

-Com certeza, ela chegou a dizer que acha que vocês são mais legais e educados do que eu - Paul replicou.

-Ela precisa conhecer a gente pra saber da verdade mesmo - George respondeu, contestando que Jane talvez não tinha tanta razão assim.

Seus amigos protestaram um pouco por isso, mas ele nem ligou e só riu. Como combinado, mais tarde, estavam todos no apartamento de Ringo e Maureen. Foi ela quem recebeu a todos, encontrando Jane pela segunda vez, desde que tinha a conhecido.

-Oi, Jane - Maureen foi bem simpática - que prazer em te ver outra vez, desculpa não fomos devidamente apresentadas, eu sou Maureen Cox, mas pode me chamar de Mo.

-Ah tudo bem, Mo, eu me lembro de você, na festa do Ed Sullivan, e Paul me falou de você, você é namorada do Ringo - Jane contou o que sabia sobre a anfitriã.

-Sim, eu mesma - ela confirmou, assentindo - bom, fique à vontade aqui na minha casa.

-Obrigada mesmo - Jane sorriu de volta, tendo uma boa impressão de Maureen, era como se a atriz soubesse que ela era uma fã sua, mas mesmo assim, estava sendo respeitosa, isso era louvável.

A srta. Asher às vezes tinha a impressão que era comum a outros artistas que as pessoas se aproximavam dela só porque era famosa, ou porque eles queriam algum benefício. Com Paul e seus amigos, ela não sentia nada disso, eles já estavam começando a experimentar o que era essa impressão e a entendiam bem. 

Enquanto todos conversavam, Cynthia não puxou muito assunto com Jane diretamente, ainda estava meio atordoada ao pensar que Paul estava namorando uma atriz, por mais que ela fosse bem comum, quase como qualquer outra garota.

-Você tá bem, Cyn? - Maureen perguntou à amiga, quando elas estavam na cozinha, um pouco longe de toda conversa.

-Ah eu? Não, eu tô sim, só pensando aqui e ali - Cynthia tentou se explicar - é que é meio espantoso o Paul estar namorando uma atriz...

-Eu sei, é bem improvável, mas minha querida, nós também estamos na mesma situação que ela, namoramos um Beatle - Maureen declarou com espanto - quero dizer, ela é normal como a gente, temos isso em comum, e acho que vamos nos tornar amigas por isso, não deixa a fama dela te amedrontar.

-Puxa, Mo, eu não disse nada sobre isso e você simplesmente percebeu - Cynthia conseguiu dar uma risadinha.

-É que você é minha melhor amiga, te entendo bastante, e ainda estou aqui, sempre que precisar - Maureen garantiu sua amizade mais uma vez.

Cynthia sorriu, a abraçando por gratidão, tendo certeza que a querida Mo seria sua grande amiga por toda vida.


	23. Capítulo 23

A noite tinha sido bem agradável para o grupo de Liverpool, incluindo a nova integrante do grupo. Aconteceu que Jane gostou dos amigos de Paul, inclusive suas amigas, mesmo sentindo a timidez de Cynthia e a espontaneidade de Maureen.

Cynthia por sua vez, compreendeu a situação que se encontravam, e resolveu seguir os conselhos de Maureen, não se importar tanto com a fama de Jane e vê-la como uma nova amiga. 

Então, todos se despediram dos donos da casa e deixaram Ringo e Maureen a sós. De repente, ele passou a respirar fundo, forçando seus passos até o quarto, como se uma força invisível, querendo impedi-lo do que ele estava prestes a fazer. E realmente essa força existia, era a força do medo.

Fazia muito tempo que estava pensando em pedir Maureen em casamento, desde que tinham se mudado para Londres. A grande mudança deles e com certeza, o aumento do seu salário, eram sinais de que não deveria perder essa oportunidade. Por outro lado, era um grande passo, uma grande virada na sua vida, muita coisa estava acontecendo rápido demais e ele não queria assustar Maureen com mais esse acontecimento espetacular. Mas agora, tudo estava mais estável e os dois estavam habituados às novidades. 

Era uma noite calma e tranquila, alegre pela amizade do grupo, mas nesse momento, era um instante quieto e íntimo, algo que deveria ser especial. Finalmente Ringo conseguiu pegar o anel escondido que tinha mantido em segredo por alguns meses. Mesmo com o objeto já em mãos, o medo tentava prendê-lo outra vez.

-Meu amor, você tá bem? - Maureen perguntou de forma curiosa, preocupada, sem entender o que tinha paralisado seu namorado daquela forma.

-Eu... - ele se virou para ela, colocando a mão atrás das costas - eu...

-Richard, o que tá acontecendo? O que é que tá escondendo? - ela continuou exigindo.

Ela olhou desconfiada para o namorado, tentando tirar de suas mãos o objeto misterioso, no que Ringo tentou se esquivar, feito uma criança teimosa. Antes que Maureen descobrisse por si só sem que ele declarasse sua intenção, ele se ajoelhou aos pés delas.

-Mas por que você tá implorando agora? - ela estranhou ainda mais.

-Maureen, meu amor, só me escuta - ele suspirou, olhando para ela, determinado, segurando suas mãos - eu te amo muito, te amo desde que te conheci e vou continuar te amando, eu agradeço por todo seu apoio, todo seu amor, sua companhia constante, e por isso, eu só queria te pedir, aceita se casar comigo?

Ao terminar de falar, ele lhe mostrou o anel, arrancando um grande grito abafado de Maureen. Não era exatamente assim que ela pensava terminar sua noite, mas não era nem de longe uma coisa ruim.

-Seu tolinho! Você escondeu isso de mim? Bom, é claro que esconderia, era pra ser uma surpresa - ela respondeu, animada - sim, claro que sim! O que eu mais quero é me casar com você.

Ringo lhe deu o anel oficialmente e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. A notícia logo foi compartilhada entre seus amigos, que não ficaram tão surpresos assim, porém não menos felizes por eles.

-Era meio que óbvio que era só uma questão de tempo pra que isso acontecesse, afinal, vocês estavam juntos por muito tempo - George apontou.

-Olha, nem eu mesma sabia disso, talvez parecesse ser óbvio pra vocês, mas não pra mim - Maureen confessou - não me leve a mal, Ritchie, é que eu não esperava um pedido desses agora, eu nem desconfiava, mas assim que você fez, eu soube que era isso que eu queria.

-Fico mais aliviado por saber disso - Ringo suspirou - por mais que você não estivesse esperando, é o que eu estava planejando há algum tempo, estou feliz que o plano deu certo.

-Muito certo - sua noiva concordou.

Eles decidiram que seriam bem discretos quanto ao anúncio do seu noivado no que dizia respeito às redes sociais. Uma recomendação parecida veio de Brian também. Ainda estava muito vivo em suas memórias o que tinham vivenciado ao chegar em Londres dos Estados Unidos, descendo do avião. Uma coisa era certa, depois disso, os Beatles e sua assessoria concordavam que fãs podiam ser bem perigosos e todos estavam preocupados com o bem estar de Ringo e Maureen, principalmente ela, já que as fãs apaixonadas pelo baterista, de um modo bem louco, poderiam lhe fazer algum mal.

Assim, o casal foi seguindo seu noivado relativamente tranquilamente, quando mais um evento que requeria os Beatles ocupou sua atenção. A banda lançava seu quarto álbum, "Beatles For Sale", e com o evento vinha uma grande festa de lançamento produzida pela EMI, e como toda boa festa, estava repleta de convidados, em sua maioria, pessoas que a banda em si não conhecia, mas que por sua vez, essas mesmas pessoas eram fãs dos Beatles, admirando seu trabalho.

Uma dessas pessoas era Pattie Boyd, uma modelo em ascensão, que tinha escutado a banda por acaso e, sabendo do novo lançamento, quis conferir em primeira mão, na esperança de também conhecer os Beatles de perto.


	24. Capítulo 24

Mais acostumados com esse tipo de festa, os Beatles cumprimentaram quem podiam antes que chegasse a hora da conferência, quando se sentavam à frente dos jornalistas e respondiam todo tipo de pergunta. Poderia até ser uma prática um tanto antiga, mas era um jeito de controlar o que eles diziam, de forma que toda mídia que os acompanhava recebia o mesmo tipo de informação.

No momento adequado, os rapazes assumiram seu lugar no tão famigerado posto de imprensa, olhando atentos para a quantidade considerável de pessoas, os já citados jornalistas mais os convidados. Mesmo vestindo roupas de gala diferentes, seus cabelos continuavam no mesmo corte igual que eles tinham trazido da Alemanha, que, a essa altura, começava a crescer.

No meio dos espectadores, Cynthia e Maureen sentavam-se lado a lado, torcendo para que tudo desse certo, admirando seus amados e amigos, e como eles, também se acostumando àquele tipo de evento. Um pouco depois, Jane chegou perto delas, mesmo elegante, parecia um pouco esbaforida.

-Me desculpem pelo atraso - a ruiva sussurrou para as outras duas moças.

-Está tudo bem - Cynthia respondeu primeiro, a entendendo muito bem.

-Guardamos um lugar pra você - Maureen lhe deu um sorriso divertido, e Jane sentou à sua esquerda.

Paul, que notou imediatamente quando a namorada tinha chegado ao local, lhe deu uma piscadela ao longe, no que Jane respondeu com um sorriso e mandando um beijo de volta. Ele sabia que provavelmente ela chegaria atrasada devido ao trabalho, mas estava muito contente por, mesmo assim, ela ter se esforçado para estar presente. Todos voltaram sua atenção à mesa, quando Brian Epstein tomou a frente da mesa.

-Muito boa noite a todos que estão aqui, é com grande prazer, que em nome da EMI recebemos todos vocês aqui, em nome dos Beatles - ao mencionar o nome da banda, Brian foi interrompido por uma salva de palmas e assobios repentinos, que foi bem aceito pelos rapazes, dando sorrisos de aprovação à plateia - já que estão ansiosos pra ouvi-los, vou passar a palavra pra vocês, fiquem à vontade para perguntar.

O público bateu palmas e então se dirigiram a John e Paul primeiro, como já era de praxe, já que eles eram os principais compositores da banda, e dessa forma, deixaram George e Ringo um pouco de lado inicialmente. Nesse meio tempo, houve outra movimentação entre a plateia que estava ali para ouvi-los. 

Aparentemente, Pattie tinha perdido seu assento para um jornalista atrevido que tinha tomado seu lugar. Por ser uma moça de classe e muito educada, não sairia comprando briga à toa e no meio de tanta gente, ainda mais jornalistas que estavam doidos por um escândalo. Então, ela manteve a calma e ficou em pé por um tempo, até notar uma cadeira vazia perto de outras três moças. Com toda educação, ela se aproximou da que estava mais perto do lugar vazio e perguntou:

-Não tem ninguém nesse lugar? Posso sentar aqui? - Pattie disse, tentando não atrapalhar a entrevista.

Foi logo Cynthia que recebeu o questionamento e mesmo um tanto assustada, ela conseguiu dar um sorriso gentil.

-Sim, claro que pode - disse a srta. Powell, e a estranha que tinha acabado de conhecer tomou o lugar vazio.

Devidamente acomodada, Pattie conseguiu continuar prestando atenção na entrevista. Em certo ponto, começou a se cansar de apenas ouvir Paul e John, não é que não gostava deles, por ser fã da banda, gostava dos quatro membros igualmente e no meio dessa situação, começou a pensar quando finalmente dariam a palavra a George e Ringo. 

Foi aí que seu olhar e atenção se voltaram diretamente ao guitarrista e ao baterista da banda, mais ao guitarrista, já que Pattie tinha reconhecido a namorada de Ringo bem perto dela e achou que se ela ficasse olhando demais para ele, ela teria ciúmes, o que não estava completamente errado da parte dela de imaginar. Assim, Pattie ficou olhando para George, notando cada movimento, expressão e as feições do sr. Harrison, não era a toa que o chamavam de quieto. Apesar da atenção da mídia sobre eles, ele geralmente era discreto, sempre escolhia bem o que dizer, era gentil e contido, e agora, mantinha os olhos mais baixos do que olhando para a plateia, balançando a cabeça ou não, discordando ou concordando dos colegas.

-Ringo, sabemos que ficou noivo da sua namorada de longa data, Maureen Cox, quando vão se casar? - a pergunta de uma das jornalistas agitou todo o local, Pattie voltou sua atenção para o baterista automaticamente, assim como todos que estavam ali, mas mais que isso, ela também notou a reação de Maureen, que estava bem perto dela.

A noiva do baterista, por sua vez, trocou um olhar com ele, que pedia cuidado e discrição, de forma que ele não contasse tudo a esses urubus desesperados a ponto de eles invadirem seu casamento e estragarem seu grande dia.

-Bom, tudo isso está correto, mas ainda estamos pensando numa data, de qualquer forma, nos casaremos ainda esse ano - ele disse modestamente, o que deixou a imprensa relativamente satisfeita, dava pra perceber que eles queriam uma data exata do casamento, mas viram que não iriam embora dali com essa resposta.

Finalmente, George teve algumas perguntas suas para responder, sendo bem humorado e educado, e novamente, tendo o olhar atento de Pattie sobre si. Ela ficou muito feliz por finalmente ouvir o guitarrista falar naquela noite.


	25. Capítulo 25

George olhava de relance para o público enquanto respondia suas perguntas, não olhando diretamente nos olhos, mas falando firmemente, com convicção do que queria dizer e com a discrição que Brian sempre recomendava.

No meio dos jornalistas e público geral, sempre havia pessoas novas aqui e ali, poderiam ser novos trabalhadores da imprensa, ou novos fãs e admiradores dos Beatles, e foi justamente nessa classe de pessoas que se encaixava uma moça em quem George tinha reparado.

Ela era loira, tinha o rosto delicado como o de uma boneca de porcelana, e sua expressão era de total atenção, os olhos claros dela estavam focados nele. George não tentou pensar em nenhum outro motivo para que ela fizesse isso a não ser por ele estar falando no momento.

Harrison finalizou suas respostas, mais algumas perguntas foram direcionadas aos seus companheiros e tudo em que ele estava focado era olhar de volta para a mesma moça que estava olhando para ele há um tempo.

-Obrigado a todos por suas perguntas e interesse - Brian encerrou a conferência oficialmente - a EMI agradece sua presença e esperamos que aproveitem a festa.

Assim que Epstein terminou, houve um burburinho dos convidados se levantando e andando, alguns indo se aproximar da banda, ou indo aproveitar o que a festa oferecia de melhor. Os próprios rapazes iam andando, George indo na direção da moça do belo rosto antes que a perdesse de vista, até que foi impedido por alguém.

-Você tá legal, Geo? - Ringo perguntou, preocupado.

-Eu... eu tô bem, Ritchie, ótimo! - respondeu o guitarrista, um tanto sem graça, desviando o olhar do amigo para olhar para frente - nos falamos depois e explico tudo.

Ringo o viu se afastar, confuso por seu comportamento, que não era nada típico de George. Mesmo sendo tão esbaforido no momento, ele chegou a pensar que Ringo deveria estar o achando um maluco e por isso lhe prometeu mais explicações para mais tarde.

Num impulso inexplicável, George tocou o braço da moça que estava de costas, quando ela se virou para ele, o rapaz teve uma decepção, tinha a confundido com outra pessoa. Olhando mais ao seu redor por todo o local, encontrou quem procurava, no lugar mais improvável possível. A moça em questão estava bem do lado de Cynthia, indo falar com seus companheiros de banda. Imediatamente, George tomou seu posto perto deles.

-O que foi que deu em você? - Paul murmurou para ele, também estranhando sua atitude.

-Nada, nada mesmo - George se ajeitou, tentando se recompor da sua pequena excursão e tentando parecer bem.

-Ah gente, essa é a Pattie - Cynthia a apresentou para os meninos - ela meio que fez amizade com a gente por acaso, e disse que queria conhecer vocês.

-É, foi meio por acaso mesmo, juro - riu Pattie, pensando na pequena confusão que tinha acontecido para que ela fosse parar perto da namorada de John Lennon - roubaram o meu lugar e eu achei um lugar ao lado da Cynthia, ela foi bem gentil em me deixar sentar.

-Que é isso! Qualquer um faria o mesmo - garantiu Maureen.

-Mesmo assim, eu agradeço e agradeço a oportunidade de conhecer vocês, isso é muito legal mesmo - Pattie voltou a dizer.

-O prazer é todo nosso, todo nosso mesmo, muito bom de conhecer, senhorita - George tomou a frente do grupo, e foi a vez de John estranhar o que seu amigo estava fazendo.

-Eu não sei o que deu no George, mas como você deve saber Pattie, ele é o quieto do grupo - John riu, e o guitarrista fez uma careta.

-Isso é porque você nunca o viu mal humorado - Paul acrescentou.

-O George é legal, eu garanto, não ligue pro que o Paul e o John estão falando - Jane o defendeu.

-Poxa vida, Jane! Não me contraria desse jeito... - seu namorado reclamou da bronca.

-Obrigado Jane, por me defender, mas acho que posso fazer isso sozinho - o próprio Harrison se recompôs e voltou a ser um pouco como sempre foi - eu falo sim, mas só o necessário e não jogo conversa fora.

-Eu vi, gostei das suas respostas na entrevista, aliás, foi bem legal poder te ouvir - Pattie confessou, parecendo um tanto encantada.

-Falando em conversar e tudo mais, acho que precisamos atender mais pessoas - Ringo deu a deixa, entendendo que seu amigo adoraria um tempo a sós com Pattie, e foi isso que ele estava tentando arranjar.

-Certo, entendi - Pattie assentiu, compreendendo que a banda realmente deveria ser muito ocupada.

Antes que Paul e John fizessem mais alguma coisa, Ringo os empurrou para se afastarem de George e andarem com ele, deixando o guitarrista à vontade.

-Não vá embora agora, Pattie, só se você quiser ou precisar - ele teve coragem de pedir.

-Não, não se preocupe - ela sorriu - não estou com pressa.

-Que bom - George respondeu quietamente, mas por dentro estava feliz por Pattie ficar.

Assim, ela iniciou uma conversa, perguntando desde quando George se interessava por música e com muito prazer, ele contou sua história, tendo em Pattie uma ouvinte muito atenta.


	26. Capítulo 26

George e Pattie encontraram um lugar confortável no salão que a EMI tinha alugado para a festa de divulgação do novo álbum dos Beatles e ficaram ali por um tempo, Pattie estava contente em ouvir as histórias dele.

-Então quer dizer que vocês eram youtubers antes de gravarem? Eu mal posso acreditar - ela deu uma risadinha de surpresa.

-É, foi por onde fomos descobertos, mas por que isso te surpreende? Isso até que é bem comum hoje em dia - questionou Harrison.

-Não, não é por nada não, eu sei que tem bastante gente talentosa na internet, mas também muita gente amadora e nem tanto talentosa, isso meio que dificulta as coisas pra achar quem realmente é bom - ela explicou mais a fundo.

-Isso até que faz sentido - ele concordou, refletindo mais um pouco.

-De qualquer forma, estou feliz que vocês tenham sido descobertos e estão fazendo sucesso agora - Pattie elogiou.

-Muito obrigado, mesmo - George assentiu, comovido - e... quanto a você, o que exatamente você faz? Se não se importa que eu pergunte...

-Ah não, de modo algum - ela riu, descontraída - eu sou modelo, vendo marcas famosas com as minhas fotografias, basicamente é isso.

-É um bom trabalho - Harrison não soube mais o que comentar, para ele era óbvio que uma jovem como ela teria um trabalho assim, que realçasse sua beleza ainda mais.

-Eu gosto, pode parecer meio superficial a princípio, mas eu garanto que não é - ela explicou, adivinhando um pouco do que ele estava ponderando - todo tipo de beleza é valorizada hoje em dia e eu fico feliz por isso, porque cada um tem seu jeito de ver o que é belo.

-É como diz o ditado, não? A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê - George disse com toda certeza, mas depois se sentiu inseguro - desculpe, eu soo como um velho...

-Não, de jeito nenhum, foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer, e você entendeu direitinho - Pattie o confortou, sendo sincera ao dizer isso, era o que realmente pensava.

-Obrigado, você é realmente muito gentil - ele falou, agradecido.

-Você também é, George, e foi um prazer poder falar com você - Pattie foi se despedindo.

-Obrigado de novo por isso, mas você já está indo? Eu achei que... - ele se calou ao ver o olhar que Pattie o lançou, esperando que ele dissesse a coisa certa, e não o pior que ela poderia imaginar.

-Você esperava... - ela o instigou a falar.

-Que pudéssemos conversar mais - ele foi sincero e ressabiado.

-Está bem então, você pode anotar meu telefone - ela acabou aceitando aquela proposta, George era doce, inofensivo, um tanto inseguro, mas realmente muito gentil.

-Obrigado, prometo não incomodá-la e não ser inconveniente - ele conseguiu responder.

-Eu acredito em você - ela deu outro sorriso e passou seu número para George, realmente confiava nele.

Então se despediram naquela noite, George a viu deixando o salão, outros compromissos com a banda naquela mesma noite ocuparam sua atenção, e então, finalmente ele e os companheiros foram liberados para voltar para casa. Os mesmos carros que os trouxeram os levavam de volta para casa e, assim, no meio do caminho, George parecia pensativo e distante, tendo Maureen e Ringo olhando constantemente para ele, um tanto preocupados e intrigados.

-George? - chamou Maureen, querendo por um fim naquele mistério de uma vez por todas - George, George?

Quando a paciência dela esgotou, bem rapidamente, ela o cutucou sem dó, o que assustou tanto seu noivo como seu amigo.

-O que foi, Maureen? - Harrison a encarou meio estatelado, procurando um motivo plausível para ela ser tão enérgica naquele momento.

-O que foi é com você! Isso sim que eu quero saber! - ela exigiu, chegando a cutucá-lo com um dedo indicador bem em seu peito - todo mundo notou o quanto você tá esquisito hoje, e pelo jeito isso tem tudo a ver com a Pattie, não é?

-Co... como você sabe? - George sentiu medo da revelação.

-Ora, você passou um tempão conversando com ela, de um jeito bem enamorado, então, só pode ser isso, você tá interessado nela - Maureen ergueu os braços, querendo enfatizar o quanto aquilo era óbvio.

-Eu não tô exatamente interessado nela - Harrison engoliu o medo e o susto e se recompôs - eu apenas estava falando com a Pattie, nós meio que achamos uns assuntos pra conversar e queria conversar mais com ela, só isso.

-Então ela é sua potencial amiga? Isso é muito legal, George - Ringo elogiou, reconhecendo os esforços do amigo tímido de se aproximar e conhecer alguém.

-Tá bom, Ritchie, agora ela é uma amiga, mas vamos ver depois, com o tempo - Maureen deduziu - de qualquer forma, se você gosta ou não dessa garota, eu te desejo sorte, Geo, vai ser bom pra você arrumar uma namorada.

-Olha, eu só não vou reclamar porque sei que você não está falando isso pra me irritar - foi a última frase de George sobre o assunto.

-Que bom que você sabe que eu quero seu bem - Maureen sorriu, também dando o assunto por encerrado.

Ela e Ringo sabiam que era melhor não irritar mais seu amigo claramente apaixonado.


	27. Capítulo 27

Na calmaria e sossego do seu apartamento, George conseguiu pensar melhor e refletir no que estava sentindo por Pattie. Claro que ela havia chamado sua atenção, ela era linda, gentil, bondosa, divertida e realmente parecia interessada em ouvi-lo por um longo período de tempo. Apesar da chatice e insistência de seus colegas, ele percebia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa quanto ao que sentia, a questão era reunir coragem para isso.

Pattie parecia tão melhor que ele, como se ele fosse inferior e ela alguém que George não se igualava. Imediatamente, ele decidiu que deixaria esse pensamento de baixa auto estima e faria alguma coisa. Logo em seguida, uma ideia perigosa passou por sua mente, de todas as pessoas, era com quem menos ele queria tratar aquele assunto, mas pelas opções que tinha, julgou que seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. No dia seguinte, fez uma ligação decisiva.

-Paul, tudo bem? - George disse, meio indeciso.

-Eu estou bem, mas você eu não tenho certeza, você tá meio... trêmulo, não sei... - McCartney tentou deduzir o estado de seu amigo.

-É, eu estou meio... pensativo - George conseguiu encontrar uma palavra para descrever seu estado de espírito.

-Pensativo? Bom, você geralmente é, já sei, você tá preocupado com alguma coisa - Paul entendeu - pode me contar o que foi, vou tentar te ajudar como puder.

-Certo, foi pra isso mesmo que eu te liguei - George respirou fundo - eu tava aqui pensando que você... eu detesto dizer isso, mas o pior é que é verdade, você tem um jeito de lidar com garotas melhor que o John e o Ringo.

-O que? Espera, isso foi mesmo um elogio? - o baixista riu - você sempre me criticou por isso, e por que exatamente John e nem o Ringo são exemplos disso pra você?

-Não foi um elogio, só pra constatar - George esclareceu - é um fato que eu tive que admitir que é verdade, afinal, você ficou se gabando que a Jane estava na sua e agora vocês estão namorando, isso significa alguma coisa, e bem, nós sabemos como o John se comportou em Hamburgo e como ele insistiu demais com a Cynthia até que ela cedesse, eu sei, ela gosta dele também, mesmo assim, não é a maneira que eu abordaria uma garota, e bem, o Ringo, você sabe que foi a Maureen que foi atrás dele, se fosse por ele fazer alguma coisa, talvez ele estaria solteiro até hoje.

-Cara, você é analítico demais! - Paul comentou - eu só estava esperando uma resposta mais simples e você me vem com um monte de coisa.

-Foi você que perguntou, não reclama agora - George deu de ombros.

-Tá certo, você tem razão, mas estamos desviando do assunto, não é? - Paul percebeu - esse assunto todo é pra chegar em você, não é? Você tá gostando de alguém, e por acaso se trata da Pattie que nós conhecemos ontem?

-Aham, ela mesma, e o que eu tô tentando fazer com essa ligação é pedir umas dicas pra você sobre o que fazer - Harrison confessou com certa vergonha e receio.

-Ah mas era disso que eu estou falando, você ligou pra pessoa certa! - Paul comemorou - tô tão orgulhoso de você, Geo!

-Tá bom, só me diz o que eu faço, eu ligo pra ela? Eu chamo ela pra sair? - o guitarrista queria mais detalhes - e se ela não aceitar? Eu espero um pouco ou explico o que é que eu quero?

-Não, não, não, você tá parcialmente certo - Paul o corrigiu - você tem o telefone dela, não é? Isso já é um grande primeiro passo, agora, sim, você liga pra ela, conversa mais com ela, mostra que você tem interesse pelo que ela se interessa, aí, se você sentir que for seguro, você chama ela pra sair.

-Como eu vou saber que é seguro? Tem que ter algum sinal, ou coisa do tipo - George soou desesperado.

-Calma, George, não precisa ficar tão assim, vai dar certo - Paul suspirou, retomando sua paciência - você vai ver pelo tom de voz dela, por alguma desculpa que ela possa dar, o importante é que a Pattie se sinta confortável com a ideia de sair com você, não faça nada que ela não queira.

-Certo, até aí era bem o que eu tinha imaginado - confessou Harrison - então, tudo que eu tenho que fazer é ligar pra ela?

-É, é sim, tome esse primeiro passo - recomendou Paul.

-E se ela não atender de primeira? - as preocupações do mais novo apareceram novamente.

-Ora, você faz como qualquer outra ligação - Paul deu de ombros - espera um pouco e tenta outra vez, não é difícil, não é impossível, Geo, você consegue, e se precisar de mais ajuda, estou aqui, é pra isso que serve os amigos.

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas obrigado mesmo, Paul, de verdade - George foi sincero.

-Não me agradeça ainda, só depois das coisas darem certo - Paul recomendou.

-Tá bem, e se não derem? - George perguntou outra vez.

-Vai sim, se não der, pelo menos você tentou e não se culpe por uma coisa que você nem sabe se vai acontecer - Paul esclareceu.

-Tudo bem, vou ter mais fé dessa vez - George disse por fim - obrigado.

-De nada, e mantenha a cabeça no lugar, Harrison - Paul sorriu.

-Pode deixar - ele garantiu.

Assim, os amigos se despediram, e no final das contas, George sentia que tinha valido a pena pedir os conselhos de Paul.


	28. Capítulo 28

Depois de uma semana de trabalho e planejamento para mais um álbum e canções dos Beatles que estavam por vir, George conseguiu se acalmar, absorver melhor os conselhos de Paul e então, colocar seu plano em prática. Na calmaria da sua casa, no início de uma noite de sexta-feira, ele enviou uma mensagem para Pattie.

"Boa noite, Pattie, como vai?"

A resposta demorou mais do que ele imaginava, sua ansiedade foi aumentando até que ele conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa para se distrair e passar o tempo até que uma resposta dela surgisse. Nem mesmo a televisão desligada na sua frente era chamariz suficiente para se distrair. De repente, o silêncio que tomava conta do apartamento foi quebrado por um único singelo som de notificação vindo do celular de George.

"Oi, George? É você mesmo, certo? George Harrison? Dos Beatles?"

Ele não sabia se ela estava brincando ou se realmente queria ter certeza dessa informação.

"Ah sou eu sim" ele optou por responder o óbvio.

"Então, oi, George que bom falar com você, como você está?"

"Eu estou bem, está tudo bem comigo, e com você?"

George não sabia mais o que responder além disso, mas seguiu o conselho de Paul, mostrando interesse sobre como ela estava.

"Eu estou ótima" foi a resposta sucinta de Pattie.

"Certo, fico feliz por isso" George respondeu com uma mensagem sincera "e como foi o seu dia?" ele enviou, na esperança de não parecer tão enxerido.

"Meu dia foi... cansativo, mas um pouco divertido" ela respondeu com um sorrisinho, tentando focar mais na parte boa do seu dia do que nas partes ruins.

"Divertido? Que bom" outra vez, George tomou cuidado para não ser muito curioso.

"Na verdade, isso tem a ver com vocês" ela confessou.

"Com a gente? Como assim?" agora George escreveu com curiosidade.

"Eu estava ouvindo o álbum 'A Hard Day's Night' e fiquei me perguntando qual seria a inspiração por trás dessa música, e eu acho ela divertida por causa do trocadilho e do resto da música em geral" Pattie explicou.

"Ah sim, sim" ele respondeu "é uma coisa que o Ringo disse uma vez, sobre estarmos trabalhando demais, começamos a gravar quando ainda era de tarde e aí quando saímos do estúdio já tinha escurecido, a ideia ficou na cabeça do John e do Paul e nós fizemos a canção"

"É de cara uma das minhas preferidas de vocês" ela reiterou "e você? Você escreve ou algo do tipo?"

"Escrever? Você diz, compôr músicas?" ele ficou um tanto envergonhado com a pergunta.

"Sim, você" ela deixou claro, dando uma risadinha que não chegou aos ouvidos de George, o que era bom para ele, já que o gesto o deixaria ainda mais sem graça.

"Bom, eu... já tentei algumas vezes, na verdade, eu componho quando tenho um tempo livre, mas é só para aperfeiçoar as habilidades, a melhorar a percepção musical" ele foi sincero ao contar sobre esse processo muito interno e pessoal.

"Entendi" Pattie respondeu "só queria dizer que você é muito talentoso, como guitarrista, eu gosto bastante dos seus solos".

"Ah valeu, Pattie, valeu mesmo" com isso, ela conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de George.

Sem mais o que conseguir pensar em conversar, ele ficou quieto, sem digitar mais nada, esperando que Pattie pudesse continuar aquela conversa.

"De nada" ela mandou por fim.

George teve a paciência de esperar mais um pouco, tentando pensar no que responder. Apesar de sua criatividade e brilhantismo como músico, ali como alguém fazendo parte de uma conversa, lhe faltava agilidade. A única ideia que lhe passou pela mente foi apenas recorrer a um emoji de carinha feliz.

"Foi bom conversar com você, de novo" foi a resposta de Pattie.

"Eu também achei isso" George escreveu, um pouco triste por perceber que ela estava encerrando a conversa, sentiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

"Olha Pattie" ele mandou, esperando que aquilo chamaria a atenção dela.

"Sim George? Pode falar" ela respondeu, ainda mandando um emoji de carinha feliz.

"Foi muito legal falar com você por mensagem, mas você não gostaria de" ele enviou por nervosismo, a mensagem indo incompleta, e meio desesperado, George continuou a digitar, de modo que Pattie entendesse o que ele queria dizer. "de conversar pessoalmente comigo de novo?"

"Ah até que sim" a mensagem a assustou um pouco, mas ela não achou ruim "você está sugerindo nós sairmos juntos um dia desses?"

Ela aguardou pela resposta dele. George deu um longo suspirou ao ver a mensagem, era como se ela tivesse adivinhado o que ele estava querendo esse tempo todo. Lembrou-se do que Paul tinha dito, se ela estava completamente confortável com aquela situação.

"Sim, mas só se você quiser" ele escreveu com um pouco mais de calma.

"Por mim tudo bem, é só combinarmos onde e quando" Pattie logo respondeu, para a alegria dele.

"Está bem, Pattie, eu entro em contato com você de novo, e obrigado" George mandou de volta, se sentindo grato e aliviado.

Apesar do seu estado de nervos, toda aquele tensão tinha valido a pena no final. Ele sairia com Pattie Boyd.


	29. Capítulo 29

Aquela era uma plateia com certeza inesquecível para os Beatles. Estavam em mais um show de divulgação de "A Hard Day's Night" enquanto o público parecia ter aprendido as letras em um tempo recorde, acompanhando com sua cantoria enquanto a banda tocava, o que deixava os rapazes muitos felizes.

Quem também estava no meio desse público eram Cynthia, Maureen e Jane, em um lugar especial reservado para elas. Por essa vista privilegiada, era comum elas receberem olhares discretos dos namorados entre um momento e outro. Elas por sua vez, devolviam o gesto com um sorriso. George, mesmo muito concentrado, e preocupado com o público em geral, não deixou de notar esses momentos entre os casais. Por um instante curtíssimo, acabou se sentindo mal por isso, como se estivesse segurando vela, mas logo deixou esse pensamento um tanto bobo pra lá, afinal, ainda tinha um show para terminar.

Sem o conhecimento de Harrison, Pattie Boyd também era parte da plateia, mesmo no meio da multidão. Dali, não teria como George reconhecê-la, mas não importava se ele não a visse, Pattie esperaria o momento certo de ir falar com ele. Por enquanto, ela estava aproveitando o show como todo mundo.

Ela deu um sorriso enorme, palmas entusiasmadas e até uns gritinhos ao final do show, quando os Beatles agradeciam se curvando para a plateia. Apesar de toda agitação à sua volta, Pattie entendeu que era a hora de agir. Ela ficou de olho para onde George ia, e então, tentou passar pelas pessoas ao seu redor, com cuidado de não trombar em ninguém, mas rápida o suficiente para não perder o guitarrista de vista.

-George! - Pattie gritou, sem muito efeito, o guitarrista continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo - George Harrison!

Era comum as fãs gritarem seus nomes, mas não com o sobrenome, muito menos com uma voz única que só poderia pertencer a alguém em particular, alguém que Harrison não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

-Pattie? - ele se voltou para trás, atônito, por um momento achando que estava tendo alucinações, estreitou os olhos mais para a direção da voz, quando ouviu de novo seu nome.

-George, aqui! - Ela chacoalhou a mão no alto, finalmente se tornando visível.

-Ei, o que tá fazendo aí? Quer dizer, você veio ver o show - George compreendeu - dê a volta, me espere no corredor lá atrás e eu falo com você!

Pattie assentiu, mostrando que entendeu a instrução. Numa questão de instantes, ela estava atrás do palco, e George à sua procura. Quando ele a viu, até pensou de correr e abraçá-la, mas se conteve.

-Boa noite - ele disse, mais formal - que boa surpresa te encontrar por aqui.

-Pois é, eu sou fã de vocês e não poderia deixar de vir ao show - ela justificou sua presença parcialmente.

-Ah obrigado por vir - ele voltou a ficar sem graça e não ter certeza do que responder.

-Bom, não foi só por isso que eu vim aqui - ela voltou a dizer - eu queria falar com você pessoalmente.

-Sim? - George ficou curioso, mas não a instigou a falar mais ali.

-Eu esperei que você me chamasse pra sair, mas os dias foram passando e passando e você não falou mais comigo, eu até achei que estivesse ocupado, mas enfim, eu queria muito sair com você, amanhã, o que acha? - Pattie falou calmamente e sugeriu.

-Sim, sim, sim - George disse meio paralisado, mas depois acordou vendo que aquilo era mesmo real - eu aceito sim, só me mande uma mensagem e combinamos tudo.

-Combinado, então, combinado mesmo, hein? - ela deu uma risadinha e beijou sua bochecha - tchau, George, até amanhã!

-Até - ele disse num suspiro de surpresa, a vendo se afastar.

Ali, no meio do corredor, momentaneamente sozinho, deu um sorrisinho e uma dancinha de vitória que ninguém estava vendo ou o julgaria por isso. George deixou o teatro muito feliz por duas coisas, pelo show ter sido um sucesso e por Pattie tê-lo convidado para sair.

No dia seguinte, ele esperou ansiosamente por uma mensagem dela, até que ela veio. Pattie pediu o endereço dele, pelo jeito, ela fazia questão de buscá-lo. George não objetou quanto a isso, apenas esperou para ver o que ela tinha planejado. Pattie estava radiante quando apareceu na porta do guitarrista.

-Oi, então, está pronto pra ir? - ela falou com animação.

-Estou - ele assentiu e a seguiu para fora.

Pattie dirigiu até uma sorveteria que George não conhecia. Ele nunca foi louco por sorvete, mas também não negaria tomar um pouco, pelo bem de Pattie. Ela o deixou à vontade para escolher onde se sentariam. Cada um ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até George se sentir incrivelmente calmo e tranquilo para dizer o que vinha sentindo. Como Paul o havia aconselhado, estava sentindo que aquele era o momento perfeito para conversar algo muito sério.

-Pattie, antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria te agradecer pelo convite e tudo mais, mas eu precisava falar uma coisa com você - disse ele, procurando manter a calma.

-Ok - ela prestou mais atenção.

-Eu gosto de você, gosto muito de você, gostei de você desde que te vi, e continuei gostando até hoje - ele falou com toda sinceridade.

-Ah George, eu também gosto muito de você - ela deu um sorriso tímido - e não se preocupe, eu sei bem do que você está falando, acho que sinto a mesma coisa por você.

-Então, o que exatamente isso significa? - ele mal tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta o que queria.

-Se você quiser, George, eu quero muito namorar com você - Pattie disse o que estava claro entre os dois.

-Ok - ele balbuciou, com dificuldades de acreditar.

-É só isso que vai dizer? - ela riu, mas entendia o nervosismo dele.

-Não, pra ser sincero eu estou muito feliz, eu queria muito isso, nem dá pra acreditar que isso aconteceu comigo de verdade - ele falou animado, voltando a um estado normal.

-Que bom, fico muito feliz de ouvir isso também - Pattie sorriu.

Tudo parecia perfeito naquele momento, os dois estavam juntos, como estavam desejando durante um bom tempo.


	30. Chapter 30

Durante muito tempo, desde que tinham se mudado para Londres, nenhum dos Beatles tinha tido um dia de folga apropriado. Às vezes, algum dia eles estavam menos desocupados e era nesses dias que eles aproveitavam para descansar, fazerem algo que queriam, ou passar o tempo com as namoradas. Naquela sexta, Ringo pretendia fazer um pouco de tudo isso.

Ele acordou primeiro que Maureen, e aproveitou o momento para observá-la dormindo. De vez em outra, o nariz dela tremelicava por algum motivo. Talvez ela estivesse sonhando, por frio não era, já que estava devidamente coberta. Aliás, Maureen costumava puxar a coberta toda para ela durante o sono. Meio acostumado com isso, Ringo acabava não ligando. Ela tinha uma expressão meio preocupada enquanto dormia, sobrancelhas franzidas. Mesmo por debaixo da franja de cabelos castanhos escuros, dava para ver sua aparente preocupação. Ringo tinha suas próprias teorias do porquê a noiva dormir daquela maneira. Durante aquele dia, ele esperava resolver o motivo de deixá-la preocupada.

-Hum... - murmurou Maureen, começando a despertar - bom dia, Ritchie...

-Bom dia, meu amor, está pronta pra hoje? - ele respondeu.

-Hã... acho que não, mas estou ansiosa, muito ansiosa - ela falou e bocejou.

Aos poucos, foi encontrando a energia que precisava para despertar naquele dia. Juntos, bem mais despertos, prepararam o café da manhã, tomaram juntos e saíram, finalmente, com o intuito de resolver os últimos detalhes do casamento.

Desde quando Ringo tinha feito o pedido, parecia que eles teriam bastante tempo até chegar a data, mas agora, faltava apenas uma semana e acertar os últimos detalhes exigia a atenção deles completamente. Visitaram o salão onde a cerimônia e a festa aconteceriam, a organizadora do evento mostrando tudo e falando os detalhes.

-Bom, acho que está tudo do meu agrado - comentou a noiva - o que acha, Ritchie? Quer mudar alguma coisa? 

-Hã, não, na verdade, acho que está tudo perfeito do jeitinho que está - ele falou - eu só tenho a agradecer por todos os seus esforços, tenho certeza que vamos ter um dia inesquecível.

-Isso com certeza vai acontecer - Maureen sorriu pra ele, tocando seu rosto e o beijando rapidamente.

Eles então passaram no buffet, provando docinhos e aperitivos, o que foi muito bom para despistarem a fome que começava a surgir. Aproveitando o passeio, eles pararam num restaurante para almoçar, nada muito chique, afinal, estavam prestes a se casar e, apesar, da maioria das coisas pagas, ainda assim era um evento bastante caro, que exigia economia do casal.

-Pois é, estamos quase lá - comentou Ringo sobre o casamento.

-Sim, isso é bem empolgante - sorriu Maureen, mas percebeu certa hesitação no noivo - o que há com você? Não é dúvida, é?

-Não, não, nada disso - Ringo fez questão de balançar a cabeça negativamente, sua franja o acompanhando - a questão é que... eu fico pensando no que isso vai mudar entre nós, na nossa vida juntos e na nossa vida como indivíduos.

-Bom, confesso que é uma coisa que eu pensei também - ela ficou mais séria - na teoria, as coisas vão continuar as mesmas, nós nos amamos, não é, Ritchie? Nós já moramos juntos, não é? Isso não vai mudar, mas o que vai acontecer, com certeza, é que eu vou ser a esposa de um Beatle e isso, bem, tá aí uma coisa que eu só me acostumei recentemente.

-O que você quer dizer? Eu não sabia disso, eu... - Ringo ficou um pouco perdido, e preocupado.

-Você lembra do dia que voltamos dos Estados Unidos, não lembra? - Maureen tocou no assunto - aquele dia me deixou bem claro o que eu enfrentaria daqui em diante. Eu sempre torci pelo sucesso de vocês, mas enquanto a gente torce por sucesso, mal pode imaginar que vem um furacão desses junto com ele, e bem, vocês são amados por muitas garotas e tais garotas, podem ter raiva das suas namoradas, imagina o que podem fazer com sua esposa.

-Puxa, Mo... Isso é um fardo muito pesado, eu jamais queria que você carregasse isso de propósito - ele tocou a mão dela, a segurando por um longo instante.

-Eu sei, nenhum de vocês desejou isso pra nós, nem Paul, nem George, nem John - ela apertou a mão dele de leve, assegurando que estava tudo bem - mas Richard, isso é algo que nós todos vamos passar, eu já aceitei isso, e sei como lidar com isso, é uma das consequências de serem famosos, e vocês merecem serem famosos, vocês tem muito talento. Não se preocupe, eu sei que posso confiar no seu amor, na nossa união, e enquanto tivermos um ao outro, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Você sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer - respondeu o noivo dela, maravilhado.

-Tem certeza? Às vezes, eu sou meio maluquinha e enfio os pés pelas mãos - Maureen fez piada, para descontrair o ambiente.

-Eu sei disso, mas agora, você disse exatamente a coisa certa - ele conseguiu rir - obrigado, Mo, de verdade, é um grande alívio saber que você está bem com tudo isso.

-Eu estou, estou de verdade - ela reafirmou - é uma condição extremamente peculiar, e é por isso que eu decidi me preparar e lidar com ela da melhor maneira possível.

-Esse é um conselho que eu também vou usar bastante - garantiu Ringo, beijando a mão da noiva.

Tudo ficaria bem entre eles e seu casamento, era a melhor decisão que eles poderiam ter tomado.


	31. Capítulo 31

Ringo esperava ansioso à frente do pequeno salão. Tudo à sua volta estava arrumado, ajeitado como ele e Maureen tinham tanto sonhado, e agora que tudo estava acontecendo pra valer, ele mal podia acreditar. A cada segundo que passava, parecia uma eternidade, mas ele estava certo de que, mesmo atrasada, ela não perderia seu próprio casamento por nada.

John e Paul estavam ao seu lado, o apoiando e o ajudando a se acalmar, Jane e Cynthia estavam sentadas à mesma mesa, conseguindo manter uma conversa amigável. Pelo visto, elas tinham muito em comum quando se tratava de arte. Por uma das janelas do salão, eles e outros convidados notaram algo bem inusitado. Uma bicicleta passou pelos jardins que estavam em volta do lugar.

George pedalava com dificuldade, tendo Pattie na sua garupa, segurando sua cintura com força e esticando as pernas cruzadas, já que ela estava sentada de lado. Ela estava tão à vontade com aquela situação inusitada que até chegou a rir. Finalmente, George finalizou seu trajeto e entrou no salão com a namorada ao seu lado, tentando manter a pose e a dignidade.

-Mas o que foi aquilo? - Ringo perguntou primeiro, com uma grande incógnita no seu rosto.

-Hã... tivemos uns contratempos, mas depois te explico - George coçou a nuca, meio envergonhado - o importante é que chegamos, não é? Maureen ainda não está aqui, certo? Então, tecnicamente não estamos atrasados.

-Relaxa, George, o pior já passou - Pattie o garantiu, dando um tapinha de leve nas suas costas.

Ele decidiu aceitar o conselho e se acalmar, sentando-se com Cynthia e Jane, Pattie o acompanhando. Depois disso, mais nada de estranho aconteceu. A noiva chegou em questão de instantes, deslumbrante, extasiada, sentindo-se completamente feliz e realizada. Ficou grata por cada pessoa que a olhou de volta, contente por ela, pelo seu dia, pela decisão que estava prestes a tomar. Maureen andou calmamente até Ringo, que também esperou pacientemente por ela, para chegar até o local ideal em que ele pudesse segurar a mão dela e trazê-la até o altar.

-Queridos amigos e família presentes, estamos aqui reunidos neste belo dia para celebrar a união e o amor de Maureen e Richard - iniciou o ministro, prosseguindo com um pequeno discurso sobre os dois e sobre sua importante decisão.

Depois que os noivos trocaram as alianças, tiveram um momento para compartilharem seus votos.

-Maureen, eu já lhe disse o quanto te amo, desde que te vi passar por mim em Cavern Club, até eu conseguir te seguir até seu trabalho, sem mal conseguir falar alguma coisa, mas você sabia exatamente o que dizer - Ringo riu das lembranças - e hoje é um privilégio e um grande presente da vida poder ter você como minha esposa, eu te agradeço por ter aceitado, e prometo sempre amar você.

-Ah você vai me fazer chorar ainda mais... - ela suspirou, ouvindo tudo isso, na frente de todos - bom, você disse que eu soube o que dizer no dia que nos conhecemos, mas agora, bem quando nos casamos, é difícil saber as palavras certas, bem, o que eu posso dizer é que você é um homem maravilhoso, e eu sou muito grata por você ser parte da minha vida, eu amo muito você, exatamente como você é, mas agora amo ainda mais porque você agora é meu marido também.

-Ainda não, senhorita Cox, vamos à pergunta principal agora - o ministro aproveitou o momento para fazer uma brincadeira, o que fez todos rirem.

-Ah claro, esqueci desse pequeno detalhe técnico - ela respondeu de bom humor.

-Você, Maureen Cox, aceita Richard Starkey, como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo, apesar de qualquer circunstância, até o fim de suas vidas? - perguntou o ministro.

-Aceito - ela assentiu, olhando diretamente para Ringo.

-E o senhor, Richard Starkey, aceita Maureen Cox, como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la, apesar de qualquer circunstância, até o fim de suas vidas? - disse o ministro ao noivo.

-Sim - ele olhou para ela, sentindo o peso, mas também a alegria de estar oficialmente casado com ela.

Eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado, aplaudido por todos. Depois, foram envoltos pelo carinho e parabenização dos convidados. 

-Foi uma cerimônia linda, eu estou muito feliz por vocês - Cynthia os abraçou e desejou.

-Com todo respeito, já que vocês são a atração principal do dia, mas eu preciso contar uma coisa bem engraçada que a Maureen perdeu - John interrompeu a conversa, já ganhando um olhar de alerta de George, que foi completamente ignorado.

-Lennon... - murmurou o guitarrista, com raiva.

-É que eu e o George tivemos que vir de bicicleta, numa bicicleta só - Pattie o cortou, contando a situação com um pouco mais de seriedade, pra que ninguém achasse graça.

-Meu Deus, sério? O que foi que aconteceu? - Maureen se preocupou de verdade.

-O pneu do meu carro furou e eu não consegui consertar, tive que chamar o reboque, mas eles disseram que não poderiam nos dar uma carona até aqui - George contou a história - se fôssemos pegar um metrô, íamos chegar muito atrasados e no momento estava sem dinheiro pro ônibus, então pedimos a bicicleta de uma barista emprestada, e é isso.

-Bom, foi uma história e tanto, Geo - Paul assobiou.

-Não perderíamos o casamento de vocês por nada - Pattie reiterou, olhando para o sr. e a sra. Starkey.

-Realmente, não importa como chegamos aqui, o importante é que estamos todos juntos - Ringo falou contente, realmente grato por cada um dos seus amigos presentes naquele dia importante.

Ele olhou para Maureen, que estava tão grata quanto ele, mas ainda mais agradecidos por estarem unidos um ao outro oficialmente.


	32. Capítulo 32

Havia uma estranha presença constante por trás de John, uma sensação esquisita que ele mal conseguia explicar o que era, e de onde vinha. Nem sabia muito menos dizer quando aquela sensação tinha começado. Só sabia dizer, com toda certeza, que era depois de se tornar um artista mundialmente famoso.

Ele gostava de viver de música, de ter seus amigos por perto e poder trabalhar com eles, de criar junto com eles e viver toda a glória de ter fãs e um público alucinado que os adorava. Mas como outras pessoas próximas dos Beatles já tinham reparado, todo esse reconhecimento tinha um lado ruim.

Por ora, John tinha outra preocupação, além de continuar escrevendo e compondo para o próximo álbum dos Beatles, agora ele estava acompanhando Cynthia em um dia que os Beatles não ofuscariam a atenção sobre ela, era o dia da formatura da srta. Powell, na Academia de Artes de Londres. Depois de todo um ano de novidades e adaptações, Cynthia agora estava completamente feliz e realizada, podendo pensar no futuro com um pouco mais de segurança.

Enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar, se despedindo do seu velho dormitório, John a esperava do lado de fora do prédio, dentro do campus da Academia, ainda pensativo. Pensava em o que Cynthia faria agora que estava se formando, não teria onde morar, a não ser com ele. O correto a se fazer era convidá-la imediatamente para morar com ele, mas dentro de si, John ainda não estava pronto para dividir o espaço com ela, tendo praticamente uma vida de casados. Ainda havia a sensação esquisita o perseguindo.

Ali mesmo no campus, ele viu que várias pessoas o observaram ao longe e cochicharam, com certeza o reconhecendo, mas sem coragem de ir até ele. Era isso que John temia, estar na mídia exigia muito dele, as pessoas esperavam que ele fosse perfeito, sempre um músico disposto e atencioso, o galã dos sonhos de todas as meninas, mas ele não se via assim, melhor, sabia que não era nada disso, e não estava à altura das expectativas de ninguém, muito menos de Cynthia, e era isso que o deixava ainda mais triste. 

Voltando ao presente, ele ouviu os passos de Cynthia se aproximando e resolveu deixar esses pensamentos pesados pra lá, não queria preocupá-la no grande dia dela.

-Desculpa eu fazer te esperar tanto assim, é que é um dia de grandes emoções e despedidas - ela se explicou.

-Eu te entendo, sei como é, acho que senti a mesma coisa quando saí de Liverpool - ele respondeu, com um sorriso singelo - mas valeu a pena esperar, você está linda, ainda mais de beca, combina com você, uma moça inteligente e intelectual.

-Obrigada mesmo, John - ela ficou constrangida com os elogios, beijando sua bochecha.

Ao se aproximar, Cynthia viu que havia tensão na sua testa e tristeza nos seus olhos, ela se preocupou, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto, não agora que estava prestes a ir à cerimônia de sua formatura.

Eles caminharam juntos até o salão, onde John a deixou por um momento, para que ela se juntasse à sua turma, e ele, ao resto de seus amigos. Os Starkey, George e Paul estavam ali. Infelizmente, Jane e Pattie estavam ocupadas no momento para estarem ali, mas elas mandaram a Cynthia seus parabéns e suas desculpas pela sua ausência.

-Você tá legal, John? - Paul perguntou discretamente ao amigo.

-Tudo certo, Paulie, só tô morrendo de orgulho da minha namorada - ele deu um sorriso para disfarçar, Paul sabia que era melhor não pressioná-lo.

Eles voltaram sua atenção para a cerimônia, batendo palmas entusiásticas quando ouviram chamarem o nome de Cynthia Powell, e viram ela receber seu diploma. Realmente, orgulho transbordava entre seus amigos e namorado. Ela sorria radiante e feliz, aliviada por ter valido a pena todos seus anos de estudo.

Depois disso, Cynthia saiu com os amigos e John, indo comer alguma coisa num lugar discreto. Ainda assim, era impossível não reconhecer os Beatles. Uma garota ou duas foram até lá, arrancando fotos e autógrafos. Cynthia trocou um olhar inseguro com Maureen, mas a sra. Starkey foi firme. Aproveitando que estava perto da amiga, segurou o braço de Cyn, a impedindo de se levantar.

-Ninguém vai tomar o seu lugar - Maureen disse a ela num tom mais baixo, mas firme.

Cynthia apenas assentiu, aceitando que aquilo era verdade. Eles voltaram a compartilhar a refeição como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando todo mundo voltou para casa, John a trouxe até o apartamento dele. Novamente, o mesmo olhar que ela viu nos olhos de John antes da formatura estava ali.

-Qual o problema, John? Por favor, me conta, você sabe que eu estou aqui por você - ela achou melhor confrontar logo o assunto difícil misterioso do que ficar adiando.

-Eu não quero te incomodar com meus problemas, você está tão feliz... - ele tentou dizer, mas simplesmente não conseguiu - eu só acho que eu não tô nada bem, mas a culpa não é sua.

-Sim, eu concordo, você anda meio abatido, e hoje você também está, só me diz porque - ela insistiu.

-Eu não quero falar disso, Cyn, não quero, quanto mais eu penso, mais eu fico mal, eu não quero ser um fardo pra você, eu quero dar um jeito nessa coisa que eu tô passando, mas sem te incomodar, porque você não merece, você não tem culpa... - John explicou um pouco mais, mas sem ser direto, o que deixou Cynthia mais frustrada.

-O que é que você quer fazer, John? - ela ficou séria, achado melhor não tentar arrancar uma resposta clara dele sobre o que era o que ele estava passando.

-Eu acho melhor nós darmos um tempo - ele disse, deixando-a chocada - até que eu consiga descobrir como lidar com isso que eu tô passando, até eu melhorar...

-Melhorar? Mas melhorar do que? Você diz que eu não tenho culpa, mas agora quer que eu saia da sua vida, que eu te dê um tempo, tudo isso leva a crer que eu sou a culpada sim! - ela se exaltou um pouco, o que acabou despertando a raiva de John.

-Eu não aguento a pressão, Cyn! Eu não aguento! - ele explodiu também - eu tenho que ser o melhor dos homens por causa dessa coisa dos Beatles, porque me veem como o líder e tudo mais e sempre esperam perfeição de mim, e eu acho que você merecia uma versão melhor de mim... e eu vi como você reagiu na lanchonete hoje, essa coisa de fama tem feito mal pra você, você fica sem graça e constrangida, não te culpo por isso, mas eu não quero que você passe desconforto por causa da minha fama, é por isso que é melhor nós darmos um tempo.

-Tá bem, tá bem... - ela murmurou, chegando a chorar, sem conseguir formular mais nada - se é isso que você quer... só deixa eu falar uma coisa pra você antes de eu sair, eu nunca exigi nenhuma perfeição de você, eu conheço seu jeito, sei aonde estava me metendo quando aceitei ser sua namorada, eu ainda te amo do jeito que você é, e se você precisa de um tempo, por te amar, vou respeitar sua decisão.

Muito decidida, Cynthia saiu do apartamento, levando sua bagagem, tentando pensar onde ficaria naquela noite. A tristeza a abateu conforme ela passava pelos corredores, era horrível querer ajudar John e não poder fazer nada, ela só esperava que ele ficasse bem.


	33. Capítulo 33

Com muita tristeza e mágoa, tentando buscar lá no fundo um motivo plausível para entender porque John tinha resolvido as coisas daquela maneira, Cynthia reunia seus pertences da faculdade, eram as suas únicas coisas, trazidas de Liverpool, e agora que tudo tinha acabado, seu relacionamento e seu curso, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Tinha que arranjar um lugar para ficar e mesmo com receio, vendo que não tinha alternativa, bateu na porta dos Starkey.

-Cynthia? Por favor, entra - Ringo a atendeu, vendo como ela estava aflita e acompanhada apenas das suas malas.

Ela viu que ele percebeu sua bagagem, o que a deixou ainda mais envergonhada, mas ele não se importou e as carregou para dentro.

-Ritch, quem era? - Maureen veio falar com ele quando notou o estado da amiga - Cynthia, o que houve?

-Oi, Mo - ela disse baixinho e já não se contendo mais, começou a chorar.

-Tá tudo bem, não se preocupa - a sra. Starkey a abraçou - só me conta o que houve.

-Bom, é que... - Cynthia fungou, respirou fundo e se sentou - o John quis terminar comigo sem mais nem menos, disse que não queria que eu carregasse um fardo pesado demais, eu entendi que tem a ver com a fama dos Beatles, mas ele mal me explicou as coisas.

-Foi só isso que ele te disse? Ele não poderia ter feito isso com você, justo agora - Maureen ficou com raiva de John imediatamente.

-Eu sei, vocês sabem que... Eu não tenho pra onde ir - Cynthia retomou, com tristeza - então eu pensei se não posso ficar aqui com vocês.

-É claro que pode, sem problema nenhum, estamos com você - Maureen aceitou prontamente.

-Está tudo bem pra você, Ringo? - Cynthia olhou para o amigo, esperando aprovação.

-Com certeza, nós não vamos te deixar nesse momento difícil - afirmou ele - se quiser, podemos até falar com o John...

-Não, por favor, melhor não, deixem ele pra lá - Cynthia objetou - e quanto a ficar aqui, é só até eu conseguir um emprego, prometo que não vou incomodar.

-Você não é incômodo nenhum, Cyn - Ringo garantiu a ela.

Assim, Cynthia ficou grata por poder contar com a bondade dos seus amigos. Enquanto isso, John chorava, sentindo a falta dela, mas afirmando a si mesmo que era o melhor para os dois no momento. Cansado daquele estado, ele decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade, andando meio sem direção, até um lugar específico chamar sua atenção.

Uma nova exposição de arte estava se abrindo em Londres, numa galeria até que bastante conceituada. John tinha cursado a faculdade de Artes em Liverpool e era um ilustrador nas horas vagas, então aquilo imediatamente chamou sua atenção, e ele viu o lugar e a exposição como algo perfeito para distrair sua mente. 

Ele entrou o local, sem ter muitos guardas ou qualquer outro tipo de responsável guardando a entrada, então apenas se arriscou a entrar ali sem ser convidado, o que não incomodava John, já que ele nunca ligou muito pra regras. Observou sozinho as obras expostas, alegorias de arte moderna que eram bem estranhas a princípio, mas que fascinavam o rapaz e o faziam pensar no significado que o artista queria colocar naquilo tudo. 

Chegou a ver a obra que era apenas um tapete branco sem indício nenhum do motivo de estar ali, se era para limpar os pés ou se era apenas uma figura decorativa, mas John ficou intrigado e curioso com aquilo tudo, o que o fez olhar de um lado pro outro procurando as respostas que queria. Até que ele notou algo no teto, um aviso claro. "Você está aqui". Sem saber direito porque, aquilo o fez sorrir.

-Você está onde deveria estar - uma voz feminina misteriosa disse atrás dele.

-Opa, desculpa por entrar sem ser convidado, é que a porta tava aberta, não tinha avisos então eu entrei - ele deu um sorriso descontraído - como você disse, eu estou onde deveria estar.

-É verdade, eu acredito que o destino nos põe exatamente onde deveríamos estar - riu a moça, entrando na conversa de John - mas não se preocupe, é como a exposição deve funcionar, você vem e entra, explora tudo sem guias ou direções, é tudo guiado pelo seu instinto.

-Isso é muito interessante, você entende de arte? - John se interessou em ouvi-la mais.

-Eu sou uma artista, sou a autora dessa exposição, então acredito que entenda de arte, sim - ela explicou - eu sou Yoko Ono.

-Ah prazer em conhecê-la - ele foi educado e lhe estendeu uma mão - e eu sou...

-John Lennon, o Beatle? - apontou ela.

-Como você sabe? - ele se surpreendeu com a resposta.

-Todo mundo em Londres sabem quem vocês são, é um pouco difícil não ficar sabendo de vocês - ela foi sincera na resposta.

-Acho que é o lado ruim de ser famoso - ele deu de ombros, e seu claro incômodo foi notado por Yoko.

-Está pensando muito nisso ultimamente? - ela demonstrou sua curiosidade, John apenas assentiu - se quiser conversar, posso te ouvir.

-Você não tem uma exposição pra tomar conta? - ele duvidou da ajuda dela.

-Ela pode se cuidar sozinha - decidiu ela - venha comigo e poderemos falar mais à vontade.

John pensou muito rápido sobre como estava disposto a falar de sua vida e angústias para uma estranha que tinha acabado de conhecer. Talvez fosse melhor assim, justamente por não o conhecê-lo, ela poderia compreendê-lo de uma forma diferente.


	34. Capítulo 34

Yoko levou John a um lugar que costumava frequentar, as pessoas que trabalhavam na pequena lanchonete chegaram a reconhecê-la imediatamente quando ela chegou, mas John se incomodou um pouco com aquilo. Com medo de ser reconhecido, ele acabou se encolhendo e se escondendo, se sentando na frente de Yoko e mantendo a cabeça baixa.

-Você está bem? - ela perguntou, curiosa com seu estado repentino.

-Eu estou, tudo certo comigo, é só uma questão de... - John parou um pouco para pensar na palavra que usaria - discrição.

-Ah sim, sua fama, eu notei desde que te vi que você estava um tanto incomodado - confessou ela.

-Você nem me conhece e parece saber tanto sobre mim - John comentou.

-Acho que é exagero seu - Yoko pôs uma mão no queixo, se aproximando um pouco mais dele, por cima da mesa que compartilhavam - mas se você quer que eu realmente saiba mais sobre você, é só me contar.

-E você? Acha que eu também não estou curioso sobre você? - John resolveu virar o jogo.

-Claro, eu apareci do nada e te convidei pra sair - ela constatou - então vamos, pergunte o que quiser.

-Quem exatamente é você? - ele fez uma expressão pensativa proposital.

-Eu sou Yoko, vim de Tóquio pra cá há algum tempo, expandindo minha arte, depois de fazer um certo sucesso no meu país - ela contou - e eu tô procurando certa publicidade em Londres, nada muito chamativo, só um pouco de reconhecimento.

-Reconhecimento? Bem, acho que isso resume a minha situação atual - John suspirou - sabe, a gente, eu e os garotos da banda, nós começamos de forma modesta, gostávamos de fazer música juntos e ganhamos um certo dinheiro com isso, mas agora, depois que a gente finalmente atingiu o estrelato, eu não sei, acho que não era exatamente o que eu queria.

-Você queria fazer sucesso sem ser famoso? Acho que é quase impossível, no seu caso - Yoko retrucou.

-Eu faço uma vaga ideia do que você quer dizer, mas pode me explicar, por favor? - ele pediu.

-O seu ramo tem um certo ego, essa coisa de fazer música, fazer arte, você quer que as pessoas vejam e te reconheçam, que deem tapinhas nas suas costas, que te parabenizem, que te tratem como um gênio - Yoko enumerou.

-Como um deus, talvez? - ele argumentou.

-Eu não exageraria tanto, mas sim, como um verdadeiro ídolo, que as pessoas veem como alguém que transcende a matéria humana, e portanto, te tratam como tal - ela concluiu o pensamento.

-É isso que eu sinto, não me tratam como um ser humano, mas como um ídolo, e dentro de mim eu sinto que não quero decepcionar as pessoas, eu tenho que ser um modelo perfeito por causa do que eles esperam de mim, e eu não consigo viver sob as expectativas deles, eu simplesmente sei que não consigo - John desabou.

-Oh, isso é duro demais - Yoko não esperava uma resposta tão dramática e emotiva - eu não sei se posso te aconselhar, mas se você quiser um conselho, aqui vai um.

-Diga logo, eu já estou aqui mesmo - ele deu de ombros, meio relaxado e não ligando muito, ainda refletindo em tudo que tinha acabado de dizer.

-Que bom que está disposto a ouvir - ela foi sarcástica - o que acontece é que... você é dono da sua vida, você decide o que faz, e se quiser não viver à altura das expectativas de ninguém, então faça isso. Não vale a pena ficar refém da vontade dos outros se você está sofrendo com tudo isso.

-Não sei não... - John foi cético, então começou a rir - Brian ficaria horrorizado se te ouvisse falar desse jeito.

-Brian? - Yoko estranhou o nome.

-É o nosso empresário, é ele que coloca a gente na linha, ele não ficaria feliz de me ver quebrando as regras, manchando a imagem dos Beatles - John explicou.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ela corrigiu.

-Ah não? - ele se surpreendeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

-Você pode ser você enquanto honra o nome dos Beatles, só deixe as pressões de lado - Yoko deixou claro.

-Olha moça, eu não sei se deveria te ouvir, concordar com você de cara, mas... até que esse papo todo tá fazendo um pouco de sentido pra mim - ele declarou, um pouco cansado.

-Que bom, pelo menos estou conseguindo te ajudar - ela deu de ombros.

Propositalmente, Yoko mudou de assunto, conversando um pouco mais, deixando os problemas de John um pouco de lado e chamando a atenção dele cada vez mais. Ela parecia uma hipster maluca a princípio, mas era como se ela apresentasse a ele um mundo desconhecido, que apesar da falta de lógica, fazia muito mais sentido do que o mundo real. Aos poucos, John estava cedendo a entrar nesse novo mundo.


	35. Capítulo 35

John e Yoko foram estabelecendo uma relação de amizade entre os dois, era como se ela o tivesse conhecido a vida toda, como se ela pudesse ler sua alma, e ele, se interessava por quem ela era, tão diferente de todas as garotas que tinha conhecido, inclusive Cynthia. Quando se lembrava dela, a culpa inundava John, e mesmo assim, ele não via como reaver o contato com ela. Decidiu que era melhor assim, ele não a magoaria mais a procurando novamente e não sabendo o que dizer a ela.

Mesmo assim, a confusão na sua mente não o deixava em paz. Sozinho em seu apartamento, em meio a surtos de ansiedade e indecisão, só lhe restou gritar uma palavra: socorro. Ele definitivamente precisava de ajuda, alguém tinha que lhe mostrar o que fazer. Quando ele pensou mais um pouco a cerca do assunto, se lembrou dos conselhos de Yoko, esquecer as pressões e ser ele mesmo. Foi daí que surgiu uma nova canção, ele pegou o violão, tão querido e amado, que trazia lembranças boas da sua falecida mãe, e começou a verbalizar o que estava sentindo, acompanhado dos acordes e melodia. Precisava mostrar a Paul e ver o que ele achava da canção, se podiam melhorar mais alguma coisa, mas para John, ela já estava perfeita.

-Oi, cara, como você tá? - Paul apareceu no apartamento de Lennon, preocupado com o amigo, vendo seu estado esquisito, abatido, mas eufórico ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu tô bem, quer dizer, eu andei meio confuso esses dias, mas agora estou melhor - ele forçou um sorriso.

-Você voltou a falar com a Cynthia? - Paul teve que perguntar, era um assunto delicado, mas era ao menos o que John devia a ela, na sua opinião.

-Não, eu não tenho coragem e eu não quero falar sobre ela agora, tá bom? - John deixou claro, num tom que não sugeria questionamento.

-Tudo bem, eu não vou falar - Paul sabia que era melhor agir com cautela, ainda mais quando seu melhor amigo estava nervoso - eu vim aqui pra ver a música nova que você queria me mostrar.

-Certo, exatamente pra isso que está aqui - John voltou a ser o cara mais descontraído que todos conheciam.

Ele pegou o violão e tocou "Help", a música foi aprovada por Paul imediatamente.

-Cara, ela é ótima, tudo que precisamos é de umas harmonias que cabem perfeitamente - sugeriu o baixista - olha, não se ache por isso, mas eu acho que essa música é tão boa que deveria ser o nome do próximo álbum.

-Uau, não é bem isso que eu estava pensando, mas não é má ideia, não - John sorriu, com uma mão no queixo.

Assim, ele levou a música para Epstein, que a aprovou com todas as letras. Logo o novo álbum dos Beatles começou a ser produzido, com o título definitivo de "Help". Entre George, Ringo e Paul, estava claro que a música era um manifesto dos sentimentos de John, mas ele por sua vez, não falaria deles, ou os compartilharia com nenhum dos seus amigos. Na sua mente, Lennon sabia que tinha que tomar o posto de líder e não demonstraria fraqueza na frente de seus amigos, que como ele, também eram Beatles, os queridinhos aos olhos da mídia britânica e mundial.

No momento, para John, a única pessoa que o entendia era Yoko. Suas visitas e conversas com ela se tornaram diárias, chegando ao ponto de ele não sair com mais ninguém a não ser ela. Até mesmo quando os meninos o convidavam para sair após as sessões de gravação, ele recusava e se encontrava com Yoko. 

Ela por sua vez, viu que não podia negar os sentimentos que brotaram sobre o Beatle. Ela adorava o jeito de John, mesmo impulsivo e rabugento muitas das vezes. Para não deixá-lo escapar, ela bolou um plano infalível. Começou com um convite para um jantar na sua casa, mas ao chegar ao local, John o encontrou escuro, iluminado apenas por luzes de velas, que traçavam o caminho até a sala de jantar do apartamento.

-Yoko, você tá aí? Sua energia acabou ou algo do tipo? - ele fez uma piada, rindo logo em seguida.

-Não, as luzes estão apagadas por uma razão - ela disse e John seguiu sua voz.

Ele a encontrou sentada no chão, apoiando os cotovelos sobre uma mesinha.

-Ah agora entendi, jantar temático, legal - ele se sentou na frente dela.

-Fico feliz que você tenha entendido e gostado - ela respondeu - na verdade, tem mais coisas que eu quero que você entenda hoje.

-Mesmo? - a experiência de John lhe dava total certeza que ela estava flertando com ele, John viu que não adiantava mais afastar de si a conclusão de que também estava apaixonado por ela - Não se preocupa, eu entendi bem o que você quer e é o que eu quero também.

Sem mais delongas, ambos se inclinaram ao mesmo tempo, se encontrando num beijo. O jantar tinha sido uma boa ideia que alcançou os objetivos de Yoko, mas por enquanto, ele ficaria para depois.


	36. Capítulo 36

Cynthia ainda estava se adaptando à sua nova vida, que não incluía John, e por consequência, ela não queria que os Beatles continuassem fazendo parte também. Não que ela tivesse se afastado dos meninos, Paul, Ringo e George ainda eram seus amigos, ainda mais o baterista, já que ele e Maureen a haviam acolhido.

Mas o tempo em que Cynthia tinha ficado com os Starkey já tinha ficado para trás, ela tinha se virado e arranjado um emprego de ilustradora em um pequeno jornal de Stratford. Ali naquele mesmo bairro, tinha alugado um apartamento barato para ficar e, aos poucos, ia construindo essa nova etapa da sua vida. Maureen ainda ligava para ela constantemente e elas ainda saiam juntas, mas Cynthia percebia o receio da sra. Starkey quando sem querer falava sobre os Beatles, até que Powell decidiu confrontar o assunto.

-Não se preocupa, Mo, eu consigo lidar com essas coisas também - confessou Cynthia - mesmo que ainda doa, eu ainda amo os meninos.

-Mas não a banda em si, não é? Você sabe do que tô falando - Maureen gostaria que ela falasse mais.

-É, toda essa agitação e o nome deles em todo lugar, isso é ótimo pra eles, eu realmente fico feliz, mas lembrar do John ainda dói muito, e todos os dias eu penso em como ele estava errado a meu respeito - respondeu Cyn.

-Errado? Errado em que sentido? - Mo quis saber.

-Sabe que ele terminou comigo porque ele achou que eu não aguentaria a pressão de ser a namorada de um Beatle, de vê-lo na mídia, que eu não aguentaria ver o que tudo isso faz com ele, mas eu aguentaria, Mo, eu sei que sim - ela suspirou, dando uma pausa no seu longo discurso - eu estive com John desde o começo, não o abandonaria no seu pior momento.

-Mas infelizmente, foi justamente isso que ele pediu para você fazer - Maureen compartilhou das tristezas da amiga.

-Mas não se preocupe comigo, ou com o John, eu vi num site por aí, ele já arrumou uma nova namorada, não é? - Cynthia disse com amargura.

-É, mas não faz isso com você, Cyn, não precisa se torturar desse jeito, só... tenta esquecer o John, por mais difícil que eu sei que é - aconselhou Maureen.

-Você tem toda razão, eu deveria esquecer, eu sei, mas simplesmente não consigo, eu... sei que não tem chance de nós voltarmos, mas ainda assim o meu coração é tolo e iludido - disse Cynthia.

-Eu entendo, mas quem sabe com o tempo, isso passe - Maureen disse com um pouco de esperança, sua amiga só deu um meio sorrisinho triste.

Estando em um pequeno café no bairro em que Cynthia morava, as duas pediram um café expresso, mas parecia que a bebida só fez mais mal à ilustradora. Ela fez uma careta assim que tomou o primeiro gole.

-Você está bem? Ou o café não tá legal? - disse Maureen desconfiada, cheirando um pouco da própria xícara para detectar o que estava errado.

-Não é nada, sou eu que não estou bem - Cynthia afastou a xícara de si por cima da mesa.

-Já sei, foi toda essa conversa sobre o John, vamos falar de outra coisa então - resolveu a sra. Starkey - como anda seu trabalho?

-Ah tem sido bem legal, é muito bom poder colocar tudo em prática, tudo que aprendi na faculdade - sorriu Cynthia com a mudança de assunto - e meu chefe diz que eu ter vindo de Liverpool é uma coisa boa porque eu trago um olhar diferente sobre a arte dos ilustradores de Londres.

-É um baita elogio, que você, mais do que ninguém, merece por completo - Maureen sorriu de satisfação - estou muito feliz por você.

-Ah não é nada, sou só eu tentando o meu melhor - Cynthia deu de ombros, e era como se o movimento fosse uma alavanca para ela se sentir mal de novo, ela fez uma careta de dor e se inclinou para frente.

-Tá bom, você realmente não tá bem, o que você tá sentindo? - Maureen se levantou, a observando preocupada.

-Eu tô com um pouco de enjoo e tontura, deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi, ou o café não me fez tão bem quanto eu pensava - conjecturou a ilustradora.

-Nós não podemos te deixar assim, eu vou te levar pra um hospital - decidiu a sra. Starkey.

-Não, Mo, não é pra tanto, acho que um remédio resolve, sério - Cynthia desfez os planos dela.

-Tá bom, por precaução e sorte, eu tenho um comprimido aqui na bolsa - Maureen socorreu a amiga, dando-lhe o remédio, esperando poder ajudá-la.

Enquanto Cynthia tomava o comprimido com um gole de água, Maureen achava aquilo suspeito demais. Talvez a lembrança de John ainda era tão dolorosa para sua amiga que a fazia se sentir mal no seu lado físico. Maureen apenas esperou que Cynthia melhorasse e superasse isso tudo.


	37. Capítulo 37

Conforme mais um álbum dos Beatles entrava em produção, isso também significava que os meninos se reuniriam outra vez. Tudo parecia certo naquela pré organização das gravações , George, Ringo e Paul se aprontavam nos seus respectivos lugares, enquanto esperavam por John, que não estava tecnicamente atrasado. Tudo ainda estava dentro do horário combinado quando finalmente Lennon chegou.

-Oi, gente, que bom que chegaram cedo - ele disse de bom humor, o que foi visto como estranho por seus companheiros.

-É, dentro do combinado, como sempre - Paul respondeu de boa vontade, enquanto George e Ringo observavam, pelo menos tentando serem discretos, a acompanhante de John.

Yoko estava do lado de fora do estúdio, tentando se sentir confortável, como John pediu que ela ficasse. Sentou-se num lugar no canto, se concentrando em observar a gravação. George e Ringo trocaram uma porção de olhares, buscando uma explicação para porque John ter trazido sua até então suposta namorada ali, quando eles tinham um acordo pré entendido de não trazerem suas namoradas enquanto estavam trabalhando.

Deixando isso pra lá, o guitarrista e o baterista se concentraram na gravação, contribuindo para fazer o seu melhor, tanto quanto tocavam, como quando discutiam sobre as composições. Tudo correu bem até que eles fizeram uma pequena pausa, sentindo a fome e o cansaço chegarem.

-Ah gente, antes de vocês irem almoçarem, deixa eu apresentar pra vocês oficialmente - Lennon chamou a atenção dos companheiros - essa é a Yoko, minha namorada.

-Namorada? - Ringo deixou escapar, se arrependendo logo em seguida - quer dizer, é um prazer te conhecer.

-O prazer é meu, Ringo - ela foi educada, parecendo bastante à vontade.

-Eu sou Paul e esse é o George - McCartney fez sua parte nas apresentações - mas você deve saber disso já, não é?

-É sim, difícil não saber quem vocês são - ela riu um pouco.

-Isso é verdade - George disse alguma coisa, percebendo que não tinha dito nada até então.

-A gente vai almoçar sozinhos, tá legal? Mas a gente volta logo, prometo - John deu uma piscadela, saindo com um braço envolvendo os ombros de Yoko.

Um breve momento de silêncio se seguiu, enquanto os rapazes tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido para seu amigo ter arrumado uma namorada tão diferente de Cynthia.

-Paul, você... será que você sabia alguma coisa sobre... você sabe - Ringo tentou.

-Eu não sabia nada não, gente, sério - Paul respondeu, meio confuso - na verdade, a única coisa diferente que notei no John foi estar muito mais irritado quando eu falava sobre a Cynthia.

-É, até aí tudo bem, quer dizer, eles acabaram de terminar e tudo mais, nós sabemos como ele evita falar de alguma coisa pra não confrontar - George comentou - mas ele não te falou nada sobre a Yoko?

-Não, nada mesmo, o que é bem suspeito - McCartney pôs uma mão no queixo.

-Calma, eu sei que nós achamos isso repentino, mas não é motivo pra desconfiar dela ou algo assim - Ringo já disse o que imaginou que seu amigo estava pensando.

-Não, não é isso, ela me parece ser uma boa moça, só muito diferente da Cyn - Paul devolveu - na verdade, elas são muito opostas.

-Completamente, e será que o John não contou pra ela sobre não trazer as namoradas pro estúdio? - cobrou George.

-Bom, pra ser sincero, Geo, pelo jeito o próprio John convidou ela pra vir aqui - Paul concluiu.

-Ah tá... por que eu acho que isso foi uma péssima ideia que pode causar um atrito muito maior do que podemos controlar? - Ringo confessou.

-Espera, acho que você tá exagerando, ela não fez nada demais - Paul tentou defender John - ela só se sentou ali e ficou quieta, sem atrapalhar.

-Eu só sei que talvez a Maureen, Pattie e Jane devem querer ver nossos ensaios e gravações também e se elas interferirem ou opinarem e nós não concordarmos... entende o que eu quero dizer? - Ringo interrompeu sua explicação, sem forçar mais imagens catastróficas.

-Tá certo, eu entendi, mas pelo menos por enquanto, as meninas não precisam saber disso - Paul disse de volta - além disso, nós nem sabemos se a intenção do John foi trazê-la só hoje.

-Pode ser que seja isso - disse George, esperançoso.

Antes que a conversa deles se tornasse ainda mais paranoica, decidiram ir logo almoçar, deixando o assunto sobre Yoko de lado. Enquanto isso, John e Yoko conversavam exatamente sobre os três.

-O que achou dos meus amigos? - ele quis saber.

-Ah meio tímidos, mais ressabiados do que eu esperava - ela argumentou.

-Não, só o George é mais tímido, e o Ringo um pouco menos que ele, mas o Paul não tem nada de tímido - John respondeu.

-Eu percebi o que ele fez, puxou mais assunto comigo, foi legal da parte dele - Yoko elogiou.

-Ah só não deixa ele saber disso, é capaz de ele tentar flertar com você - brincou John.

-Eu conheço a fama dele, mas também sei que ele está namorando aquela atriz, Jane Asher, não é? - Yoko falou - mas não se preocupe, tanto eu como ele já temos nossas pessoas especiais.

Ela se inclinou para frente e o beijou, contente por ele estar mostrando um pouco mais da sua vida naquele dia.


	38. Capítulo 38

Antes que o novo álbum estivesse finalizado, as teorias de Paul, Ringo e George sobre a presença de Yoko no estúdio caíram por terra. Ela esteve lá quase todas as vezes em que gravaram até finalizar "Help". No início, ela não disse muita coisa, mas depois de pouco a pouco, costumava sussurrar aos ouvidos de John, fosse algo que o fizesse rir, até algo que o fizesse mudar algo que já estava combinado com a banda em relação às músicas.

Por causa disso, houve algumas discussões entre os rapazes, mas acima de tudo, John defendia suas decisões, que eram claramente influenciadas por Yoko. Mesmo assim, eram conflitos que não fugiam tanto do controle e a parceria dos amigos continuava intacta. No entanto, havia uma certa mágoa e má opinião em relação a Yoko da parte do resto da banda.

-Então, como foi hoje? - perguntou Maureen a Ringo após um dia de gravação.

-Tudo certo, menos um detalhe - ele confessou, sem graça por ter feito isso.

-O que foi? - Maureen quis saber.

-É, Mo, você se lembra da Yoko? - ele iniciou a conversa, ainda receoso.

-Sim, eu lembro - respondeu ela, tentando entender a situação - é a moça com quem o John tem saído, você disse que ele apresentou ela a vocês já faz um tempo, além disso, a mídia já fez questão de divulgar que John tá namorando outra moça, isso deve ser péssimo pra Cyn.

-Péssimo pra nós também, de uma certa forma - suspirou Ringo.

-Só diz o que aconteceu - Maureen estava se cansando dos rodeios.

-Nós acertamos os últimos detalhes de uma música, John tinha concordado com tudo que já tínhamos feito, mas aí depois do almoço, ele quis mudar muita coisa e nós ficamos sem entender o porque - ele contou, meio triste.

-Já sei, Paul e George perderam a paciência, gritaram com o John e ele revidou ainda mais furioso - adivinhou a sra. Starkey, conhecendo bem os amigos.

-Isso, só que eu me exaltei também - confessou Ringo - concordei com Paul e George.

-E foi só isso? Vocês voltaram pra casa todos brigados? - ela se preocupou - e o que a Yoko tem a ver com isso?

-Certo, vamos por partes - suspirou o baterista - ao fim do dia, chegamos a outro acordo e terminamos a música, viemos pra casa, meio irritados, mas com o problema resolvido, o que a Yoko tem a ver com isso? Achamos que ela está manipulando o John quanto à banda.

-Manipulando? Acho que vocês já estão indo longe demais - Maureen quase deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Não, você não está lá pra ver, Mo - Ritchie negou, balançando a cabeça - ela tem frequentado o estúdio mais vezes que o necessário e insiste em comentar pro John sobre tudo que a gente faz, e aí, logo em seguida, ele quer mudar tudo.

-Certo, me parece bem provável - ela decidiu dar um certo crédito à história - e por que vocês não tentam falar com o John sobre isso, a sós de preferência?

-Ele está meio irredutível, e você sabe como ele é, ninguém consegue fazê-lo mudar de ideia - Ringo respondeu, já cansado do assunto.

Naquele mesmo espaço de tempo, Pattie e Jane ouviram a mesma história de George e Paul, mas sem a paciência de Ringo.

-Olha, eu não acho que seja algo demais, mesmo - foi a resposta de Jane, o que revoltou Paul.

-Como assim não é nada demais? Essa mulher tá atrapalhando nosso trabalho todo dia e o John nem percebe! - Paul respondeu, cheio de fúria.

-Escuta, ela faz parte do público, que é quem vocês querem atingir, a opinião dela vale pra saber o que o público acha - Jane argumentou.

-Então, é assim? Eu achei que você fosse me defender - ele se surpreendeu negativamente - você não tá lá, Jane, não sabe como é alguém de fora palpitando sobre o seu trabalho o tempo todo, como se você não soubesse o que está fazendo.

-Espera aí, eu passo por isso o tempo todo, acho que você nunca percebeu - ela rebateu - e eu não me comporto como você, eu procuro ouvir as críticas e melhorar, mas você se acha perfeito demais, aliás, sempre se achou...

-Eu nunca fui assim, Jane, eu sei dos meus defeitos, sim, senhora, mas parece que eu tô começando a ver os seus... - ele disse magoado.

A discussão se prolongou mais um pouco, até eles perceberem que era uma discussão tola, que não dizia respeito a eles. Mesmo assim, algumas verdades foram ditas ali. Paul soube que era melhor não envolver Jane nos assuntos dos Beatles.

Pattie, por sua vez, deu um jeito de acalmar George, dizendo que em algum momento, Yoko perceberia que os assuntos dos Beatles pertenciam a eles mesmos.

De qualquer forma, Maureen, Jane e Pattie também teriam que encontrar um jeito de lidar com Yoko, já que a turnê do próximo álbum se aproximava e com certeza, a namorada de John se juntaria a elas.


	39. Capítulo 39

Conforme os dias se passavam, Cynthia conseguia lidar melhor com toda a situação de John ter se afastado dela e estar em outro relacionamento. Ela mesma não queria a mesma coisa para si no momento, pensava que era recente demais o término com seu namorado da juventude para arrumar outro namorado. No entanto, por mais que estivesse cuidando da sua vida e se organizando bem, seus mal estares continuaram.

Desde que tinha saído com Maureen, seus enjoos persistiram, continuando com tonturas e fraquezas. Estava claro que ela não estava bem, e quando o medo começou a bater em sua mente, ela decidiu fazer o que era correto.

Marcou uma consulta médica e saiu dali tentando conter o desespero dentro de si, ela estava grávida. Tinha uma vaga ideia de como poderia ter acontecido e por isso, tinha certeza de que o pai era John.

Voltando para casa, ela se sentiu completamente confusa, sem ter ideia do que fazer ou o que sentir. Aquela criança não tinha sido planejada, mas nem por isso seria rejeitada. Foi a partir daí que Cynthia criou amor e afeto pela criança, ela não era culpada de nada, não era culpada das decisões de seus pais. Agora que John e Cynthia estavam separados, a criança provavelmente só teria a ela e mais ninguém.

Um milhão de possibilidades ruins em relação a John e à criança se passaram na cabeça de Cynthia. Dentro dela, havia certa mágoa e rancor por ele simplesmente tê-la dispensado sem ao menos lhe dar uma chance de tentar ajudá-lo e resolver as coisas de verdade. Agora ele estava aparentemente bem, na companhia de outra mulher. Uma certeza passou pela mente de Cynthia, não era hora de contar a ele o que aconteceu.

Na mente dela, seu ex-namorado poderia achar que ela estava usando a criança para estragar seu atual relacionamento e sua carreira. Por outro lado, John até que poderia entendê-la, ficar feliz com a notícia e ajudar Cynthia no que ela precisasse. No entanto, ela não podia se arriscar. Era isso que faria e estava decidido, esconderia a gravidez até onde pudesse, esperando o melhor momento para contar.

Enquanto isso, sem ter ideia de como sua amiga estava, Maureen sentia muito a falta de Cynthia, enquanto esperava mais um show dos Beatles em Londres começar. As duas sempre estiveram juntas desde que Ringo entrou para a banda e agora que eles estavam no auge, a ausência de Cynthia parecia injusta.

Ainda assim, a Sra. Starkey desfrutava da companhia de Pattie e Jane, que também eram adoráveis ao seu modo. No entanto, Jane não se encontrava bem naquela noite, alguma coisa a tinha deixado distraída e chateada, ela começava a se perguntar se deveria mesmo estar ali.

-Você tá legal, Jane? - Pattie se arriscou a perguntar.

-Oh... Sim, é só que... Paul e eu... Não estamos nos entendendo muito bem nos últimos tempos - ela disse com ar triste.

-Ah esse Macca... - Maureen apenas balançou a cabeça em desaprovação - não esquenta Jane, eu sei que ele pode ser um esquentadinho metido, mas ele tem outras qualidades.

-Eu sei, é só que... Eu sinto como se ele me enxergasse de outra forma agora - Jane procurava as melhores palavras para se expressar.

Nesse meio tempo, Yoko chegou, se aproximando do lugar que sabia que estava reservado para ela. Sem cerimônia, ela apenas se sentou ali, cumprimentando as outras moças e as observando com certa curiosidade. Ela as conhecia das manchetes, eram as mulheres dos Beatles, por isso era difícil não as reconhecerem. O mesmo servia para Jane, Pattie e Maureen em relação a Yoko. Ao verem a artista, lembraram-se exatamente de como os namorados falaram dela. Esse era o momento para pôr à prova toda a preocupação deles.

-Eu sou Yoko - anunciou ela.

-Que bom, digo, nós sabemos quem você é - Pattie foi a primeira a tentar contato - Eu sou Pattie, essa é a Jane e essa é a Maureen, é bom finalmente conhecê-la.

-Eu digo o mesmo, fiquei curiosa pra saber mais de vocês - confessou Ono - John não me falou muito de vocês.

-Nem ele de você pra nós, mas não tem problema - Maureen respondeu - vamos ter tempo para nos conhecermos mais.

-Claro - Yoko sorriu.

As meninas voltaram sua atenção ao palco, com o show prestes a começar. Conhecer Yoko não tinha sido tão ruim e até agora estava tudo bem. As outras três pensaram que poderiam lidar bem com ela até o término do show.


	40. Capítulo 40

Os concertos dos Beatles em Londres, começando sua nova turnê, foram bem agradáveis. Houve o já comum burburinho, gritaria e admiração das fãs, o que não passou desapercebido pelas namoradas da banda.

-É tudo sempre assim? - Yoko perguntou a Pattie.

-Ah sim, sem dúvida nenhuma - ela disse um pouco incomodada em falar sobre as fãs - elas são sempre empolgadas desse jeito.

-Isso é um pouco perturbador - observou Yoko.

-Sim, na verdade é - concordou Jane - até que dá pra compreender, quer dizer, aposto que todas nós temos um ídolo que nos enlouquece assim também.

-Não, eu... Sei que todo jovem é um pouco histérico, mas eu fiz a decisão de não me deixar levar por nada popular e ouso dizer, supérfluo - Yoko respondeu, cheia de razão.

-Bem corajoso da sua parte, mas você se deixou se levar pelo John, que é bem popular - Maureen disse em tom de brincadeira, mas Ono não pareceu compreender esse lado da sua fala.

-Eu me deixei levar por quem o John é como pessoa, não como Beatle - rebateu Yoko.

O comentário deu a sensação às meninas de serem agitadas como uma árvore sacudida pelo vento.

-Acredito que nenhuma de nós nos apaixonamos pelos Beatles, não por suas figuras públicas, mas quem eles são de verdade - Jane fez questão de dizer.

-Sim, fico contente por vocês saberem diferenciar um do outro, assim como eu sei - Yoko disse com orgulho.

-É, todas nós precisamos disso, caso contrário não aguentaríamos a pressão - Pattie concordou de forma simpática.

Estava claro que Yoko compartilhava da mesma opinião das meninas, mas acreditava ser a primeira a saber disso, de fazer a diferenciação do estrelato para o pessoal, para se relacionar apenas com a pessoa real de quem os rapazes eram. Mas seria prudente ignorar completamente a fama deles, quando ela era tão latente? Para Yoko, isso era uma simples questão de escolha e ela simplesmente conseguia ignorar fãs e mídia. Para Jane, Pattie e Maureen, era certamente uma qualidade admirável. As três faziam isso do seu próprio jeito, mas não conseguiam ser tão relaxadas quanto Yoko. Devido a isso, as quatro conseguiram estabelecer uma relação de respeito.

Alguns meses se passaram, e por guardar seu segredo, Cynthia se manteve afastada dos seus amigos em Londres, que também eram os amigos de John. No entanto, ela não pôde evitá-los para sempre. Em um dia, ao chegar do trabalho, encontrou Maureen em sua porta.

-Eu precisava te ver! - disse a sra. Starkey com um sorriso - você mal respondia minhas mensagens, sempre dizia que estava ocupada.

-Me desculpa, Mo, eu realmente andei ocupada e... Resolvendo umas coisas - Cynthia tentou disfarçar, puxando o casaco por cima da barriga.

Maureen notou o gesto, mas não disse nada, apenas a seguiu para dentro do apartamento. Enquanto se sentava, ela observou Cynthia de pé, vendo claramente o que ela estava tentando esconder.

-Você deve ter engordado nos últimos meses por um motivo bem específico - a sra. Starkey disse da forma mais delicada possível.

-É... - Cynthia assentiu e começou a chorar.

-Não, tá tudo bem, eu estou aqui pra ajudar - Maureen se levantou e a abraçou - só me conta o que aconteceu.

-Tá bem, eu... - ela retomou suas forças - faz uns meses que eu descobri estar grávida, como eu e John já estávamos separados, eu não fiz questão de contar, na minha cabeça, eu contaria num melhor momento, mas aí ele começou a namorar de novo, um monte de coisa passou pela minha cabeça, ele poderia achar que eu queria ser sustentada por ele por causa da criança...

-Não, sei que não seria sua intenção - Mo concordou - puxa vida minha amiga, entendo sua situação, mas você não pode esconder mais isso, acho que John como o pai da criança, tem direito de saber.

-Eu sei, eu penso a mesma coisa, só não quero contar agora - Cynthia confessou - só me dê mais um tempo, por favor...

-Eu dou, claro que dou, concordo que é você quem tem que contar, e o que você precisar, estou disposta a ajudar - garantiu Maureen.

-Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo - respondeu Cyn.

Maureen a deixou desabafar um pouco mais, pensando numa estratégia para contar o que tinha acontecido e sua presente situação a John. Enquanto isso, ele e os amigos começavam mais um novo trabalho, mas dessa vez, tinham a presença constante de Yoko ali com eles.

Não só fora do estúdio, mas agora lá dentro, ouvindo de perto cada nota tocada e cantada, cada discussão que deveria ser particular. Assim, ela começou a dizer abertamente sua opinião sobre as novas canções, se eram ruins, o que os meninos deveriam fazer para consertar os supostos erros que cometeram. John acatava as ordens, fazendo seus amigos obedecerem também, na base do grito e completamente contrariados. Toda essa situação quase fugiu dos limites, colocando a banda à prova, chegando quase ao seu próprio limite. Alguma coisa séria tinha que ser feita quanto a isso, ao menos na opinião de George, Paul e Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pequeno aviso, esse vai ser o último capítulo por enquanto, vou me mudar nos próximos dias, só retorno quando estiver tudo organizado e internet na casa nova. Espero que compreendam, até mais.


	41. Capítulo 41

Mesmo em meio a brigas e desentendimentos, graças à supervisão e cuidados constantes de Brian Epstein, os Beatles finalizavam seu mais novo álbum, "Rubber Soul". Ele acabou se tornando bastante diferente do restante do trabalho da banda até então, já que refletia o que todos estavam passando.

John estava completamente enamorado por Yoko, sendo atencioso com ela e a levando onde quer que ia, sem exceção do seu trabalho. Paul parecia cansado e distraído, como se estivesse guardando um problema pessoal, o que não era muito longe de sua realidade. George estava prestes a tomar uma decisão importantíssima e Ringo, fazia o seu melhor para continuar sendo um bom marido, cuidando de Maureen.

Antes que a divulgação do álbum começasse, Paul foi até o trabalho de Jane. Ninguém dos estúdios ITV o barrou de entrar, estavam encantados demais com a sua aparição repentina e outros, que sabiam do vínculo dele com a atriz Jane Asher, imaginaram que era por causa dela que ele estava ali.

Jane por sua vez, se concentrava na cena que faria a seguir, era uma cena de reconciliação com seu par romântico na história da novela. Meio camuflado entre os técnicos e toda equipe de filmagem, Paul se pôs a observá-la interpretando.

Ela era talentosa, sem dúvida, passava um ar de verdade em seu sofrimento e sentimentos confusos que sua personagem estava passando, mas no fundo, parecia que era isso que ela estava sentindo também.

Dúvidas tinham brotado no coração do casal já há um tempo, se realmente deveriam ficar juntos. Tudo começou quando Paul se irritou com os planos dela de crescer em sua carreira.

-Eu acho que estou pronta pra tentar alguma coisa grande e de destaque em Hollywood - ela declarou com todo entusiasmo.

-O que? - Paul objetou - peraí, Jane, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim, você só fez novelas até agora, acha que está pronta pra conseguir um papel em Hollywood?

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que sim! - afirmou ela, já se irritando com sua opinião - eu sei do meu valor e do meu talento, não preciso da sua aprovação!

-Eu não estou desaprovando nada, só estou tentando ser realista, você sabe que é difícil fazer sucesso assim - ele rebateu, um pouco ofendido.

-Só porque é difícil não quer dizer que eu não possa tentar! - ela gritou de volta - eu esperava mais apoio da sua parte!

-Jane, eu estou te aconselhando! - ele também se exaltou.

-Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o que é se esforçar pra ter sucesso, ou será que a carinha bonitinha sua e dos seus amigos é que fez vocês bombarem? - ela foi sarcástica, magoada.

-Eu não sou só um rostinho bonito, nós nos esforçamos também! - Paul devolveu ainda mais bravo que ela.

-Quer saber? Chega, chega disso, já estou cansada disso, estou chegando no meu limite... - ela não se desgastou mais, realmente cansada.

-Jane - Paul a chamou, mas sem nem saber direito porque, sabia que já era tarde demais.

Ela saiu e o deixou sozinho, era a última conversa que eles tiveram até Paul estar no estúdio, a observando. Quando a cena terminou de ser gravada, Jane não parecia contente ao vê-lo, apenas brava, nervosa, cansada.

-O que tá fazendo aqui? - ela exigiu saber.

-Eu... Achei que poderia falar com você... - ele tentou.

-Na verdade, eu também preciso falar com você - declarou ela - mas não aqui, me encontre hoje à noite, na minha casa.

-Tá - ele respondeu e ela o ignorou, sendo toda risonha e solícita com a equipe.

Paul sabia que o pior estava por vir. Mais tarde, ele foi atrás de Jane, que o recebeu com toda educação, mas também frieza.

-Você sabe que não tem dado certo pra nós já faz algum tempo - ela foi direta, apesar de ter um grande pesar na voz.

-Sei - Paul não ousou discordar, sabia que era verdade.

-Nós somos muito diferentes, pensamos muito diferente um do outro, sobre um ao outro, e eu não quero mais ter que passar por isso, Paul - Jane balançou a cabeça - não há mais razão para eu ficar me segurando a você, eu preciso de um tempo sozinha, e acredito que você também.

-Certo, nós dois nos tornamos pessoas bem diferentes do que costumávamos ser - ele disse a dolorosa verdade - não combinamos mais, e acho melhor nos separarmos também.

-Apesar de tudo, eu te desejo sorte e tudo de bom - ela lhe estendeu uma mão, um abraço já seria pedir demais.

-Eu também, você é uma garota incrível, Jane, e com certeza merece coisa melhor do que eu - afirmou Paul, derrotado.

Ela não o contrariou, apenas assentiu. Assim, tinha sido o término do seu namoro, e ele continuava se sentindo perdido e confuso. A música e seus amigos eram o que o motivavam agora, mesmo com os conflitos entre a banda.


	42. Capítulo 42

Cynthia deu um longo suspiro. Estava sozinha no meio do seu apartamento e o som que produziu criou um eco que reverberou pelo local, a fazendo se sentir mais sozinha ainda.

Havia algumas semanas que tinha entrado de licença maternidade, e isso a fez pensar o quanto estava perto de ter o bebê e ainda assim, sua situação com John e a criança não estava resolvida. Ela sentiu como se estivesse num beco sem saída, sem nenhuma válvula de escapatória. Decidiu que tinha que falar com John e que isso tinha que acontecer hoje.

Antes de qualquer coisa, ela tentou ligar pra ele, não queria abordá-lo de surpresa e só piorar a situação.

-Alô? - ela disse hesitante, quando atenderam o telefone.

-Alô, em que posso ajudar? - uma mulher respondeu, o que deixou Cynthia mais apreensiva.

-Esse número é o contato pessoal de John Lennon, não é? - Cynthia preferiu pensar que se tratava de uma assessora ou coisa do tipo - eu precisava falar com ele.

-Eu sinto muito, mas ele está dormindo no momento, quer deixar recado? - a mulher soou impaciente.

-Só diz que é Cynthia Powell, e é um assunto muito urgente - avisou ela, por fim, já se sentindo cansada.

-Está bem, eu falo assim que puder - a mulher desligou, então.

Uma hora depois, John acordou, vendo que seu celular estava bem próximo do alcance de Yoko. Ele a encontrou na sala de sua casa, já que os dois tinham passado a noite juntos ali.

-Eu dormi demais, aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto isso? - ele perguntou por mera curiosidade.

-Hã, só o seu celular tocou, uma Cynthia Powell disse que queria falar com você - Yoko avisou.

-Cynthia? - a menção dela preocupou John imediatamente, mas logo depois ele notou algo - se você falou com ela, então você atendeu meu celular?

-É claro que atendi, compartilhamos uma vida juntos, tudo que diz respeito a você, diz respeito a mim também - ela respondeu, sem perder a calma - não é por isso que estamos juntos?

-Não, não pra você invadir minha privacidade - John se zangou, falando um pouco mais alto - eu não te dei esse direito!

-Direito? Nós temos direito à liberdade, eu não escondo nada de você, então porque agora quer esconder algo de mim? - Yoko se impôs, não deixando de se defender.

-Eu não estou escondendo nada de você, a Cynthia é passado, não tem nada a ver comigo agora - ele respondeu, mas sem ter certeza das suas palavras.

-Se ela é tão insignificante, por que você está tão alterado por causa dela? - ela rebateu em tom de desafio.

-Cynthia é quem eu namorava antes de te conhecer, eu ainda me importo com ela, tá? - John gritou, impaciente.

-Se importa com ela... - Yoko refletiu nas palavras - se importa quanto? Mais do que eu? Quem ela ainda é pra você?

-Alguém que sempre esteve do meu lado, que sempre me apoiou, mesmo nos meus piores momentos - ele disse com orgulho.

-E eu não te apoiei? Eu sempre dei minha opinião, meus conselhos, minha instrução, a seu pedido! - ela deixou claro.

-Porque eu achei que fosse a melhor escolha a se fazer no momento - ele foi sincero, deixando a raiva e os medos saírem - esse negócio de fama tem me deixado louco, eu achei que se fizesse as coisas do seu jeito, tudo seria melhor, mais fácil, mas eu estou mais confuso do que antes, você... Você se interpor no meio dos Beatles...

-Não me culpe por nada entre você e sua banda - ela atirou - você quis minha participação ali no meio e eu só quis melhorar o seu estilo batido e piegas pra algo mais original e artístico.

-Então é isso, nós não passamos de uma boyband estereotipada - ele riu com amargura - pode até ser, mas se você só nos vê assim, não nos conhece de verdade, não sabe quem somos de verdade.

-Eu não vou te adular porque você é popular, John Lennon - disse Yoko, com desprezo.

-Você não vê mais ninguém além do popular - ele notou, vendo que tinha se iludido esse tempo todo - pra você eu sou só mais um artista vendido.

-Pelo menos é esperto o bastante pra perceber - ela rebateu.

Ele se conteve ao querer erguer uma mão contra ela, ao invés disso, trocou de roupa, se aprontando para sair.

-Onde você vai? - ela quis saber.

-Ver o que a Cynthia quer - ele retrucou - e quando eu voltar, espero não te encontrar aqui, se não for pedir muito da sua parte.

-Vai ser um prazer - Yoko relaxou ao dizer isso, vendo-o sair.

Ela nunca foi presa a ninguém, para ela, relacionamentos duravam o quanto tinham que durar, o quanto eram bons e proveitosos. Essa fase com John tinha passado e ela estava disposta e pronta para seguir em frente.


	43. Capítulo 43

John deu um longo suspiro antes de entrar no apartamento de Cynthia. Ele era grato a Maureen por ter passado o endereço e de certa forma, incentivar a visita dele. Mas agora a parte mais difícil tinha chegado, um confronto que tinha sido adiado por tanto tempo teria que acontecer agora. De qualquer forma, tinha ao menos a garantia de que ela queria falar com ele, já que tinha ligado e o procurado primeiro.

Ele então tomou coragem e tocou a campainha, esperando ser atendido. De lá de dentro, Cynthia respondeu com um "já vai". Ouvir a voz dela novamente depois de tanto tempo, deixou John levemente emocionado.

-John? - Cynthia balbuciou incrédula, espantada de vê-lo ali na sua porta, um segundo depois, ela ficou na defensiva, suas mãos foram instantaneamente à sua barriga, tentando escondê-la em vão.

-Será que... - ele também não soube o que dizer, assustado por ver que a ex-namorada estava claramente grávida - eu posso entrar?

Ela apenas assentiu, abrindo caminho, enquanto ele entrava, os dois pensavam no que diriam, o que fariam.

-Você me ligou, procurando por mim, era urgente - ele tentou se ater ao motivo de estar ali.

-É, eu... - Cynthia deu um longo suspiro, tentando não chorar, decidindo ser sincera - como você pode ver eu... Estou esperando um filho e... A criança é sua.

-Você tem certeza disso? - John não disse com maldade, na verdade queria esclarecer as próprias dúvidas, Cynthia percebeu isso também.

-Tenho, eu não tive mais ninguém além de você depois que terminamos - ela confirmou.

-E por que não me contou logo? Eu gostaria de saber! - ele disse um pouco mais alto, mas se arrependeu, estava nítido como Cynthia estava assustada.

-Eu sempre achei que era direito seu saber do seu filho - ela disse com toda certeza - o problema John, foi que eu descobri assim que nós terminamos. Eu achei que você fosse pensar que eu estava mentindo, que fosse uma desculpa pra te segurar, pra roubar seu dinheiro, além disso, você tem outra namorada agora...

-Eu sei, mas você estava disposta a lidar com tudo isso sozinha? Não é nem um pouco justo com você, eu tenho minha parcela de responsabilidade nisso - ele tentou argumentar.

-Eu nunca quis passar por isso sozinha, meus medos me prenderam - ela deixou uma lágrima cair - mas eu contaria a você, só estava esperando o momento certo pra isso, foi por isso que te liguei.

-Certo, você pode contar comigo pro que precisar, qualquer despesa eu vou arcar e... Meu nome, o bebê vai ser um Lennon, eu garanto a você - John ofereceu o que era mais imediato, mas ainda assim, sentia que isso não era o suficiente.

-Eu agradeço, obrigada mesmo por ajudar - Cynthia estava realmente grata, mas ainda sentia que devia dizer mais coisas.

-Tem... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa - John refletiu nos motivos dela para esconder seu filho e viu que precisava tranquilizá-la - se você viesse falar comigo mais cedo, eu estaria disposto a te ajudar tanto quanto estou agora, sei que passamos por um período difícil e que a culpa foi minha, mas eu jamais negaria ajuda a um filho meu.

-Eu sei, eu só pensei várias coisas, obrigada por entender - ela assentiu, então desejou falar mais - olha, John, pode até ser que não seja mais da minha conta, mas você não me parece nada bem.

-Puxa vida, você já está tão preocupada com tudo e eu aqui sendo mais um estorvo - ele riu, se achando patético.

-Não falei por mal, eu só... - ela suspirou - ainda me preocupo muito com você.

-E eu com você - John quis pegar a mão dela e Cynthia percebendo, mesmo se achando tola, permitiu - eu fui muito idiota, eu... Você sempre tornou a minha vida mais simples, sempre me apoiou e... Eu te julguei mal, você é mais forte do que eu pensei, e... O fato é que eu preciso de você, Cyn, preciso mesmo...

-Ah Lennon... - ela ficou um pouco impaciente - você sempre foi indeciso, impulsivo, mas... Eu não sei, eu estou querendo acreditar em você, mesmo achando que não deveria.

-Nós podemos... Manter uma boa relação, como amigos, pelo bem do nosso filho - sugeriu John, esperançoso.

-Claro, eu desejo isso também - ela cedeu, vendo o bem maior - mas o que a sua namorada vai pensar?

-Ela não é mais minha namorada, terminamos hoje mais cedo - John contou - na verdade, eu queria que você voltasse a ter esse posto, ao menos...

-Ao menos? - Cynthia não estava entendendo.

O próprio John se petrificou com o que estava querendo propor. Viu que era pedir demais de Cynthia de uma vez, era a primeira vez que se falavam depois de muito tempo, ele tinha que ser mais sensível ao ver o lado dela.

-Só pensa no que eu disse, sério, Cyn - ele falou por fim.

John se levantou, beijou a bochecha dela e se despediu, deixando a pobre moça com muito a se pensar e um coração que ainda batia por ele.


	44. Capítulo 44

Apesar de estar bastante ocupado nos últimos dias, tendo o trabalho e os amigos como companhia, Paul não conseguia deixar de se sentir sozinho. Não era exatamente falta de Jane que sentia. Ele respeitava o tempo que a moça fez parte da sua vida, mas sabia que isso não voltaria a acontecer, e que era melhor assim, conforme eles tinham acertado.

No entanto, quando Paul estava longe do trabalho, a tristeza batia, seu pequeno apartamento parecia menor e vazio. Foi num desses dias ruins que ele decidiu fazer alguma coisa pra mudar essa situação.

Tinha ficado sabendo que Cynthia e John tinham voltado a se falar, ao menos, voltaram a ser amigos, já era um avanço, e agora, o resto do grupo poderia voltar a falar com ela também sem receios. Foi por isso que Paul estava indo lhe fazer uma visita, ver como ela e a criança estavam.

No caminho, teve a ideia de levar algum presente, algo que fizesse Cynthia se sentir bem. Para isso, ele deu uma volta no shopping, tomando cuidado para que ninguém o reconhecesse. Estava usando cachecol, chapéu e óculos escuros, andava procurando nas vitrines o que levar, até que se deparou com algo diferente.

Era um pet shop, na vitrine, dava para se ver claramente os filhotes à mostra, observando os humanos à sua volta. Um deles, pareceu mais feliz do que estava até agora ao ver Paul. O rapaz acabou notando a reação também, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.

Quando deu por si, Paul já estava dentro da loja. Era inevitável não levar o fofo filhote para casa. Ele ouviu os avisos da vendedora de que aquele filhote era uma fêmea, da raça Sheep Dog e que ficaria muito grande pra um apartamento. Mesmo assim, apesar dos contras, ele levou sua nova amiga para casa. Deixou que a cadela explorasse sua nova casa, reconhecendo o local e os cômodos que faziam parte dela.

-Bom, agora que está instalada - disse Paul com um sorriso - precisamos pensar num nome bem legal pra você.

Pensou em algumas possibilidades, olhando a cadela, as dizendo em voz alta, mas nenhum surtindo efeito.

-Berta? - Paul tentou - já sei, Marta!

A amiga respondeu com um latido fino, mas contente. Ela era um filhote expressando que tinha gostado do seu nome. Paul acariciou Marta, contente por ela estar se familiarizando com ele rapidamente. Sem querer, ele acabou esquecendo o presente de Cynthia, dando atenção a Marta.

Quanto a Cyn, Paul não precisava se preocupar, ela se sentia bem melhor, o que era ótimo para o bebê, que também estava melhor, sem sentir o estresse e preocupação da mãe.

Acabou que o Beatle que visitou Cynthia naquele dia foi John. Ele queria notícias do filho e é claro, ver como Cynthia estava. Além disso, se sentia confiante e pronto para fazer uma nova proposta a ela.

-Oi John - ela o recebeu contente, beijando seu rosto.

-Oi Cyn, como vai? - ele logo perguntou depois de entrar.

-Eu vou muito bem, eu e o bebê - ela contou.

-Eu fico feliz por isso - ele respondeu, meio ressabiado.

-Olha, não sei se você vai ficar chateado ou coisa do tipo, mas... - ela tentou puxar um assunto - eu sei que é um menino faz algumas semanas.

-Sério? Você fez o exame sem mim... - ele percebeu que era esse o motivo para ele talvez ficar chateado.

-É que já estava marcado há tempos, e você comentou que teria uma reunião com Epstein bem na mesma hora, não queria atrapalhar - ela se explicou.

-Eu faria uma exceção pelo meu filho - ele deixou claro, mas não estava bravo, conseguia compreendê-la - mas entendo seu receio, mas Cyn, olha, isso é algo que eu queria que mudasse entre nós.

-O que quer dizer? - ela ficou curiosa.

-Você não precisa ter receio da minha opinião em tudo, nós vamos criar uma criança juntos e eu queria que você sempre fosse honesta comigo - ele explicou.

-Tudo bem, você quer honestidade? - ela suspirou, cansada, porém disposta a confessar - eu tenho pensado no que você me disse desde o dia que voltamos a nos ver, sobre eu ser sua namorada, eu tenho meus receios, sim, mas eu também te conheço bem. Olha John, eu não conseguiria entregar meu coração a mais ninguém, mesmo que eu quisesse, então, pelo que estou sentindo, por nosso filho, vou lhe dar mais essa chance, mas não parta meu coração, por favor, eu o amo demais e não vou suportar passar por isso outra vez.

-Eu entendo, entendo, é tudo que eu mais quero - ele a abraçou sem demora - eu aprendi minha lição, você é tudo que eu preciso, você e nosso filho, mais ninguém.

John olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, havia cautela, mas esperança, e o jeito meigo de sempre. Eles aproximaram os lábios um do outro lentamente e selaram com um beijo o reatar de sua união.


	45. Capítulo 45

Cynthia estava aos poucos se habituando com as mudanças de sua vida. Era incrível como a mesma pessoa que tinha mudado as coisas da primeira vez, era a mesma que mudava tudo para melhor agora. Em vez de lamentar e entender as decisões passadas de John, agora ela desfrutava da companhia dele. Era uma benção tê-lo por perto, justamente agora que o nascimento do bebê estava se aproximando.

-Isso me deixa meio assustado - ele confessou a ela durante um jantar que compartilhavam no apartamento dela.

-O que exatamente? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-O bebê, ser pai, ter uma família de verdade... - John foi citando, meio tristonho, se lembrando da própria infância.

-Você tem medo do que? De não estar presente? Você está bem aqui com a gente agora - ela sorriu, remediando.

-Eu sei, estou aqui porque amo vocês dois - ele sorriu de volta e afirmou de todo coração - só tenho medo de como vai ser depois que o bebê nascer, eu não cresci com meu pai por perto, não sei descrever essa sensação e não sei se vou ser capaz de transmitir isso ao nosso menino.

-Olha John, sei que o passado assusta - Cynthia se aproximou dele e segurou sua mão - mas o importante é o presente e o que vai acontecer daqui em diante, temos muito tempo pra fazer o nosso melhor enquanto criamos nosso filho.

-Certo, sobre isso... - ele se interrompeu, não achando que aquele era o momento certo para a pergunta que queria fazer - obrigado, Cyn, obrigado mesmo, por tudo.

-De nada - respondeu ela, indo um pouco além e o beijando.

Assim, mais algumas semanas se seguiram e então, o dia marcado para que o bebê Lennon nascesse chegou. Para os preparativos, John fez questão de dormir no apartamento de Cynthia, lhe fazendo companhia e estando presente caso ela precisasse de ajuda imediata.

Pela manhã, ela começou a sentir os sinais de que seu bebê nasceria mesmo naquele dia. Chutes e abalos aqui e ali no seu ventre, os gemidos de Cynthia deixaram John em alerta.

-Você está bem? - ele quis ter certeza.

-Tudo bem, o médico disse que seria normal eu me sentir assim, mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor nos apressarmos - ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça, preocupada.

Ela não precisou repetir para que John entendesse. Tomaram seu café da manhã rapidamente, e John dirigiu até o hospital, no horário marcado. Chegando lá, teve que logo se despedir da amada.

-Eu amo você, seja lá o que acontecer, não se esqueça disso - ele beijou a testa dela.

-Não se preocupa, John, eu vou ficar bem - ela disse com firmeza, mas se esforçando para acreditar nas próprias palavras, ela também tinha seus próprios medos para enfrentar.

Ele deixou Cynthia sob os cuidados das enfermeiras e foi obrigado a esperar, coisa que detestava fazer. Nesse momento de agonia, teve a ideia de ligar para seus amigos, ao menos avisar o que estava acontecendo. Paul foi o primeiro a aparecer, seguido por George.

-Nossa, cara, isso é incrível! Você está prestes a se tornar pai - exclamou Paul depois de lhe dar um abraço - como a Cyn tá? Tem notícias dela?

-Ela acabou de entrar, me contou que já estava tudo programado - contou John - só me mandaram esperar.

-Então é o que vamos fazer, como se diz, não se pode apressar a mãe natureza - aconselhou George quase beirando hippie.

Meia hora se passou e os três rapazes continuavam a esperar por notícias. Foi então que John foi convidado a entrar, parecia que Cynthia queria falar com ele agora que estava sentindo as contrações.

-Cynthia, você está bem? O bebê está bem? - ele perguntou, aflito.

-Estou bem, o bebê está chegando - ela suspirou - só estava pensando se você não quer ficar e ver, eu... Não queria ficar sozinha...

-Eu não vou te deixar - ele disse de prontidão, colocando os próprios medos de lado.

Enfermeiros o prepararam para entrar na sala de cirurgia, com os equipamentos adequados. Assim, quando o bebê veio ao mundo, seus pais estavam segurando a mão um do outro.

Foi uma emoção indescritível para o casal ver o filho ao mesmo tempo. Era um menino forte e saudável, que logo foi colocado nos braços de Cynthia.

-Calma, calma - ela disse enquanto embalava o bebê nos braços - está tudo bem, estamos aqui, você está aqui agora.

-Olá - disse John com a voz embargada, ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada, além de observá-lo e admirá-lo.

John teve que deixá-los outra vez, seu filho precisava de um banho e Cynthia, de descanso. Ele apenas deu um sorriso a ela antes de sair, garantindo que nada mais os separaria um do outro novamente.


	46. Capítulo 46

Demorou um pouco, mas enfim o pequeno Lennon estava de volta ao aconchego dos seus pais. John tinha perdido as palavras de novo, seu filho era real e estava bem ali, mudando a vida dele e de Cynthia completamente.

-Oi de novo, Julian - a mãe dele chamou, chamando a atenção do bebê e de John, sobressaltado com o nome.

-Julian? Ele vai mesmo se chamar Julian? - ele perguntou, não com raiva, mas por curiosidade.

-Se você não se importar, eu sei o quanto sente falta da sua mãe, mas achei que por isso mesmo, como uma lembrança boa de tudo que ela fez e de quem ela foi, poderíamos fazer essa homenagem a ela - Cynthia explicou.

-Tudo bem então - John aceitou de bom grado - vai ser Julian então.

Por um instante, olhou o filho mais atentamente, uma ideia rápida passou por sua mente. Seus braços e mãos se esticaram involuntariamente, ele queria segurar Julian, mas tinha medo de não saber como fazer isso. Cynthia achou que ele gostaria de pegar o bebê, e sorriu surpresa ao imaginar isso, entregando Julian para John, de modo que ele não conseguiu negar ou afastar os braços.

Ele tentou aninhar o menino nos braços da melhor maneira possível. Só então Cyn notou seu desespero contido.

-Calma, não é tão difícil assim - ela sorriu - apoie a cabeça dele onde seu braço se dobra, isso, assim, perfeito.

-Tá aí uma coisa que eu deveria praticar antes - ele conseguiu brincar depois de ter aprendido direito.

-Tem coisas que só aprendemos na prática - Cynthia rebateu.

Eles ficaram um momento em silêncio, observando um ao outro, em família. Até que foram gentilmente interrompidos.

-Dá licença, a enfermeira disse que eu podia entrar - Maureen disse alegremente, abrindo a porta.

-Claro, Mo, chega mais perto! - Cynthia convidou, feliz por ver sua amiga ali.

Maureen então aceitou o convite, entrando no quarto.

-Olha só pra esse menininho... Tão lindo... - a sra. Starkey olhou por cima do ombro de John.

-Esse é o Julian - o pai do menino o apresentou.

-Lindo nome, fico feliz em ver que estão bem, vocês três - ela sorriu para o casal e o bebê - os meninos estavam loucos pra saber alguma coisa, o John entrou aqui e sumiu, começaram a se desesperar um pouco, sabe?

-Diga a eles que estamos bem e que eles podem vir me visitar um de cada vez - Cynthia pediu.

Assim, George e Paul foram conhecer Julian, enquanto Ringo ficou esperando com Maureen. Brincaram com John por ele estar completamente radiante e sem nenhum traço de mau humor, parecia que o pequeno Julian era capaz de fazer esse milagre.

Maureen voltou ao quarto com Ringo, que sendo mais afeiçoado a crianças, logo pediu para segurar o pequeno no colo. Aquela visão fez sua esposa pensar em algumas possibilidades. 

Mais tarde naquele dia, Cynthia e Julian foram liberados para voltar para casa, John os acompanhou até o apartamento dela, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, quieto como ele raramente ficava, era um sinal de que seja o que fosse que estava na sua cabeça, era algo gravemente sério.

Depois de deixar Julian dormindo em seu berço, Cynthia se voltou para John, disposta a agradecer por toda sua ajuda e atenção.

-Obrigada por tudo que fez por nós - ela disse baixinho, se aproximou e segurou sua mão - obrigada por não me deixar sozinha.

-Claro, eu nunca poderia te deixar sozinha, eu também não queria te deixar lá e eu queria ver o nascimento do Julian - John respondeu.

-Bem, agora que o bebê está aqui teremos mais trabalho - ela deu um sorriso conciliador - é com isso que está preocupado?

-Não, eu... Sei das responsabilidades, estou disposto a te ajudar com tudo que quiser, mas... As coisas ainda não estão completamente certas pra mim - ele explicou, o que a deixou intrigada, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-O que não está certo? - ela perguntou, com curiosidade.

-Cyn, eu te amo, precisei ficar longe de você pra perceber isso e doeu muito, mais do que parecia no início, mas agora, com o Julian aqui, eu vejo que a minha vida só tem sentido com vocês nela - ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, a olhando com centímetros de distância, o coração de Cynthia começou a bater mais forte, não de medo, mas pelas declarações verdadeiras de amor - então, se você quiser casar comigo e deixar tudo como deve ser, eu vou ficar muito feliz, mas só diga sim, se é isso que você quer mesmo.

-Meu Deus! - foi o que ela deixou escapar, recuando um pouco - eu... John, tudo o que você disse, sobre estarmos juntos como uma família, é tudo que eu quero, mas me casar com você... Se eu disser sim, me prometa que você vai permanecer fiel a mim, e não vai deixar nada nem ninguém, nenhuma dificuldade nos separar.

-Eu prometo, é uma promessa eterna - ele assentiu, falando de coração.

-Então... - ela suspirou, conseguindo sorrir - só me resta dizer sim, eu caso com você John Lennon.

-De verdade? - ela estava tão feliz que teve dificuldade de acreditar.

-Foi o que eu disse, não foi? - ela riu, o abraçou, deixando claro qual foi sua decisão.

-Eu te amo - ele disse de todo coração, a beijando delicadamente.

Cynthia respondeu com o mesmo sentimento, enquanto retribuía o beijo.


	47. Capítulo 47

Já em casa, o pequeno Julian Lennon recebeu visitas especiais, os queridos amigos dos seus pais vieram vê-lo de novo.

-Ah que bom que tudo correu bem... - Maureen disse aliviada, enquanto ela segurava o bebê no colo - ele é um garotinho adorável.

-Obrigada por achar isso - suspirou Cynthia - eu mesma fico admirada só de olhar pra ele, e estou grata por as coisas estarem melhor agora, do que quando descobri que estava grávida.

-Nós entendemos seu medo, mas não se preocupe Cyn, estamos aqui pra te ajudar, em qualquer coisa que precisar - George garantiu e ela sabia que podia contar com sua palavra.

-Qualquer tipo de ajuda mesmo, até mesmo trocar fraldas - Paul acrescentou com empolgação.

-Não achei que você estaria disposto a isso, Macca - Ringo se surpreendeu.

-Bom, não é segredo nenhum que eu amo crianças e agora eu meio que estou em treinamento - o baixista admitiu.

-Como assim? Você também vai ser pai? - John riu, mas por dentro estava assustado.

-Não, eu adotei uma cadela, o nome dela é Marta e nós nos damos muito bem - Paul contou com alegria.

-Isso é ótimo, quem sabe ela e o Julian possam ser bons amigos quando ele estiver maior - Cynthia sugeriu, contente com aquela possibilidade.

-Bom, já que estamos falando de um futuro próximo, tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com vocês - John voltou a falar, soando mais sério dessa vez.

-São boas ou más notícias? - George disse sua preocupação em voz alta.

-Ótimas notícias - Cynthia sorriu, trocando um olhar com o namorado, já sabendo do que ele estava falando.

-Nós vamos nos casar, eu e a Cyn! - John anunciou, feliz.

-Sério? Ah que incrível, fantástico! - Paul foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo.

-Nossa, John, a gente esperava e torcia muito por isso, é uma maravilha que decidiram isso - Ringo ficou emocionado - estou muito feliz por vocês.

-John Winston Lennon, você tomou uma boa dose de juízo e cresceu - Maureen disse de forma humorada, fingindo uma bronca, mas estava muito orgulhosa.

-Eu sei, levou um tempo pra isso, mas ainda bem que eu caí na real - admitiu Lennon.

-Quer dizer que o John vai se casar antes de mim? Estou feliz, mas surpreso - comentou George.

-Você é jovem demais pra pensar nessas coisas, Geo - Paul bagunçou os cabelos dele de propósito, o que causou uma leve irritação de Harrison.

-Espera, você vai pedir a Pattie em casamento? - Cynthia logo entendeu.

-Estou pensando, estou pensando, só não sei o que fazer - o guitarrista confessou, se sentindo meio envergonhado.

-Se precisa de uma dica de quem já fez isso e deu certo - John disse cheio de falsa modéstia, Cynthia revirou os olhos pra ele, mas sorriu mesmo assim - seja sincero, diga o que sente sobre a Pattie.

-E escolha um anel bem bonito - indicou Maureen.

-Leva a Pattie pro lugar favorito dela na cidade, tenho certeza que ela vai amar - Ringo disse com mais bom senso.

-São ideias ótimas, acho que dá pra juntar todas e fazer um pedido inesquecível - George conciliou, aceitando todas as sugestões.

Passado alguns meses, com Julian um pouco maior, seus pais e os amigos deles, mais alguns parentes de Cynthia e John se reuniram para uma celebração discreta. Ninguém queria chamar atenção da mídia ao pronunciar alto e claro com todas as letras de que um membro dos Beatles estava se casando. Assim, por um único dia, um dia especial, aquele grupo de amigos se sentiu como pessoas normais.

A cerimônia correu normalmente, com o pequeno grupo ouvindo os votos sinceros dos noivos.

-Eu, John, aceito me casar com você, Cyn, Cynthia, tornando você minha esposa para sempre, desse dia em diante, e todos que eu viver - declarou o noivo, enquanto colocava a aliança dela no devido lugar.

-Eu, Cynthia, aceito me casar com você, John, tornando você meu marido para sempre, desse dia em diante, e todos que eu viver - disse a noiva, também entregando a John sua aliança.

Então, eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado seguindo a ordem do juiz e assim, eram oficialmente, sr. e sra. Lennon.

Havia uma pequena festa preparada no apartamento de John quando ele, a esposa e os convidados deixaram o cartório.

-Foi tudo muito lindo, eu desejo a vocês muitas felicidades - Pattie abraçou John e Cynthia.

-Obrigada, Pattie - agradeceu a sra. Lennon.

-Valeu mesmo - John sorriu pra ela, guardando o segredo de que logo George a pediria em casamento.

Um pouco depois, John e Cynthia trocaram uma dança no meio da sala de estar, com Julian os observando atento, mesmo do colo do tio Paul. O menino conseguiu ficar tranquilo por um tempo, mas logo sentiu saudades da mãe e ergueu os bracinhos na direção dela.

-Está bem, chega de dança por enquanto - Cynthia pegou Julian de volta.

Os convidados ficaram ali um pouco mais, comendo e conversando. Um pouco distante, John observou a esposa e o filho, contente por estar com eles agora.

-Cuide bem dela e do menino, eles merecem o melhor - foi o conselho discreto de tia Mimi.

Ela tinha vindo direto de Liverpool para ver aquele momento extraordinário da vida do seu sobrinho que tinha criado, esperando que sua vida seguisse as rédeas certas.

-Eu vou, eu prometo - ele sorriu, disposto a cumprir essa promessa todos os dias, a partir de hoje.


	48. Capítulo 48

Os sentimentos de George se dividiam em dois quando ele saiu da festa de casamento dos Lennon. Primeiro, estava feliz por seus amigos finalmente terem se acertado, ele desejava que eles continuassem felizes por muito tempo. Segundo, ele queria compartilhar daquele mesmo tipo de felicidade com Pattie.

Fazia um bom tempo, durante os últimos meses, que estava pensando em pedir a namorada em casamento. Seu deslumbramento, afeição e admiração por ela cresciam cada vez mais e assim, só lhe restava fazer o pedido tão esperado.

Ele então se despediu de todos no casamento, deixou Pattie em casa, se despedindo dela um tanto ansioso e então, decidiu que estava na hora de planejar as coisas de verdade. Se levantou pela manhã, disposto a escolher um belo anel que combinasse com ela, não queria ter reservas quanto à escolha, sem se importar com o preço, ele faria seu melhor para a amada.

Sem muitas ideias mirabolantes, pretendendo ser mais simples e não causar surpresas desagradáveis para Pattie, ele decidiu apenas convidá-la para um jantar a sós. Um restaurante seria melhor do que em casa, mas George realmente queria um momento mais discreto quando fizesse o pedido. Sua ideia para resolver a questão foi pedir comida de um restaurante, arranjar a mesa e esperar por Pattie chegar.

Ela por sua vez, aceitou imediatamente o convite, indo de encontro com o namorado no apartamento dele, como já tinha ido tantas outras vezes. No entanto, quando George a atendeu, Pattie percebeu que ele estava mais nervoso que o habitual.

-Tudo bem, Geo? - ela sorriu, da maneira perfeita de sempre.

-Sim, eu tô ótimo, e você como tá? - ele quis saber, conciliando os sentimentos de preocupação latentes com um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu tô bem, meio com fome, confesso - ela tentou brincar para desfazer a tensão.

-Claro, não seja por isso - George conseguiu sorrir - o jantar a aguarda, milady.

Pattie riu também, por causa do gracejo. Ela ficou levemente impressionada com a mesa arrumada. Eles apenas sentaram e compartilharam a refeição juntos.

-Então, será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta, George? - Pattie disse num tom de curiosidade.

-Claro, por que não? - ele deu de ombros, sem saber o que exatamente ela queria descobrir.

-Qual é a ocasião especial pra termos um jantar especial? Isso é bem diferente, ainda mais vindo de você - ela observou, com reservas.

-Diferente de mim? Quer dizer que nós não somos de jantar em casa, é isso? - George procurou compreender e Pattie assentiu, confirmando suas teorias.

-Bom, é que... - ele coçou o pescoço, olhando de lado e então para ela - você tem razão, essa é uma ocasião especial.

-Eu não lembro exatamente porque, então você poderia contar pra mim? - ela pediu, se sentindo um pouco perdida.

-Claro, eu estava esperando por isso, esperei a noite toda por isso e parece que a oportunidade perfeita surgiu - George disse mais para ele do que pra Pattie, que continuou o encarando, entendendo muito pouco daquilo tudo.

Ele então suspirou fundo, a olhando com expectativa, então tirou do bolso a preciosa caixinha que continha o anel mais precioso ainda. Harrison limpou a garganta e se ajoelhou, olhando para a namorada, Pattie prendeu o fôlego, finalmente entendendo tudo.

-Srta. Boyd, você tem me feito um homem muito mais feliz desde que a conheci, você me honraria muito se aceitasse ser minha esposa - ele fez uma pausa, emocionado - então, aceita casar comigo, Pattie?

-Sim, sim, sim! - ela respondeu com alegria, enquanto aceitava o anel colocado em sua mão - eu também não poderia estar mais feliz.

George se levantou e a abraçou.

-Obrigado por aceitar - ele agradeceu e a beijou, contente por agora ter ficado noivo, garantindo que Pattie seria ainda mais uma parte importante de sua vida.

Não demorou muito para que eles ligassem para os amigos e compartilhassem a novidade.

-Então, era isso? Você conseguiu mesmo, cara! - Paul lhe respondeu ao telefone - eu sabia que estava pensando em alguma coisa, andava mais quieto que o normal.

-Pra vocês eu sempre sou quieto - Harrison revirou os olhos, impaciente com a colocação - mas não importa, eu falei o que precisava ser dito na hora certa e aqui estamos nós.

-Meus parabéns de verdade - Paul disse por fim, realmente contente pelo amigo.

John e Ringo também ficaram animados, chegando até brincar que Paul teria que se casar para continuar na banda, já que os outros três Beatles estariam casados agora.

-Que maravilha, Pattie! Eu fico muito feliz por vocês - Maureen deu os parabéns à noiva - você é muito querida por nós e nos deixa felizes ver que você faz o George feliz.

-Puxa, Mo, obrigada mesmo - Pattie se sentiu lisonjeada - só espero continuando fazer jus a tudo que disse.

-Eu também espero que sim - a sra. Starkey respondeu, esperançosa.

Cynthia também desejou suas felicidades ao casal por mensagem, dando parabéns a eles. Mais uma vez, o grupo de Liverpool tinha um bom motivo para comemorar.


	49. Capítulo 49

Maureen cresceu em Liverpool, como uma garota esperta e atenta a tudo à sua volta. Quase nada lhe passava despercebido, já que não queria que ninguém lhe passasse a perna ou ousasse querer enganá-la. Essa era uma habilidade útil que foi desenvolvida ao longo dos anos, que sempre a impedia de ser enganada.

Agora, como a sra. Starkey, ela vivia mais tranquila e sem tantas preocupações, ao contrário da adolescente desconfiada que era. Ainda assim, ela era uma adulta atenta e sensata, principalmente quando se tratava da família e dos amigos, e dela mesma.

Ela notou pequenas diferenças e detalhes em si mesma que já tinha visto em outras mulheres e agora, parando para pensar e fazendo as contas, Maureen tinha quase certeza de que estava grávida.

Era uma possibilidade real, que ela preferiu checar rapidamente, sem dar vazão à ansiedade desnecessariamente. Tudo estava dentro dos conformes, estava mesmo grávida. Diante de suas próprias deduções, ela não ficou surpresa com o resultado, era esperado. O que a surpreendeu foi ter engravidado agora, sem nem ter um ano de casada ainda. Rápido, tinha sido rápido em vista de outros casais, mas não menos feliz.

Sim, por fim, concordou que era uma boa notícia, ela desejava ser mãe um dia e já que esse dia tinha chegado mais cedo do que esperava, ela estava feliz.

Esperou que Richie chegasse, ele estava fora, numa reunião importante onde começaram a discutir o conceito para o novo álbum, e então, o recebeu de braços abertos.

-Ah esse é o melhor abraço de todos, do mundo inteiro! - exclamou Ringo contente, aliviado e romântico - a que devo isso tudo, Mo?

Ela deu um sorriso travesso e o beijou apaixonadamente, o deixando mais curioso.

-Bom, tem uma coisa que preciso te corrigir, sobre o que você disse sobre o meu abraço - ela explicou, ainda divagando.

-Certo, então corrija - ele pediu, ainda se sentindo confuso.

-Acho que esse abraço é mais especial porque tecnicamente duas pessoas te abraçaram - Maureen disse, ainda soando divertida.

-Duas pessoas? Maureen, mas que conversa estranha é essa? - Ringo parou na frente dela, exigindo explicações.

-Bom, antes que você pire mais com as minhas metáforas, vou ser bem direta agora - ela revirou os olhos - hoje eu descobri que estou grávida, é isso!

-Ah meu Deus, todo esse rodeio... Quer dizer, eu entendo o ar de mistério - ele riu de alegria - Maureen, isso é maravilhoso!

-Eu sei, eu me sinto da mesma forma - ela o abraçou e o olhou diretamente - foi um baita susto, mas eu logo aceitei a ideia, vai ser uma grande jornada daqui pra frente, mas nós damos conta.

-Claro, claro que sim - Ringo sorriu - com uma mãe tão otimista quanto você, essa criança já é muito abençoada.

-Ela também é abençoada por ter um pai gentil como você - ela acariciou o rosto dele.

Ringo a beijou dessa vez, comemorando mais uma vez. Estavam tão felizes, que não demoraram a espalhar a bela notícia para seus amigos.

-Ah isso é muito bom, fico feliz pela família de vocês estarem crescendo! - acrescentou Brian Epstein.

-O Julian vai ter um amiguinho em breve pra brincar, que legal! - foram as opiniões de Cynthia e John.

-Meus parabéns - disse Pattie - que venha com muita saúde!

-Que beleza, Rings! - disse George entusiasmado - e Mo também, esse sempre foi o sonho de vocês, então fico feliz por ver ele se realizando.

-Uau! Olha só pra nós, daqui a pouco vamos poder abrir a creche dos Beatles! - brincou Paul, embora ficasse um pouco mais solitário com a notícia, seus amigos estavam todos praticamente casados e ele ainda um solteirão.

-Obrigada por tudo, pessoal - Maureen agradeceu a todos - é reconfortante saber o quanto o nosso filho já é amado por todos vocês.

-Valeu gente, espero que vocês também compartilhem esse momento conosco e que o pequeno Starkey ame cada um de vocês assim como nós já amamos - Ringo agradeceu por todo carinho.

Assim, foram os primeiros dias dos Starkey lidando com a novidade em sua vida. Aos poucos, sua rotina foi mudando. Maureen percebeu que deveria ter hábitos melhores agora, ela sabia que andava meio sedentária e às vezes abusava dos doces e refrigerantes.

Deu lugar a uma comida mais natural, que ela aprendeu a cozinhar com paciência, o que já a preparava pelo que estava por vim, quando começasse a criar seu filho. Todos os dias, ela caminhava pelo quarteirão, fazendo exercício. Ali na vizinhança, conseguia passar despercebida, nenhum fã dos Beatles, sensato ou louco, a reconhecia, o que era melhor assim.

Ritchie mudou no sentido de mandar muito mais mensagens para a esposa e estar mais atento às suas necessidades. O que não faltava entre eles era amor e união, sendo já transmitidos ao seu bebê, antes mesmo dele nascer.


	50. Capítulo 50

George encarava a vista à sua frente com um nó na garganta, quase que literal. Depois de meses de noivado e planejamento, ali estava ele na igreja, esperando por sua noiva, vendo todos que iriam ver a cerimônia, amigos, familiares, pessoas queridas que amavam George e Pattie e aceitaram seu convite de acompanhar aquele momento único entre o casal.

O noivo desejava que tudo corresse bem, que Pattie chegasse logo e todo aquele espetáculo para todos acabasse logo, e ele começasse a vida ao lado de Pattie pela qual ele ansiava tanto.

Depois de dar uns passos apressados em frente ao altar, com seus amigos de olho nele, prontos para acudi-lo caso ele tivesse um ataque cardíaco ou desmaiasse, começou a afrouxar e desafrouxar a gravata, numa tentativa de buscar mais ar, sentindo que lhe faltava fôlego. Incomodada com isso, Maureen, mesmo com o peso da barriga tomando suas energias, se levantou com irritação e foi até o noivo.

-Se continuar assim, vai estar todo desarrumado na hora da cerimônia - censurou a sra. Starkey - e convenhamos, parecer assim perto da Pattie que é sempre deslumbrante vai só envergonhá-la.

-Eu não quero envergonhar minha futura esposa bem no dia do nosso casamento - as palavras de Maureen surtiram efeito em George, tomando uma postura mais séria.

-Achei que não - o rosto dela se suavizou - não se preocupe, as coisas vão dar certo, eu entendo seu nervosismo antes do casamento, mas acredite em mim, tudo isso passa e logo vai dar tudo certo.

-Eu não quero parecer mal arrumado perto da Pattie, com certeza - George arrumou a gravata novamente, com mais calma agora - melhorou?

-Sim - Maureen sorriu depois de inspecionar a gravata - agora vê se se acalma, sua noiva está chegando.

-Sim, sra. Starkey - ele sorriu e fez como ela pediu.

Meia hora depois, todos se empertinharam, a noiva realmente tinha chegado. Deslumbrante como sempre, o vestido branco e a maquiagem em tons rosê deu a Pattie ainda mais a aparência de uma boneca, tirando o fôlego de seu noivo.

George por sua vez, manteve a postura e esperou por ela, agora mais tranquilo, sabendo que era completamente real Pattie ter chegado e estar ali para se casar com ele. Trocaram olhares e sorrisos felizes ao se encontrarem.

Seguiram ouvindo o que o padre dizia sobre amor, com certeza eles se identificaram naquele discurso. Depois de trocarem as alianças, veio então a pergunta que selava sua decisão e sua união.

-Eu, Pattie, aceito você, George, como meu marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo e honrá-lo, desse dia em diante - ela disse primeiro.

-Eu, George, aceito você, Pattie, como minha esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la e honrá-la, desse dia em diante - ele disse depois dela. 

Harrison deu um suspiro antes de beijá-la, mais um detalhe que ele se concentrava para dar certo. Pattie, paciente, apenas o observou, deu um sorriso. Ele respondeu com uma risadinha e finalmente a beijou, para o alívio dela e de alguns convidados mais próximos, que estavam vendo toda aquela hesitação.

As palmas dos convidados mostraram sua alegria, contentes por ver o belo casal unido. Pattie e George puxaram a fila do cortejo de carros que se criou até o salão de festas. Com todos já aconchegados ao lugar, os recém-casados foram recebidos com mais palmas e festa.

Da mesa em que estavam sentados, compartilhando o mesmo espaço por serem conhecidos, os Starkey, os Lennon e Paul observavam George e Pattie Harrison cumprimentarem os convidados um por um.

-Ele parece mais relaxado, finalmente - comentou Maureen.

-Bom, ele andava muito ansioso e finalmente chegou o dia que ele tanto esperava - Cynthia completou.

-Só falta o dia do Paul chegar - Ringo disse, tendo esperanças que o amigo solteiro se casaria um dia.

-Ah nem vem - Macca ficou em alerta.

-Olha ao seu redor, tem muitas moças por aqui, uma delas pode ser o amor da sua vida - John sugeriu.

-John, acho que está reparando demais nas convidadas - a esposa dele cutucou, enciumada.

-Calma, Cyn, é brincadeira - ele pediu desculpas sinceramente - só estou zoando o Paulie.

-Acho que ele merece uma folga, pelo menos hoje - Mo aliviou as coisas para ele.

-Obrigado por me defender - o baixista agradeceu, soando indignado com o comportamento do restante dos amigos.

Ele também foi salvo pelo gongo pela chegada do casal Harrison à mesa deles.

-Tudo bem por aqui? - Pattie perguntou.

-Tudo ótimo, Pat - Cynthia falou por todos - foi uma linda cerimônia, meus parabéns.

-Obrigada pessoal - ela sorriu, aceitando mais abraços e parabéns dele.

Antes que mais alguém comentasse que Paul estava solteiro, ele teve uma ideia para despistar o assunto.

-Ainda nem tiramos uma foto juntos! - apontou o baixista, já se posicionando para uma selfie, a frente de todos.

Os velhos amigos sorriram para a câmera, até mesmo Julian, felizes por ter aquele agradável momento no casamento de George e Pattie. 


End file.
